


Broken Trust

by ErzaDLaw



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Smut, crackships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 60,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErzaDLaw/pseuds/ErzaDLaw
Summary: Both Lucy and Gajeel have lost trust in the people they had put their faith in. Will they ever be able to learn to trust again?(Original work was posted on Fanfiction on 2/17/14





	1. Chapter 1

**In honor of GaLu week, this parfum is dedicated to my wonderful new fanfiction friends—leoslady4ever and Varvala, for supporting me and being so encouraging in my love for crack couples! You guys are the best!**

* * *

**Day 2: Trust**

Lucy let out a sigh as she slowly made her way to the Fairy Tail guild hall. The snowy skies trickled down their white flakes all across Magnolia as Lucy pulled her coat around her more. It had been over a week since she had gotten sick and had to stay cooped up in her house the entire time. First she had a sore throat, then a cold, and then the flu. Lucy was having a really rough winter.

The Celestial Sprit Mage felt lonely while she was sick, because Erza and Gray were gone on missions and Natsu had recently started dating Lisanna. Lucy was happy that her dense friend was able to find someone who could look past his idiot ways. Lisanna was like a sibling to Lucy; however, Lucy couldn't help but miss spending time with Natsu. She trusted him to always be there for her, but she was only lying to herself thinking that things would always stay the same between them. Eventually one of them would have to leave, but Lucy didn't realize how soon that would have to be.

Lucy finally reached the guild hall and was shocked by how quiet it seemed to be inside. Lucy slowly opened the door, because she was too used to walking in and having a chair thrown at her. However, much to Lucy's surprise very few people were sitting inside.

"Good Morning Lucy!" Mira waived and then asked, "Are you feeling better?"

"Morning Mira, I am feeling a little better. I no longer have a fever but I am still pretty tired," Lucy replied as she went to take a seat at the bar. Lucy looked around again and asked, "Hey Mira, where is everyone? It usually isn't this quiet."

Mira smiled warmly and said, "Natsu got everyone all riled up and they went to have a snowball fight in the park. You should go join them Lucy!"

Lucy imagined Natsu running around the park like an idiot with flames shooting out of his mouth. Lucy recalled how intense Natsu got over a pillow fight with Erza and Gray and raised her hands up to Mira and said, "Sorry Mira, but I don't think that would be a good idea since I just got better. Plus, Natsu gets a little intense about things like that since everything has to be a competition with him."

Mira giggled at Lucy's statement and added, "That is true. Natsu can be so cute, but clueless. I feel so sorry for my sister sometimes!" Lucy and Mira both laughed and then Lucy decided that today she would order a hot chocolate instead of her usual strawberry smoothie.

As Lucy waited for her hot chocolate, she saw a familiar face walking up—Levy McGarden. Lucy turned to her blue haired friend and brightly said, "Morning Levy-chan how are you?"

Lucy then looked taken aback by Levy's facial expression. Normally the tiny Solid Script Mage had a cheery disposition; however, today Levy had a deep scowl on her face. Lucy waited as Levy walked up to her and whispered, "Hey Lu-chan, do you think we could go somewhere and talk privately?"

Lucy nearly gasped at how exhausted Levy sounded. "U-um sure Levy-chan let me get my drink and we can go over to one of the other tables."

Levy shook her head no and then said, "No Lu-chan, u-um do you think maybe we could go to your apartment to talk. This is _really_ private."

Lucy saw the seriousness in Levy's face and nodded at her friend. "Sure Levy we can go to my place." Lucy called over to Mira and said, "Hey Mira, can I get that hot chocolate to go? Actually, can you make that two hot chocolates to go?"

Lucy wasn't sure what was troubling her friend, but Lucy knew that chocolate always seemed to help any girl in trouble. Lucy got the hot chocolates from Mira and then she and Levy made their way back to Lucy's apartment. Lucy kept stealing glances at her friend who just continued to stare down at the ground with a sad expression. Levy hardly even noticed the snow that fell on her face as they made their way through Magnolia.

When the two girls finally arrived at Lucy's apartment, Levy mindlessly walked over to Lucy's table and sat down. Lucy gently placed one of the hot chocolates in front of her friend and said nervously, "Here you go Levy-chan."

Lucy watched as Levy didn't even acknowledge the drink as she took a seat on the opposite side of her friend. Several awkward minutes passed by, for Lucy at least, before Levy finally did something. Lucy watched her friend closely and then gasped when she saw tears streaming down her friend's face. Lucy quickly got some tissues and handed them to her friend and said, "Levy-chan, I have never seen you like this before. What is wrong? You know I am your best friend and you can tell me anything right?"

Levy just sat there and continued to cry. Lucy reached her hand out to her friend and held it gently. Lucy felt Levy's fragile hand and began to worry that something was seriously wrong. Finally Levy wailed, "Oh Lu-chan, I don't know what to do! I am such a fool! I screwed everything up and now my life is over!"

Lucy was taken aback by her friend's sudden outburst and then asked, "Levy-chan what did you mean? How have you screwed anything up?"

Levy just sat in the chair and continued to cry. Lucy moved the chair closer to Levy and started to rub her friend's back. Lucy didn't like seeing Levy like this—Lucy was certain that Levy could never do anything terrible. The girl was almost too innocent at times.

Lucy was pulled from her train of thought when Levy blew her nose and then whimpered out, "Lu-chan, I am pregnant."

Lucy was fairly certain that her heart had stopped working and that time had frozen. Several minutes passed when Lucy realized that she should probably say something, but what? Levy pregnant? Could virgins even get pregnant? Lucy's mind began to spin and then finally managed to ask, "How?"

The blonde wanted to face palm herself. She knew _how,_ but now HOW. God she was turning into Natsu with all of her stupid questions. Levy continued to stare down at the table without saying anything until the tiny bluenette said, "Well, you know when we had the party to celebrate Natsu and Lisanna's relationship?"

How could Lucy forget one of the most depressing nights of her life? How the hell did Natsu find someone before she did? The thought still angered Lucy. "Of course I remember that night Levy-chan," Lucy replied.

"Well you see I had a little bit too much to drink that night. I lost a bet with Cana about something, so I had to drink several shots since I lost," Levy said as she wiped away more tears.

Of course, some of this was starting to piece together now. Leave it to Cana to get a virgin drunk and then that virgin gets impregnated by a man. But who? Lucy gasped when she realized who the father must be. "Levy-chan, have you told Gajeel yet?"

All hell had nearly broken loose at Lucy's last question. Levy began to wail and threw her head down on Lucy's table. Lucy began to panic at Levy's reaction to her question and then Lucy yelled, "LEVY-CHAN WHAT IS WRONG? DID GAJEEL DO SOMETHING? DOES HE NOT WANT THE BABY?"

After several long minutes of Levy hysterically crying she finally wailed at her blonde friend, "Lu-chan, Gajeel is not the father!"

Lucy wanted to slap herself at her own stupidity. She felt like a terrible friend for just assuming that she knew who the father was. But wait, if it wasn't Gajeel then who the hell was Levy's baby daddy? Lucy nervously looked at her friend, who looked like she was about to fade away from existence, and carefully asked, "Levy-chan, if Gajeel is not the father then who is? I am sorry; I am not trying to be nosey. I just want to help you, but I thought that Gajeel was your boyfriend."

Levy continued to cry but stammered out, "Ga-gajeel a-and I were n-n-never a c-couple."

This came as a complete shock to Lucy. She was fairly certain that ever since Tenroujima that the bluenette and the Iron Dragon Slayer were nearly inseparable. "I'm sorry Levy-chan, I did not know," Lucy apologetically said.

"No Lu-chan it isn't your fault. You didn't know. Actually Gajeel and I were going to go on our first date the week of Natsu and Lisanna's party, after he got back from his mission with Lily," Levy admitted to her friend.

Lucy then remembered that Gajeel was missing from the party and remembered Mira saying something about Gajeel being gone for a while. However, Lucy didn't say anything and waited for her friend to continue. Levy seemed to regain her composure a little and said, "The night of the party, Jet decided to walk me home since I was really drunk. Lu-chan I wish I could be one of those girls who said that she didn't know what was happening, but I don't want to lie to you. Jet made a pass at me, because he was a little tipsy too, and then one thing led to another."

Lucy sat in a state of shock. Levy and Jet had sex. Lucy knew that her brain had been mentally scarred for life now. Levy began to cry again before she added, "I found out earlier this week, but I didn't want to bother you since you were sick. The truth is I don't know what to do."

Lucy's heart broke as she heard her friend's painful sobs. Lucy quickly grabbed Levy and hugged her. She would be here for her friend no matter what. Lucy pulled away slightly and said, "Levy-chan I am sorry I couldn't be there for you earlier this week when you found out. It must have been really lonely for you. I am here for you now. I will do anything for you, you know that right?"

Levy just nodded her head and Lucy's declaration. "Lu-chan there is something else you should know," Levy added sadly.

"Oh, what is it Levy-chan?" Lucy asked now completely worried again. Lucy didn't like seeing her friend so solemn and serious. Levy was supposed to be smiling and laughing with all of friends or telling Lucy about a new romantic novel she read. Levy wasn't supposed to look like the world was against her.

"Well I told Jet that I was pregnant and he was obviously ecstatic; he had wanted to be my boyfriend since before Tenroujima. But the other thing is, Gajeel also knows that I slept with Jet. You see when he got back from his mission, before I knew I was even pregnant, I asked him to come over so we could talk. I wanted to tell him the truth about me and Jet, because I had hoped that since Gajeel and I weren't an official couple yet that he would forgive me. But the moment that Gajeel stepped inside, he could smell Jet all over me and my apartment," Levy admitted to her friend.

Lucy took a sip of her hot chocolate that had now gone cold and waited for her friend to continue. Lucy wasn't particularly close to Gajeel; however, Lucy wasn't afraid of him like many of the other guild members. Lucy always found it ironic that Lucy and Levy both seemed to get along with Gajeel just fine, considering the fact that he beat the crap out of both of them. Neither of the girls held it against him, in fact both of them felt sorry for the Iron Dragon Slayer. Gajeel didn't know any better before he joined Fairy Tail—Lucy wasn't going to hold that against him.

Levy finally continued and said, "When Gajeel came over he immediately froze and then he asked me to explain why Jet's smell was all over me and my apartment. I admitted to him what happened and then he started to leave." Levy's tears began to fall at the memory before she added, "I tried to get him to stop so that I could explain what happened better, but he wouldn't say anything. He wouldn't even look at me and then he left."

Lucy took a deep breath, because of everything Levy had told her. Lucy looked at the weeping girl and asked, "Levy-chan do you love Jet?"

Levy sat still for a few moments before she responded with, "I think I could grow to love him. He is crazy about me. I can't just think about myself anymore. I decided that I want to have this baby. I told Jet he didn't have to help, but he asked me to marry him," Lucy's eyes widened and Levy continued, "I told him yes that I would marry him, but I also told him that I was still in love with Gajeel."

"What did he say to that?" Lucy nearly yelled as she asked.

"He said he understood and that no matter what he would never leave me or the baby. He said that he would always be there to take care of us. He said even if I didn't love him now, he would make sure that one day I would fall in love with him too," Levy admitted as she began to move her fingers across her cup of hot chocolate.

Lucy then let out the breath that she had been holding in for a long time and said, "Well I think that is very admirable of Jet. Not many men would want to take responsibility for the child. Is this what you want? Do you want to marry Jet?"

Levy just nodded her head again at Lucy's question. Levy then looked Lucy in the eyes for the first time and said, "Lu-chan I know I need to forget about Gajeel for my sake and my baby's sake. But Gajeel is a very closed off person. Even I don't know that much about him. I don't want him to leave the guild because of something stupid I did. Can you try to talk to him? You seem to have a way with people and every time I try to approach him, he runs away."

Lucy nearly fell out of her chair at her friend's request. "Why do you want me to talk to Gajeel? I am sure he will come around."

Levy frowned at her friend's remark and said, "It isn't just for me Lu-chan. I am worried that Jet will say something stupid to Gajeel and I don't really want the guild finding out that I am pregnant because of a stupid bar fight. I plan on telling Master and Mira tomorrow. I just wanted you to know first since you are my best friend. I am afraid that when people find out Gajeel will shut out everyone out. I was one of the few people who actually talked to him and now it will be awkward between us."

Lucy nodded her head at her friend's statement. It was true that Gajeel wasn't a man of many words. He usually just sat in the corner of the guild munching on his iron. Gajeel only ever really talked to Pantherlily, Levy, Juvia, or Wendy. Lucy would occasionally talk to him but it was usually when he would tease her about her outfits.

"I will try to talk to him Levy-chan, but I don't really know what good I could do," Lucy admitted with a sigh.

Levy smiled weakly at her beautiful friend and said, "Lu-chan I am sure that if anyone could get Gajeel to open up then it would be you."

Lucy just nodded her head and agreed to talk to Gajeel.

* * *

After several hours, Lucy was able to raise the spirits of her blue haired friend. Lucy and Levy looked at books of baby names and discussed how Levy should decorate her nursery. Lucy and Levy also looked at wedding magazines, because Levy wanted to get married before she started to show too much. Finally when it was getting later in the afternoon, Levy decided that it would be a good idea to head home. Levy told Lucy how Jet had been packing her items for her all day, because she was going to move in with him later in the week.

Lucy waived goodbye to her friend and started to make her way back to the guild. Lucy promised Levy that she would not tell anyone her secret, because Lucy knew that Levy and Jet wanted to tell the guild together. Lucy also promised that she would do her best to get the Iron Dragon Slayer to talk to Levy. Lucy had her doubts that he would talk, but she didn't want Gajeel to leave the guild either. Lucy couldn't help but feel bad for Gajeel too. Lucy was determined to help him in some way too.

As Lucy walked into the guild, she noticed that the rowdiness had picked up quite a bit. It seemed that everyone who went to play in the snow earlier was back and already keeping Mira on her toes with their orders. However, Lucy was determined to seek out the gruff Iron Dragon Slayer.

Lucy's eyes focused on the well-built man who had made his way to the furthest and darkest corner of the guild. Lucy slowly started to head over towards the Iron Dragon Slayer when Lily flew in front of her face and said, "Hello Lucy, I see that you are feeling better."

Lucy smiled at Lily. Lucy would never admit this to Lily, because he could easily go into battle form and be on par with Erza, but Lucy always thought Lily was the cutest looking Exceed. He was just too adorable with his little sword and funny poofy pants. "Yes I am doing much better Lily, how have you been this last week?"

Lily just smiled at the blonde girl and said, "I have been well thank you." But then Lily could tell that Lucy's real focus was on his solemn friend in the corner. Lily looked at Gajeel and then turned back to Lucy and said, "Lucy I am sorry, but Gajeel isn't really in the mood to talk right now. He is even more foul tempered than usual."

Lucy looked back at Gajeel with worry in her eyes and whispered to Lily, "Lily, I know what has happened and I would like to talk to Gajeel anyways. I would like to be there for him and help him if I can."

Lily studied Lucy for several moments before he said, "I think that would be a good idea Lucy, thank you." Then the Exceed went over to the bar so he could order a kiwi juice from Mira.

Lucy began to feel more and more nervous the closer she got to Gajeel's table. She knew she promised Levy, but now that she was faced with the task she wasn't sure how she was going to accomplish it. Before Lucy completely reached the table she heard Gajeel growl and say, "Get the hell away from me Bunny Girl. I already heard you with Lily and I don't give a damn about what you have to say and I sure as hell don't need your shitty help."

Usually Lucy would be scared if someone talked to her that way, but instead of getting scared—Lucy got angry. "Listen here you Iron Studded Asshole! I know what has gotten your little panties in a bunch. I get that, but you shouldn't be so quick to push people away who are trying to help you." Lucy said angrily as she grumpily sat down across from Gajeel.

Gajeel turned his ruby eyed gaze on the blonde girl who now had her arms crossed under her large breasts. He harrumphed at her demeanor and said, "Suit yourself. I am about to leave anyways." Then he stood up in attempt to make his way to the job request board.

Lucy realized that she was about to be left behind and quickly jumped up in an attempt to follow Gajeel. However, he grabbed her arm and growled, "If you want to keep that pretty ass of yours from getting hurt then I suggest you stay the hell away from me."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at Gajeel and shook off the grip he had on her arm before she leaned in closer to his face, "You just try and stop me Iron Dick."

Gajeel backed up with his eyes wide in shock, but then Gajeel's face turned into something that Lucy couldn't read. Before either Lucy or Gajeel could say anything else they heard Natsu yell, "Oi, Luce there you are! Are you feeling better?"

Lucy turned to see her pink haired friend running towards her with a big goofy grin on his face. Lucy smiled at Natsu and replied, "I am feeling much better Natsu thanks." Then Lucy turned to look back at Gajeel who was now pulling off a job on the request board. Lucy began to panic because this was going far worse than she had even imagined.

Natsu jumped in front of Lucy's line of sight and said, "Luce I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it Natsu?" Lucy asked but her mind was still clearly focused on getting to Gajeel before he left.

Natsu put his hands behind his head and said, "Well I just wanted to let you know that I won't be able to go on a job with you for a while, because I am going to take Lisanna to a resort for just the two of us. Apparently she wants to have sex."

Lucy froze at what Natsu just said so casually. Lucy who found herself unable to say anything intelligent just asked, "What?"

"Yeah, I guess Lisanna bought a lot of sexy underwear. You know like what you have in your drawer and she wants me to look at them. So she and I will go away for a few weeks so she can show them to me. Then when we get back I will probably do some missions with her. But don't worry, after that we can go get you some rent money Luce," Natsu said while still smiling.

Lucy just stared at her friend in disbelief. She wondered if all of her friends were going to try and shock the hell out of her today. Lucy felt a pain in her chest at everything Natsu had just said. Did he not understand anything about her at all? Lucy was not upset that Natsu was with Lisanna, but weren't they still a team? Did Team Natsu not exist anymore? Lucy just continued to stare at Natsu, who was totally oblivious about everything. Lucy had been through a lot today and was afraid she wasn't going to be able to hold back the tears she could feel starting to well up and just whispered out, "T-that's fine Natsu. I hope you and Lisanna have a good time."

Then before Natsu could say anything else Lucy quickly turned around and left the guild once again. Lucy began to shake, because she couldn't control her anger and her sadness. Lucy began to feel like how she did when she was a child—alone. Natsu was supposed to be her new family. Lucy did not see Natsu in a romantic way, but was Lucy so unimportant that Natsu could just drop her like that. She thought that they were closer than that.

Lucy felt the snow start to come down heavier than before and attempted to run back to her apartment when she felt a large strong arm stop her. Lucy looked up and met the ruby eyed gaze of Gajeel Redfox.

Gajeel looked down at Lucy with an unreadable expression and said, "You are coming with me on a mission Bunny Girl, because it looks like someone just broke your trust too."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ehhhhhhhhh?" Lucy yelled as Gajeel let go of the grip he had on her.

"I won't repeat myself Bunny Girl. Now get your shit packed and meet me at the train station in one hour," Gajeel said gruffly as he started to walk away from her.

"GAJEEL YOU IRON ASS, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE!" but as Lucy yelled towards the Iron Dragon Slayer he had already disappeared into the streets of Magnolia.

Lucy just stood there frozen as the snow continued to fall. Finally, she felt something land on her should and turned to see Pantherlily sitting there starring off in the direction that Gajeel had disappeared to. "Did you hear what he just said Lily?" Lucy asked the serious Exceed.

"Mm, I did Lucy. Gajeel doesn't like to go on missions with anyone besides me," Lily said in a serious tone.

"Then why in the hell would he want to go on a mission with me? This is insane! We hardly even know each other!" Lucy yelled as she began to list all of the reasons why she and Gajeel should not be working together. Most of the reasons Lucy listed centered on Gajeel's grumpy disposition.

Lily just listened as the Celestial Mage ranted about all of Gajeel's rude attributes. Lily was impressed at how well the blonde seemed to know his friend. When Lucy seemed to be done listing reasons Lily said, "Lucy I understand why you wouldn't want to go with Gajeel, he can be rather gruff at times. But I don't like seeing my friend hurt. What Levy did to him was inexcusable in my opinion. Please take care of him." Then without saying another word Lily flew back into the guild hall.

Lucy just blinked at the guild hall doors. The truth was she actually didn't want to be here right now any more than Gajeel did. Plus, if Natsu wasn't going to go on a mission with her anytime soon then she would need some rent money. Lucy sighed and slowly walked towards her house. She would go on this mission with Gajeel, but she wasn't quite sure how well it would go.

* * *

After Lucy ran home and packed her bags, she had arrived at the station five minutes before Gajeel said to be there. Lucy looked around for the Iron Dragon Slayer and her eyes widened at the site of him walking towards her. Gajeel had his pack slung over his shoulder and was giving off one of the scariest auras she had ever seen on him—and that was saying a lot.

The crowd parted in fear as Gajeel stomped through the station. He walked up to Lucy and handed her a ticket and said, "Let's go."

"You know, you could be a little nicer!" Lucy yelled and watched as Gajeel boarded the train.

Lucy just sighed at the man's antics. She could already tell how much fun this mission was going to be. Lucy began to regret telling Levy that she would try and talk to Gajeel. Clearly this was going to be a more difficult mission than the actual mission Gajeel had picked out for them.

The Celestial Spirit Mage grabbed her suitcase and quickly boarded the train. She looked around and saw that Gajeel had found a seat that was at least ten feet away from everyone else. Lucy just shook her head and sat down on the other side of the Iron Dragon Slayer.

Gajeel didn't even acknowledge her presence as he stared out the window and watched the snow fall. Lucy studied the gruff man across from her and saw why everyone on board seemed to be afraid of him. Gajeel was wearing dark black pants with his black combat boots. He also had on a dark green shirt that deliciously showed off his abs, plus he had on black leather coat. Gajeel looked like a man who would kick anyone's ass who pissed him off even slightly.

Lucy not intimidated by the man at all realized that Gajeel was the one who mentioned riding a train and asked, "Gajeel are you going to be ok riding the train? What about your motion sickness?"

This made Gajeel clench his jaw. He hated that people knew his weakness. The Iron Dragon Slayer gruffly said, "Not that it is any of your business Bunny Girl, but I got some medicine from Wendy. I will be fine."

"Oh well that is good," Lucy said with a bright smile which only made Gajeel grunt at her happy disposition.

The train finally started to move and Lucy looked over at Gajeel who continued to grimace. Lucy assumed that the medicine Wendy gave Gajeel must have helped, but it still didn't completely cure him.

Lucy continued to watch Gajeel as he also continued to ignore her. Then finally after nearly thirty minutes of silence Lucy said slightly annoyed, "So Iron Ass, what is this mission anyways?"

Gajeel shot Lucy an intimidating look that didn't faze her at all. She wasn't scared of Gajeel, especially since she knew deep down that he was a softie. I mean what kind of man gets on a stage in a white suit to sings a song called "Best Friend," plus she saw him cry after they returned from Edolas when Gajeel saw that Lily was safe. Lucy wasn't going to be fooled by Gajeel Redfox. He could try and scare her all he wanted; she knew the truth even if everyone else was scared by him.

Gajeel seeing that his usual intimidation techniques had no effect on the busty blonde just said, "We have to take down a bandit guild that has been targeting innocent families near Crocus. It should take a week. The award amount is 400,000 jewels, we can split it evenly."

Lucy sat in shock. 400,000 jewels split evenly, plus add in the fact that Lucy and Gajeel probably wouldn't break anything so no damage fees. Lucy grinned and thought of all those jewels and decided that maybe this mission wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Gajeel looked over and saw the blonde grinning like an idiot across from him so he asked, "What the hell is your problem Bunny Girl?"

Now it was Lucy's turn to shoot Gajeel a dirty look as she haughtily said, "I was just thinking that this mission might not be so bad after all. It will be nice to walk away from a mission with a decent amount of money for once, because I won't have to pay for the damages done by my team."

Gajeel grunted and said, "Don't compare me to your idiotic team. I have more sense than that stupid Salamander anyways."

Lucy didn't like it when people badmouthed her team, but after what Natsu did Lucy couldn't seem to find it in herself to defend him. He broke her trust. Lucy loved Lisanna. Lucy loved that Lisanna and Natsu were together, but why couldn't Natsu see that what he said and did was wrong? Was Lucy being overly sensitive?

Gajeel continued to stare at his guild mate. He expected her to yell at him or try to kick him. He knew that the blonde had quite the temper on her and he often saw her take out her anger on the Salamander or the Stripper. Instead she just sat there and it looked like she was thinking hard. Gajeel also noticed a sense of sadness in her eyes.

The two continued to sit in silence, both thinking about the recent events at the guild. In some weird way, Lucy and Gajeel were glad that they were doing this mission together. It was like the two had bonded in some unspoken way. They were both hurt and their trust had been broken.

Finally Lucy realized that something or someone was missing and asked, "Gajeel, why isn't Lily coming with us on this mission?"

"We met back up at our house after I told you to meet me at the station. I told him he should come, but he just said that I needed to do this mission alone with you. He just kept muttering something about this is what I needed," Gajeel said as his brow furrowed together.

"Oh well that is too bad. I really like Lily," Lucy said as she stuck out her lip sadly.

Gajeel smelt the sadness on Lucy and looked over to see her starring out at the snow. Gajeel oddly felt a rush of pride when Lucy said that she liked Lily. Lily was the best Exceed and partner ever. He wasn't rude like Wendy's or Stings's Exceeds and he wasn't as annoying like Salamander's Exceed. Gajeel wasn't even going to go there with Rogue's Exceed. Lily was perfect and tough as shit.

Gajeel finally responded with, "Yeah, Lily is the best."

Lucy just smiled at Gajeel's praise for his friend. The Iron Dragon Slayer didn't compliment very often, but when he did it almost made you feel special. Lucy took the opportunity to try and fulfill a promise she made to her friend and said, "Speaking of Lily, he seemed to be very concerned for you in the guild earlier."

Lucy watched as Gajeel's muscles tensed up; however, the Iron Dragon Slayer made no attempt to talk. Lucy decided that she would continue since Gajeel didn't bite her head off this time, "Look I know what happened between you and Levy and I just wanted to let you know that I am here for you, but you shouldn't take your anger out on Levy. She just made a mistake that is all."

"You don't know shit Bunny Girl," Gajeel growled.

Lucy scowled. Angry Gajeel was back. Lucy just eyed the pissed of Iron Dragon slayer and said, "I will have you know Iron Head that Levy came to my apartment today and told me about what happened between her and Jet. I know you two were about to go on a date and you feel hurt bu-."

"What the hell are you talking about Bunny Girl? Shrimp and I were not going to go on a date," Gajeel asked with confusion written all over his metal studded face.

Lucy blinked a few times because she was now just as confused as the Dragon Slayer. Lucy finally said slightly bewildered, "Yeah, Levy said you were on a mission when the guild held a party for Natsu and Lisanna. She also said that when you got back you two were supposed to go on a date, but then she got drunk and slept with Jet."

Gajeel just starred at Lucy like the girl had lost her mind. The Iron Dragon replied with, "Bunny Girl I think you have been hanging around Salamander for too long and his idiocy is rubbing off on you. Shrimp and I weren't going to go on a date, we are just friends."

"Well than do you care to explain what you were supposed to do once you got back from the mission 'Oh Enlightened One,'" Lucy said mockingly.

The Iron Dragon Slayer scowled at Lucy and said, "Shrimp asked me before I left with Lily if I would help her on a mission when I got back."

Lucy sat there waiting for Gajeel to continue. She sighed when she realized that he was a man and Gajeel probably thought that his weak explanation was good enough. "Gajeel what was the mission exactly? You need to give me a little more details than that," Lucy said annoyed.

"Shrimp said that we would have to go alone and the job request was at a resort. She said we would be alone for a whole week and that have to share a ro-," Gajeel said as his face paled at the realization of what the Solid Script mage had asked him.

Lucy snorted as she pieced together the information. Leave it to Levy to go in a roundabout way to ask someone out on a date and assume that they would understand what she was trying to ask. Lucy looked at Gajeel who still looked dumbstruck and said, "It seems to me Mr. Redfox that you have been in one too many fights, because I think you have a screw loose. I mean how could you have not seen how Levy was in love with you?"

Gajeel continued to stare at the Celestial Mage across from him. He didn't know what to say. Lucy seeing that Gajeel was at least no longer angry at her said, "Besides, if you didn't think it was a date then what in the hell were you talking about when you said that your trust was broken? Levy said that you came over and that she tried to tell you what happened with Jet and now you won't talk to her."

At the mention of Jet's name Gajeel narrowed his eyes at the blonde. He then came out of shock and said gruffly, "That is none of your business Bunny Girl."

Lucy rolled her eyes. This man was impossible! "It is my business Gajeel, because Levy made it my business. Now why are you being so rude to her? I am not going to stop nagging you until you tell me and you can quit trying to intimidate me because it is not going to work Iron Ass," Lucy said sternly.

The Iron Dragon Slayer snorted. He was confused by why the Shrimp left out some crucial information in her story to Bunny Girl. Gajeel finally said, "I don't know what exactly the Shrimp told you, but we were not going to go on a date—or at least I didn't know it was a date. When she asked me to come over to her house when I got back, I assumed it was because she wanted to talk about the mission we were going to go on. She broke my trust by hooking up with Speedy again after she promised she would stay away from him."

Now it was Lucy's turn to sit and stare at Gajeel dumbfounded. Levy hooked up with Jet again? What the hell was that supposed to mean? "Gajeel when you said that Levy hooked up with Speedy again, does that mean they were together before?" Lucy asked now really confused by the conversation.

"Yeah, they used to sneak around all the time before Tenroujima. Then Jet went Vulcan-shit on her when she chose me to be her partner during the S-class exams," Gajeel said extremely pissed off.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WENT VULCAN-SHIT ON HER?! DID HE TOUCH HER?! DID HE HURT HER?!" Lucy screamed at Gajeel. She readied her keys and was going to call Aquarius out on Jet when she got back to the guild.

Gajeel flinched in his seat from his guild mate's screams. The Iron Dragon Slayer nearly yelled back, "Calm down Bunny Girl, Speedy didn't touch Shrimp like that. If he did he knows I would have beaten the shit out of him."

Lucy calmed down slightly at what Gajeel had said and nodded her head for him to continue. She still wasn't satisfied but Gajeel said, "What I mean was he just screamed at her a lot and accused her of cheating on him with me. It made the Shrimp cry and I don't like it when she cries; however, he was the one who cheated on her when we were gone for seven years."

Lucy put her hand up to her chin and thought about everything Gajeel had said. Why would Levy have not told her she had been with Jet before? It made Lucy worry that Levy couldn't be honest with her about what had happened. Lucy looked back at Gajeel and asked, "I still don't get why you said Levy broke your trust. Even if she did say she would stay away from Jet why does it bother you when she was just your friend? Did you like her more than just friends? Plus I don't think you can really blame Jet for having a relationship with someone while we were frozen in time. For all the rest of the guild knew, we were dead."

"It bothers me, because she promised to keep her distance from him. I don't like it when people break their promises. I don't trust too many people. My word is my bond. I don't like people who just fling words around. I do blame Jet for not waiting. Shrimp was a good person. If it were me and the person I loved disappeared for seven years, I would have never of given up searching for them. Dragon Slayers are more loyal than that," Gajeel said firmly, but then he noticed how Lucy visibly flinched in her seat at his last statement.

Gajeel wanted to groan, he didn't mean to bring up the Salamander. Then the Iron Dragon Slayer looked back at the window and said seriously, "Look Bunny Girl I am sorry about Salamander. It is just that when Metalicana raised me he would always talk about loyalty and shit like that. Then he left me."

Lucy saw what appeared to be sadness in Gajeel's eyes. Her heart ached for him. She knew he didn't try to hurt her when he talked about Dragon Slayers. However, Lucy was big on trust and loyalty too. She knew all too well the loneliness of the world and how it feels when someone breaks that trust. She also knew what if felt like to be more or less abandoned by a parent.

A small smile crept up on Lucy's face when she remembered that Gajeel had said he never would have given up searching for the person he loved, even if they disappeared for seven years. Lucy found the notion to be very romantic and very unlike Gajeel. She giggled slightly to herself at how she remembered the countless fairy tales she had read where the male hero had said or did something similar. Gajeel was acting like a prince or a knight in one of those stories—it was just too cute and so unlike him.

Gajeel turned his ruby eyed gaze on the giggling blonde across from him and asked, "What the hell is so funny Bunny Girl?"

Lucy put her hand up to her mouth when she realized that she couldn't hold in her giggles anymore. She smiled at the Iron Dragon Slayer and said, "Oh it's nothing Black Steel Gajeel—other than what you said a moment ago that was completely romantic. Who knew you were a romantic at heart."

"WHAT THE HELL BUNNY GIRL? I DIDN' T SAY ANY ROMANTIC SHIT!" Gajeel yelled in horror at what the busty blonde had said.

"Yes you did! You said how you would have never of given up searching for the woman you loved. AHHHHH IT IS SO ROMANTIC GAJEELY!" Lucy said playfully.

Gajeel scowled at the girl and said, "Don't add a 'y' to the end of my name it sounds as stupid as shit."

Lucy saw that she had hurt Gajeel's pride a little and wanted to giggle again. She was surprisingly having a lot of fun teasing the gruff man like this. He usually never opened up to anyone; it made her feel special that he was talking back with her. Lucy just smiled and said, "I'm sorry Gajeel I will stop."

Gajeel just snorted at her before she added, "Thank you for clearing some of this up with me. I don't know why Levy wouldn't have told me about her and Jet before, but you should know that I don't hold it against you for being upset with her. After all if she made a promise to you, then I understand why you would be upset. I don't like it when someone breaks a promise to me either."

Gajeel looked over at Lucy. She was biting her bottom lip and looking down. Bunny Girl wasn't supposed to look sad. She was supposed to be laughing, smiling, and enjoying the craziness of their guild. Gajeel gruffly said, "Shrimp and Jet only started hooking up right before the S-class exams, so she probably just didn't get the chance to tell you. Don't feel bad about it; I am sure she didn't mean to hurt you. Plus she clearly cares about you if she told you enough of what happened now."

Lucy just nodded her head at the Iron Dragon's words. Once again he had surprised her. Now he was trying to comfort her? This was all nearly too much for Lucy. She just replied with, "Thanks Gajeel. I will talk to her when I get back." Gajeel just nodded in return.

The two sat in a content silence for the rest of the train ride to Crocus. When the train came to a stop they grabbed their luggage and made their way off.

Lucy felt much better now knowing that she and Gajeel had cleared the air about the recent issues, plus she was glad to be away from the guild for once. The Celestial Spirit Mage smiled up at the Iron Dragon Slayer, because she was genuinely excited to be there with him and said, "I am really glad we talked on the train and that we are going to be working together, Gajeely."

Gajeel just looked ahead and replied, "Tchh, whatever Bunny Girl."


	3. Chapter 3

"ACHOO!" Lucy sneezed as she wiped her nose with a tissue before she shoved it back into her coat pocket.

"Princess when we see that Iron Ass again I am going to kick his ass," Loke growled as he remained hunkered down next to Lucy behind a boulder.

The snow and wind had picked up in the past hour as Lucy shivered further into her coat. Gajeel and Lucy had reached the person who posted the job request outside of Crocus earlier that day and the two Fairy Tail mages had already tracked down the bandit's whereabouts. Gajeel had mentioned to Lucy that they were not good at covering their tracks, so thanks to Gajeel's dragon senses they were able to find the bandit's hideout quickly.

The bandits were hidden in a smaller mountain range a little outside Crocus. For anyone other than a Dragon Slayer, the bandit's guild would be difficult to find which is why it had been listed as such a good job—no one could find them. Their guild blended in with the rocky countryside outside of Crocus nearly perfect.

The blonde mage was supposed to wait for Gajeel as he scouted the area so that they could get a good idea at how many mages they were about to go up against. Lucy thought it was a brilliant idea. Too many times she was used to Natsu just running off and barging in everywhere head first—not even thinking about the consequences.

Lucy looked over and saw Loke scowling and muttering something about Gajeel. She just smiled weakly at her friend's comments. The blonde quickly un-wrapped a cough drop wrapper and stuck the strawberry cough drop in her mouth. Then she moved the cough drop to the side of her cheek so she could talk; "Loke, it isn't Gajeel's fault that I have been sick recently or that I feel like crap again. I agreed to go on this mission with him. You also can't blame him for the weather. It isn't his fault that this is the freakiest snow storm in Crocus's history," Lucy said as she felt the yummy cough drop's effects on her throat.

"And _why_ did you agree to do this exactly?" Loke asked as he readjusted his glasses on his face, "You two have never gone on a mission together. I didn't even think you two spoke to each other. Plus you have been sick and shouldn't be pushing yourself by hunting down a Bandit Guild in the snow!"

"Well I just felt that I needed a break," Lucy said grimly and started to rub her hands together to keep them warm.

Loke looked at his friend, because he could sense that she was hiding something, and asked, "Lucy where is Natsu?"

The Leader of the Zodiac watched as his friend visibly flinched next to him. Loke knew that both Erza and Gray had to go out on missions while Lucy was sick, but why wasn't Natsu here with Lucy now?

"He had other plans Loke," Lucy said quietly as she pulled out another tissue to wipe her nose.

Loke studied his master carefully and asked suspiciously, "What kind of plans Lucy?"

Lucy sat in silence for a long time. She didn't want to tell Loke that Natsu and Lisanna were going to go off to a resort together, to have _sex_ , while she had to traipse around in the snow with a grumpy Iron Dragon Slayer. She didn't want to admit to Loke that she felt like Natsu had betrayed her. Lucy couldn't find it in herself to admit that her best friend had let her down.

The truth of the matter was Lucy wanted to scream and cry. She wanted to crawl into her bed and pound her fists against something. Natsu was supposed to be the one person who was never going to let her down. But he did. Why did the world have to be so cruel? Why is it that the people who are closest to you sometimes hurt you the most?

Lucy's brows furrowed together and wondered if she really had any reason to be upset. She knew that Natsu had always loved Lisanna. In fact, Lucy thought that it was very romantic that they had been childhood friends that fell in love; however, something about it didn't settle right with Lucy. When Lisanna was in Edolas, or presumed to be dead, Natsu and Lucy had bonded. Then when Lisanna came back everything was still somewhat normal between them. But then out of the blue after the games Natsu just announced to everyone that he and Lisanna were dating. Lucy didn't even know that they had spent any time together. The fact that Natsu kept it hidden from her just pissed her off. If they were as close as she thought they were, wouldn't he have mentioned it to her before he blurted it out to the guild?

Then she got sick a few weeks ago and Natsu never even came by to check on her. Erza came and brought her some cake. Gray made her a special ice pack for her fever. Even Happy left a fish on her bed—even though Lucy wasn't too happy about that. It was like Natsu just dropped her.

Lucy's heart ached a little at the events from this morning. Natsu acted like an idiot, she felt like Levy had lied to her, and now she felt bad for Gajeel. Who would have thought that she would be hunting down a bandit guild with one of the grumpiest people she knew. Other than the weather, and starting to feel sick again, Lucy had enjoyed her time with the gruff Iron Dragon Slayer. He was smart, loyal, and pretty awesome. Gajeel had already found the whereabouts of the bandit guild in a matter of hours when the mission was supposed to take days. Lucy was really impressed by him.

The blonde could sense Loke studying her carefully. She sighed because she knew he wasn't going to just let her ignore his last question, so without giving away too much information Lucy just said bluntly, "Natsu and Lisanna wanted some alone time together and I need rent money so Gajeel offered to help."

Loke harrumphed and thought about how much of an idiot Natsu was. Lucy was the perfect girl and Natsu just tossed her aside like it was nothing. Did Natsu not see how Lucy made almost every male around her on edge with her hotness? Did he not see that Lucy was the best friend ever? Loke looked over at his master and thought how she still looked cute even if she was wiping away a ton of snot from her bright red nose.

Then Loke thought about what Lucy had said and asked grimly, "If you just needed rent money you could have asked me to go with you. What are you keeping from me Lucy? I don't see why you would ask Gajeel of all people for help. Why not go with Levy and Team Shadow Gear?"

At the mention of Levy's name, Loke noticed that Lucy's body stiffened. Through their magical bond, he could sense a heavy amount of anxiety coming off of her. Why had Levy's name caused Lucy this kind of reaction?

Finally Lucy said, "Look Loke I am sorry, but it is not my place to discuss certain details on why I am here with Gajeel. I was asked to not talk about it, but please understand that I came with Gajeel on my own free will and I am actually having a good time with him."

Loke wanted to ask more questions, but obeyed the wishes of his friend. The handsome Zodiac Leader just gave Lucy a dazzling smile and said, "Anything for you Princess! Now if you are getting too cold I don't mind if you want to cuddle with me while we wait."

Lucy just rolled her eyes and moaned. Perverted Loke had returned. Loke tried to inch closer to Lucy but the blonde looked him with a glare that would even make Erza proud.

The two sat in a content silence as they waited for Gajeel to return. After about thirty minutes, Lucy sneezed again and then heard a gruff and familiar voice from behind her, "Keep it down Bunny Girl or you will give away our position."

Lucy turned around and saw an annoyed looking Gajeel. She narrowed her eyes at him and snapped, "Shut up baka! It isn't my fault I have been sick! You shouldn't have taken so long and left me out here in the cold." Lucy then crossed her arms in a huff.

Lucy's actions earned an amused chuckle from Loke and a surprised stare from Gajeel. Lucy tried to look menacing, but it was difficult to look that way when your coat made you look like a giant marshmallow. The blonde mage just eyed her two friends and then turned away so that she could put another cough drop in her mouth.

Gajeel frowned at Lucy's actions and worried that he had drug her into something that she wasn't ready for. The girl had been sick and she did have a point. He would do everything in his power to keep her safe.

The Iron Dragon slayer hunkered down next to his teammates and said, "Ok here is the plan, there are about forty bandits hiding in there. From what I heard, it sounds like the entire guild is in there now because the weather is supposed to get worse and they are a bunch of pansies. They are all pretty weak so we will make quick work of them and catch them by surprise."

Lucy nodded as she heard Gajeel's assessment of the situation. The blonde turned to the Iron Dragon Slayer and asked, "So do you want to split them off evenly then?"

Gajeel sat stunned for a moment at the tenacity of the usually bubbly blonde next to him, but his stunned face quickly turned into a scowl and he said, "No Bunny Girl I will take half of them and your playboy can the other half. You are staying right here. I don't want you getting hurt since you are clearly not over whatever you had."

"LIKE HELL I AM STAYING OUT HERE YOU IRON ASSHOLE!" Lucy screamed in outrage and then immediately regretted her decision.

The three heard a noise and then looked over the boulder and saw that the bandit guild was headed straight towards them. Lucy sweat dropped nervously because she realized that her shout had given away their location.

Gajeel growled at Lucy, "Stay put Bunny Girl!" Then the Iron Dragon jumped in front of Lucy and Loke towards the bandit guild running at them and yelled, "IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"Princess you should do what he says and stay back!" Loke yelled as his fists lit up and then the Zodiac Leader joined Gajeel in the fight.

"BAKAS!" Lucy yelled after the two men. She was pissed off. She was pissed that it was snowing, pissed that she was feeling sick again, and she was pissed that every male in her life didn't give a damn about what she was thinking!

Lucy readied her Fleuve d'étoiles and snapped it towards a group of the men running towards her. The blonde Fairy Tail mage noticed Loke fighting off a group of twenty men with ease while Gajeel turned his arm into his Iron Dragon Lance and bashed into a an unsuspecting group of bandits.

The Celestial Mage was nearly caught off guard when a big, muscular, and smelly man jumped up from behind her and said, "Oh does the pretty little girl want to play with us?"

Lucy spun around and wrapped her whip around as fast as lightning and entangled the man behind her.

"Oh so the marshmallow has some moves," sneered the large man.

Before Lucy could yell at him for calling her a marshmallow, the man used a snow attack that hit Lucy in the face. However, Lucy did not relinquish her grip on her whip. She was too pissed off to let a little snow bother her.

As Lucy lunged for the man to take him down, she felt the oddest sensation in her nose. Her nose felt all tickly and itchy at the same time. A look of terror enveloped the large bandit as Lucy's face contorted and she screamed, "AAAAAAACCCCCCHHHHHHHOOOOOOO!" Her head went flying into the skull of the large man and knocked him out cold.

Lucy grabbed her head as pain seared through it. She vaguely heard Gajeel and Loke yelling at her before she fell in the snow.

* * *

The tired blonde moaned as she opened her eyes. All she could see at first was blackness and stars everywhere. She reached for her head and winced as she felt a pounding pain. The blonde had no idea where she was but at least she felt warm now.

Lucy tried to sit up after her vision had cleared and saw that she was on a large bed with a furry blanket over her. There was a stone fireplace across the room that was already going and there were large windows to her side that showed the heavy snow falling. Then Lucy heard a door open across the room and watched as Gajeel walked in and carried several large bags.

The ruby eyed gaze of Gajeel met Lucy's confused chocolate eyes as he said, "Oh so you're finally up Bunny Girl."

"Gajeel where am I? What is going on? What is in those bags?" Lucy asked as pushed the blanket off of her and tried to get up, but the Dragon Slayer was faster.

Gajeel quickly sat down the bags of supplies, rushed over to the blonde, and put his hands on her shoulders. His intense gaze met her worried eyes as he said gruffly, "Now you listen to me Bunny Girl, because earlier you didn't listen to me and now you got us into this mess. So set your pretty ass back down on that bed before I make you."

Lucy blushed badly at what Gajeel had just said, but she nodded her head that she understood. As she leaned back on the bed, Gajeel grabbed the blanket and carefully placed it back over her. The gentle actions of Gajeel only made Lucy blush more and made her even more confused at what was going on.

If Gajeel noticed Lucy's flustered face he hid it well, because the Iron Dragon Slayer went back over to the bags and started to pull out supplies. Lucy watched as Gajeel pulled out various items like pain killers, soda, crackers, and several other items. The blonde tried to arch her neck to see what he was doing with the items but winced again when she felt the pounding feeling in her head.

"Gajeel what are you doing?" Lucy asked as she rested her head down onto the pillow.

She heard the man harrumph as he replied, "Getting some supplies, because we are going to stay here awhile until you get to feeling better. You clearly had no one looking after you before."

Lucy's eyes shot open as she said, "What do you mean we are going to stay here? Where is here exactly? What happened to the bandits? Where is Loke? Don't you want to get back to the guild?"

"We are in a cabin that I rented for us at a small ski resort about on hour away from Crocus. It was closer than going to Crocus itself. The bandits have been handed over to the authorities thanks to Loke, who also collected our reward. I had to go get supplies that the doctor told me to get. And finally, I am in no hurry to get back to the guild and I assumed that you were not either," Gajeel said sternly as he began to put the food items away in the cabinets over the kitchenette area.

"Doctor? What Doctor?" Lucy asked as she felt embarrassed that she got sick again so soon. Plus, what Gajeel had said had been true. She wasn't in a hurry to get back to the guild at all.

Gajeel continued to put away items as he replied, "I had to go get a doctor for you because you were unconscious ever since you head butted the guild master of the bandit guild. You almost gave yourself a concussion, but thankfully you just have a bruised head and a cold." Then the Iron Dragon slayer snorted as he said, "Who knew that hard head of yours would come in handy that way?"

Before Lucy could ask anything else or be offended by Gajeel's last statement, the menacing Iron Dragon Slayer stood over her with a small measuring cup filled with purple liquid in one hand. "No more questions Bunny Girl. Now take this medicine and take your temperature."

Lucy eyed the purple liquid and pouted. She had been taking medicines for the past three weeks and she was tired of it. "What flavor is that?" Lucy asked as she arched her eyebrow.

Gajeel's eye twitched as he growled, "The only flavor that the store had Bunny Girl. Now take it."

Lucy shook her head no and tried to pull the covers over her head. "Oi! What the hell Bunny Girl?! Just take the damn medicine!" Gajeel yelled as his patience began to thin.

Lucy just continued to shake her head no under the blankets. The Iron Dragon slayer let out a deep sigh as he ripped the blankets off of the blonde. Lucy eeped at Gajeel's quick actions and tried to get off the bed, but once again the muscular man was too quick for her.

Before she knew it, Gajeel hovered over her and said through clenched teeth, "Now you be a good little Bunny and take the medicine before I open your mouth and force it down."

The defeated blonde looked up at the intense gaze of Gajeel and gave into his demands. She realized it was stupid to fight him and actually felt bad about her actions since he did go out to get her medicine to begin with. Lucy grudgingly took the measuring cup from Gajeel's hands and quickly downed the medicine.

As the liquid washed down her coarse throat, Lucy wrinkled her nose at the flavor which made Gajeel arch his eyebrow at her actions. The Dragon Slayer grunted and got off of her as he headed over to finish unpacking the supplies.

As Gajeel walked away he could hear his guild mate mutter something about how she hates grape and likes the cherry flavor. He rolled his eyes and said dryly, "I heard that Bunny Girl."

He heard her squeak and then heard the blankets shuffle again. Gajeel looked over at the blonde girl on the bed as she hid under the blankets. He was completely stunned by the turn of events this past day.

This morning he was pissed at the world, well he was still pissed, and now here he was stuck taking care of Bunny Girl for the next week. The truth was he felt bad for the way he dragged her on this mission with him. He knew that she had been sick; hell knows how the guild wouldn't shut up about it. He didn't know why he wanted her to come along. Perhaps it was because when he watched Salamander bluntly state that he was going to go off and screw the Demon's sister he couldn't help but notice the look of betrayal in Bunny Girl's eyes.

As Gajeel put away the last of the items a scowl came across his face. Earlier when he and Bunny Girl were on the train she said something about the Shrimp being in love with him. He would be a liar if he said he didn't know that Shrimp was attracted to him, but almost the whole time he knew her she had also had the hots for Speedy. Gajeel was confused at why Shrimp would forget to mention her relationship with Speedy to Bunny Girl.

Gajeel looked over towards the bed again and watched the blonde smile faintly at the falling snow outside. His guild mate looked calm now, but Gajeel smirked at the memory of how Bunny Girl had yelled at him before the bandit guild attacked them. She was feisty. She didn't take shit from anyone. He admired that about her. Even now if he would have told almost anyone else to take medicine, they would have nearly shit their pants just by looking at him—but not Bunny Girl. She constantly pushed his buttons.

The Iron Dragon Slayer felt shame as he thought about everything he did to her during the Phantom Lord battle. He had tortured her relentlessly just for fun, but she took every hit from him and never backed down. Then when he joined Fairy Tail she forgave him. What kind of person does that?

Gajeel was so confused by the blonde. He had never met anyone like her. However his thoughts were interrupted when he heard his guild mate say, "Gajeel, if you want I can go get us some food. It is getting pretty late."

The dark haired mage just sighed and said, "The doctor said you needed rest Bunny Girl. I'm a grown ass man. I will take care of our dinner."

"But Gajeel I don't want to bother you!" Lucy said in defiance.

Gajeel shot Lucy a look that made her squeak. "I said I got this. Besides consider us even after this," Gajeel said as he shrugged his shoulders before he added, "I will be back. I will go to the main lodge and get us something to eat. Now you better not move from that spot while I am gone Bunny Girl." Then Gajeel shot Lucy one more menacing look with only made her smile and nod her head.

After Gajeel walked out, Lucy stared up at the ceiling and started to laugh. The situation she had entered was too weird to comprehend. Gajeel was being so thoughtful and assertive. Lucy found that she really like this side of Gajeel. She knew that if she wouldn't have gotten a cold again that Gajeel would have let her help him take down the bandit guild. She really liked his strategies and how he thought before he acted. The blonde actually thought that she wouldn't mind going on another mission with him once she got better.

Lucy sighed though as she thought how Gajeel was kind enough to get her medicine and bring her dinner. She felt a pain in her chest as she thought about how Gajeel had already done more for her today than Natsu had the entire time she was sick.

The blonde mage frowned at the snow outside as she thought about how betrayed she felt again, but then she realized that she should just stop feeling sorry for herself and enjoy this little break with Gajeel. She knew that Gajeel had been hurt recently too and she wanted to be there for him no matter what. She was determined to help him.

* * *

After about thirty minutes, Gajeel walked in carrying more bags that contained their food. Lucy got a whiff of something that smelled absolutely delicious. The blonde easily sat up on the bed and watched as Gajeel sat out the food on their little coffee table across the room.

The Iron Dragon Slayer looked over at the blonde who practically had drool coming out of her mouth and said, "Do you think you will be able to sit up and eat Bunny Girl?"

Lucy nodded her head and said, "Yes, I am actually feeling a lot better now. Thank you for the medicine earlier."

Gajeel just snorted and watched as his guild mate carefully stood and made her way over. A large smile spread across Lucy's face as she asked, "Mmmm…it smells really good. What did you get?"

Gajeel sat down on the couch and said, "I didn't know what you liked, but I got you a big bowl of their homemade ramen that is supposed to be really good for a cold."

Lucy's eyes brightened as she said, "Thank you so much! I love homemade ramen! This looks delicious." Then she took a seat down next to the Iron Dragon Slayer.

Gajeel watched her from the corner of his eye to make sure that she was really ok, but he knew he didn't have anything to worry about when he saw that gleam in her eye as she looked at her ramen. Bunny Girl looked like she had just found her prey.

The two ate and sat in silence for the next several minutes before Lucy asked, "So what do you want to do now?"

Gajeel shot Lucy a confused look and asked, "What the hell are you talking about Bunny Girl?"

"Well we are in this really nice room, I am stuck inside, and it is really quiet. Do you want to watch a movie or something? There is that really nice lacrima screen over the fireplace and we could rent a movie or something." Lucy asked curiously as she slurped down the rest of her soup.

The Iron Dragon Slayer just blinked at his blonde companion a few times. Did she seriously want to spend time with him? He just couldn't figure this girl out.

As Lucy finished her bowl of ramen she turned to Gajeel who had confusion written all over his usual gruff looking face. Lucy waved her hand in front of Gajeel who then snapped out of his daze and asked, "What's wrong Gajeel? Do you not want to watch something?"

Gajeel felt like an idiot for just sitting there like a dumb ass as he said, "No it isn't that. If you want to watch a movie that is fine, just let me clean this mess up first."

Lucy watched as Gajeel started to grab their empty containers and when she offered to help he just gave her a glare that sat her back down in her seat. Lucy watched Gajeel in amazement. How could a man make cleaning up dishes look so damn sexy? Then her eyes widened and face blushed at what she had just thought.

Gajeel turned to look at the blonde when he sensed her nervousness. He couldn't see her face, but he could tell that she was embarrassed about something. He assumed it was because he looked like a pansy cleaning up after her.

Before Gajeel came to sit back down he grabbed an extra fuzzy blanket out of the closet and handed it to Lucy. He watched as her beautiful brown eyes grew wide and blush covered her face. The Iron Dragon Slayer gulped at how cute the girl on the couch looked.

"U-um, thank you Gajeel," Lucy said nervously.

Gajeel just grunted and sat down next to her and picked up the remote. As he flipped through the movies they could order he asked, "Does anything look good to you?"

Gajeel wasn't aware that Lucy had been eyeing him out of the corner of her eye, so for a moment she nearly panicked because she took his question to mean something else. Lucy quickly regained composure and then said, "I really like Casablanca."

The Iron Dragon Slayer snorted and said, "Of course you do."

Lucy scowled at Gajeel and said, "What is wrong with Casablanca? It is a classic love story and it is very romantic!"

"And I am a Dragon Slayer. We don't get into that romantic shit," Gajeel said gruffly.

"Please," Lucy asked eagerly.

"No," Gajeel replied bluntly.

Lucy wasn't going to let Gajeel win. She worked up some fake tears as she stuck out her bottom lip. She let out a fake sniffle and watched as Gajeel flinched back. Lucy looked up at the scared Iron Dragon Slayer with huge crocodile tears in her eyes and said, "B-but Gajeely I am sick and I want to watch Casablanca!"

Gajeel sat there frozen. He hated it when girls cried, but something wasn't right about this scenario. He couldn't sense sadness coming off of Bunny Girl, so what was her deal? He watched as the blonde continued to sniffle and rub her eyes before he moaned and said, "Fine, but tomorrow night it is my pick and you have to agree with whatever I choose."

Lucy broke out into a wide smile and yelled, "DEAL!"

The Iron Dragon slayer's mouth hung open at how quickly his guild mate's demeanor changed. He grumbled a few choice words before selecting the movie. The clever little bunny had tricked him—Gajeel Redfox. However, he couldn't help but think about how it would be nice to go on another mission with her after she got over being sick. Bunny Girl was clever and he thought that her magic rocked. For the first time in his life, he actually looked forward to the spending the next week with someone other than Lily.

As the two got situated, Lucy giggled and thought how this week might not be so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bunny Girl I promise it won't hurt," Gajeel growled.

"No way! That thing is huge! It is the largest I have ever seen! Besides, what if it tastes funny," Lucy whimpered.

"Yes it is larger than normal but it will make you feel good," Gajeel sighed as he said, "And it won't taste funny—you might even enjoy it."

Lucy shook her head violently there was no way she was going to put that _thing_ in her mouth, no matter how much Gajeel begged. "Gajeel I am scared. This is new for me and I don't know what it will be like," Lucy admitted shyly as she pulled her knees up under her face on the bed.

The muscular Iron Dragon Slayer leaned in closer to the scared looking blonde and said as comforting as he could, "If you want you can hold onto me. That way if it is painful you can squeeze me as hard as you want, but I don't think it will be as bad as you think."

Lucy's worried chocolate eyes met Gajeel's ruby ones and she knew she had to do this. There was no way Gajeel was going to let her out of it. She would have to put _that_ in her mouth. Lucy got a determined expression on her face and then said seriously, "Ok, hand me the pill and the glass of water."

Gajeel sighed in relief as he handed his blonde guild mate the largest pill he had ever seen as well with a glass of water. The doctor had given it to him yesterday and Lucy was supposed to take it every morning after she ate breakfast.

He was honestly just glad that he didn't have to argue with her as long as he did last night. After the two guild mates finished watching their movie, Lucy was supposed to take some more of her syrup medicine. When Gajeel told her that she needed to take one more dose before she went to bed, the blonde had dashed into the bathroom and locked herself inside. The very annoyed Dragon Slayer had stood outside of the bathroom door for over half an hour as he tried to get her to open up. He eventually had to threaten to eat the handle, thus he informed her how he would be able to see her bathe every day unless she opened up.

After a Gajeel had declared that, Lucy wasted no time in opening the door and downing the medicine. This morning, Gajeel had already blocked off the bathroom as a means of escape as he cornered Lucy on the bed to take her medicine.

Lucy frowned as she held the giant pill in her hand. She hated taking medicine. You would think in a world with magic they would be able to come up with something better than this. But even if she were at the guild, she knew that Wendy's magic would only do so much and she would still have to take this stupid ass pill.

"Just hurry up and take it Bunny Girl," Gajeel growled as he watched Lucy study the pill intensely like it was going to jump down her throat and kill her.

"DON'T RUSH ME!" Lucy yelled defiantly at the annoyed looking Gajeel.

Gajeel just grumbled as Lucy started studying the pill again. She was trying to determine the easiest way to take it. She didn't want the pill to touch her tongue because it felt coarse on her fingers and she didn't want the weird flavor to stay on her tongue. But then if she took a little bit of water first and then put the pill in her mouth, she was afraid that she might choke because of the awkward size of the pill.

Lucy decided to drink the water first, because she determined that Gajeel wouldn't let her choke—well she _hoped_ that he wouldn't let her choke. She looked up at the Iron Dragon Slayer who sat next to her and said, "Ok, I am going to take it now."

"About damn time," Gajeel muttered but watched as Lucy took a timid sip of water and then slowly put the pill in her mouth.

The next few seconds of Gajeel's life he honestly didn't know if he should laugh or be afraid. The moment that the pill went past Lucy's rosy lips and inside her mouth, her eyes shot wide open and her hands began to flail around. Lucy jumped up and started punching Gajeel's arm which caused him to yell, "WHAT THE HELL BUNNY GIRL ARE YOU CHOKING?"

Gajeel quickly got behind Lucy and readied himself to perform the Heimlich maneuver, but then Lucy let out a relieved sigh. The Iron Dragon blinked at Lucy in confusion as she pumped her fist into the air and yelled excitedly, "I DID IT!"

The Iron Dragon Slayer continued to blink in confusion at the girl who sat there smiling on the bed next to him. "What the hell was that Bunny Girl?" Gajeel asked clearly voicing confusion.

Lucy blinked at Gajeel a few times and then sweat dropped when she realized at what she had done. "Gomen Gajeel. I just had to focus on something else while I tried to swallow it," Lucy admitted nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"And you thought punching me would help you swallow a pill?" Gajeel asked uncertainly, because he was still not a hundred percent sure about what had just happened.

"Um yeah...Sorry about that, did I hurt you?" Lucy asked as she started to examine Gajeel's muscular bicep looking for any signs of damage.

Gajeel just harrumphed and said, "Like you could hurt me with those scrawny fists of yours. I was just trying to figure out why you were acting crazy as shit."

Lucy just pouted at Gajeel's statement and said defiantly, "I know I have small hands unlike your meat hooks," but then Lucy held up her hand with a smile and said sweetly, "Besides, Ladies such as myself are supposed to have soft and delicate hands."

"You aren't a lady," Gajeel said with a smirk which only made Lucy's blood boil in anger before he added, "You are the feisty Bunny who likes to battle against the odds that are even greater than her. You are loud, sometimes crude, and tough as nails."

Now it was Lucy's turn to blink in confusion. Did Gajeel Redbox really just compliment her? Gajeel turned his ruby eyed gaze onto the confused, and now blushed, blonde sitting next to him. He knew that she was probably trying to figure out if he approved of her or not so he said bluntly, "Look Bunny Girl, you can take what I said as a compliment and yes I do mean everything I said."

Then before Lucy could respond, Gajeel quickly got off of the bed and made his way to the bathroom. Right before Gajeel entered he heard Lucy's quiet voice say, "Thank you." A small smirk spread across the Iron Dragon Slayer's face as he entered the bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

As the bathroom door closed behind Gajeel, Lucy heard the shower water turn on but her body still seemed to be unable to move from what Gajeel had said.

She sat there and thought about how her situation right now was so odd and everything about it was such a mess. She was supposed to talk to Gajeel about Levy, which she already did thankfully, but she never intended to go on a mission with him and then get taken care of by him.

Lucy looked toward the bathroom door and thought about the man that was on the other side. She had to admit that she admired Gajeel in a way. She felt bad for him since he felt like Levy broke his trust, which Lucy thought Gajeel was valid in his argument. She had to admit that she was a little annoyed with Levy herself. Why didn't her friend tell her that she had been with Jet before? Or at least why not tell her that she liked Jet?

But Lucy admired Gajeel, because he appeared to be a fierce friend. His trust was everything and if you broke the trust and faith that he put in you, then why should he forgive you? Gajeel seemed to be a very serious, yet an oddly caring, person.

Then the mission that Gajeel took her on had her even more confused. Before she started to get sick again, he had expected her to pull just as much weight as him on the mission. However, he strategically planned almost every move that they had made. Then when she got sick, he already had a backup plan. He was an incredible mage.

Gajeel seemed to put a lot of thought into almost everything he did—except when it came to singing. He had taken the initiative to get her a doctor, buy her medicine, made sure that she took that medicine, got her dinner, cleaned up their dinner, and then he slept on the couch not even complaining the way Natsu would have if there was only one bed.

Lucy smiled to herself as she thought about the events from last night. Gajeel had agreed to watch Casablanca with her and he sat through the entire thing—never complaining once. Lucy blushed though as she thought about what it would look like if anyone had saw them. She had wrapped herself up in the blanket that Gajeel had got for her out of the closet and they sat next to each other and just enjoyed the movie in front of the warm fireplace in a cabin…alone.

The Celestial Mage gently leaned back and then turned to look out the window to watch the snow that was still falling. Gajeel had brought her along because of everything that happened with Natsu and Levy. She knew that eventually they would have to go back and face reality, but for the time being she was content at being here and getting the chance to learn more about her guild mate. She hoped that they would get more opportunities like this in the future.

When Lucy heard the shower turn off she decided that she better start getting ready too since she was still in her pajamas. The blonde got up to stretch and then thought about what she and Gajeel were going to do all day. She just knew that he probably wouldn't let her do much since she was still recovering, but she didn't want to make him just sit around all day. She felt guilty enough that he had taken care of her so well.

Lucy grabbed her things and turned around right when Gajeel came out of the bathroom. If Lucy didn't have a fever before, she sure as hell had one now. Gajeel wore a tight black shirt that showed off his rippling muscles and his white pants looked so damn good on him. His long black hair was still wet and slightly dripped down his arms. Lucy felt heat pool in her stomach as she watched a water droplet run down Gajeel's arm and made the piercings there glisten even more.

Gajeel sensed Lucy's eyes on him and looked over to see her completely stunned. His member slightly twitched as he watched her eyes roam over his body, but not only could he see the way that she looked at him…he could smell her arousal.

Their eyes met for a brief second, before Lucy realized that she had been busted for mind humping him. So as not to embarrass herself more, she darted past him towards the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Lucy stood in the bathroom as she tried to catch her breath. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire as she ran over to the sink to splash some water in her face. As she clutched the sides of the sink, she mentally berated herself for what she had done. She was so embarrassed, because she knew that Gajeel could probably smell her now wet panties because of his dragon senses. Lucy wanted to throw herself on the floor and weep, because she felt like such an idiot. She shouldn't be checking Gajeel out! He was her guild mate and technically he was the man that one of her best friend's was still in love with.

The blonde looked at herself in the mirror and once again chastised her mind for thinking such perverted thoughts about Gajeel. She barely knew the man, but just in one day he had shown a side that she had never seen before and she was insanely drawn to it. He was so brave and determined on the field of battle, but then he was oddly gentle—a trait she never expected the pierced man to have.

Lucy decided that she needed a shower fast to cool herself down more. No matter how much she rebuked herself, she couldn't stop her creative imagination from picturing herself licking the water off of Gajeel's arm and then…OH GOD SHE HAD TO STOP NOW! Lucy quickly turned the water on full blast and jumped in hoping to distract herself for the time being.

* * *

Gajeel stood frozen in the room as Lucy darted past him. He wanted to growl in excitement as he smelt her arousal, but then shock flooded him as he realized that he was thinking that way about Bunny Girl.

He could hear her and could still smell her in the bathroom. What the hell was she thinking right now? Why was she looking at him like that? Bunny Girl had been staring at him with such lust filled eyes, unless he was mistaken—but he sure as hell hoped that he wasn't.

Gajeel heard the shower water turn on and then heard Lucy let out a relieved moan. His mind immediately went to Perverted Land. Bunny Girl had the sexiest figure he had ever seen on a woman. He could practically see her right now and what that glorious body of hers must look like as the shower water rippled down her large breasts over her perky nipples.

The Iron Dragon Slayer let out a feral growl as he quickly towel dried his hair. He was so damn confused by the turn of events. He knew that Lucy only spoke to him at the guild yesterday because Levy had asked her to. Somehow that didn't sit right with him. He didn't like the idea that once they got back to the guild they might go back to how they were before…just guild mates. He liked spending yesterday with her—even if she was completely crazy half of the time.

Gajeel went and stood by the fireplace and contemplated everything that had happened. He knew that they were going to be cooped up in this cabin for the next six days together. By the looks of the weather it looked like they wouldn't get to do much, plus with Bunny Girl being sick he didn't want her to strain herself. But how in the hell was he supposed to think about anything else when she smelled so damn good and looked so tempting.

Pain seared through Gajeel's chest though when he remembered seeing her scratched up face when he had practically beaten her to death. He did not deserve someone like Bunny Girl—the woman that every single person in the guild adored. Even that Lightning Monster, Laxus, seemed to have a soft spot for the girl.

As Gajeel continued to sink lower in his thoughts about himself, Lucy came out of the shower in a pair of skin tight yoga pants and bright pink sweatshirt. Gajeel now had his hands on the mantle of the fireplace as he watched the flames flicker, just as he smelled the overpowering scent of vanilla and strawberries.

His throat felt like it was on fire and like he would never be able to drink enough water to quench his thirst. He knew he should not turn around and look at the curvaceous blonde that was causing him so much agony right now, because he knew the moment that he saw her then his iron rod would come to life again inside of his pants.

Lucy watched as Gajeel leaned with his arms against the fireplace. She felt her mouth grow dry as she imagined what his beautiful and unique eyes must look like as the firelight danced off of them. Before she got too aroused again, she quickly ran over to the mini-fridge and pulled out a bottle of water that Gajeel had got for them yesterday and chugged the contents. How was she going to be here with him for another six days when she was already thinking such perverted thoughts?

When Lucy finished her water she leaned against the kitchenette counter and realized just how silent the room was. Nothing could be heard except the crackle coming from the fireplace. Her cheeks felt flushed again and she thought that maybe her perverted thoughts gave her a fever. The room felt unbearably hot and her mouth had once again gone dry. She tried to grab for another water bottle out of the fridge when she felt a sudden rush of fatigue and nearly fell to the floor.

Gajeel had sensed a change in Lucy's breathing and noticed that her breath became more ragged, then when he heard the mini fridge door open again he turned to see her with a flushed face as she tried to get another drink. He was almost not fast enough as he watched a sudden rush of fatigue come over her. The Iron Dragon slayer lunged over the couch and caught his blonde guild mate before she fell on the ground. Her skin felt like it was on fire as he watched her blink in confusion.

"Gajeel?" Lucy asked weakly.

"I got you Bunny Girl," Gajeel said seriously. He knew that she had a fever from being sick and he quickly picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the bed.

After Gajeel gently placed Lucy down on the bed, he attempted to move away to get her some more medicine when he felt her tiny hand grab his shirt as she said in a pained whisper, "Gajeel please don't leave me."

Gajeel felt his heart clench at how scared she sounded. He realized that she had been sick for all of those weeks before, mostly alone since Erza and Gray were sent on several various missions by Master Makarov and Natsu had spent every waking moment with Lisanna. No wonder she wasn't better yet if she had to do everything by herself.

Gajeel touched his hand to her forehead and looked into Lucy's sad eyes and said full of concern, "Don't move, because I will be right back! I promise you."

The Iron Dragon Slayer quickly ran to the bathroom and got a cold wash rag and then grabbed some fever reducer with some more water. After he grabbed the supplies, he gently placed the cold towel on Lucy's forehead and then held her up so that she could swallow more pills.

* * *

The next hour felt like the longest of Gajeel's life. He knew that it was just a fever and that it would pass, but he didn't like seeing Bunny Girl in so much pain. He decided that if her fever did not go down within the next few minutes then he was going to traipse through the now four feet of snow and drag a doctor here to see her.

Luckily to his relief, Lucy's fever went back down after her short nap. When she opened her eyes she looked over and saw Gajeel sitting on the edge of the bed with his arms on his knees and his face in his hands.

She felt relieved as she looked at the man who stayed by her side—even if he didn't have to. As she tried to sit up, Gajeel looked over at her with concern all over his face and she just gave him a slight smile which seemed to slightly soften his features.

"How are you feeling Bunny Girl?" Gajeel asked as he watched Lucy lean against the wooden headboard.

Lucy continued to smile weakly and said, "I feel a little better, but I still feel weak."

Gajeel just nodded his head and then went to get Lucy some soda and a few crackers. As came back to the bed, he handed them to her and she gratefully accepted.

The two sat in silence for several minutes as Lucy munched on her crackers and sipped her soda. When Lucy felt like she had enough to eat, she placed the food items on her nightstand and then looked at Gajeel and kindly said, "Gajeel, thank you so much for taking care of me. I am sorry that I am being such a burden to you right now. This has just been a really bad winter and my body can't seem to fight off the infections."

Gajeel's ruby eyes studied the tired looking blonde for several minutes before he said, "Bunny Girl don't worry about it, because you are not being a burden. Besides you would get better faster if you relaxed instead of pushing yourself so much. You work too hard."

Lucy just smiled slightly, because she knew that what Gajeel had said was true. She was always pushing herself and doing things by herself. She felt like she had to after her mother died. Her father had more or less abandoned her emotionally. Her spirits were all she had when she was younger and she just didn't feel right about having them take care of her if she was sick.

"I know you are right Gajeel. I promise not to argue with you for the rest of the week about taking my medicine. I will try and take it easy," Lucy admitted with a smile.

"Damn straight I am right. I am always right," Gajeel said firmly as he crossed his arms smugly. But then the Iron Dragon Slayer got a gleam in his eyes as he looked over at the beautiful blonde.

Lucy gulped at the way Gajeel's gaze studied her before he said, "Also Bunny Girl, you wouldn't get such high fevers if you weren't constantly picturing me naked."


	5. Chapter 5

"Shit Bunny Girl! I'm sorry! It was just a joke!" Gajeel yelled as he watched Lucy's eyes roll back into her head and she collapsed back down onto her pillow. "Shit…" the Iron Dragon Slayer grumbled as he felt the blonde's forehead again. He felt like an idiot for making her fever spike again. It was supposed to be a joke to get her worked up a little so that she would yell at him. He didn't mean to practically cause her to go into a coma.

Gajeel quickly went to re-soak the damp cloth to replace on Lucy's head. He felt like a jerk for how he teased her and made her pass out again. He honestly didn't think that someone like Bunny Girl would be attracted to a brute like him. He still wasn't a hundred percent sure, but his guild mate's actions had him so confused. Up until Natsu started dating Lisanna, he had been convinced that Bunny Girl and Natsu were an item. He would always smell the Fire Dragon Slayer's scent all over her, but now all he could smell on her was the sensual smell of vanilla and strawberries—strawberries just waiting to be plucked.

Now here he was, alone in a room with her. Sure they were guild mates and on a mission together, but the way she had looked at him earlier and the way she smelled was completely intoxicating. It had been so long since he had been with a woman, but Bunny Girl was different. She was the girl in the guild that everyone loved; whereas he was…well he wasn't good enough for someone like her.

Gajeel walked back over to his unconscious partner. He placed the damp cloth back on her head and let out a labored sigh. Bunny Girl looked better already, but Gajeel still felt like an asshole for getting her all worked up. However, part of him couldn't help but feel a little smug by the girl's reaction. She was too innocent at times.

The Iron Dragon Slayer looked at the clock and realized that it was well past lunch time. He knew that Lucy would have to eat soon for her afternoon dosage and knew that he would have to track through the snow again. He didn't mind walking through the snow, the cold didn't bother him, in fact he was somewhat relieved that he would be able to get out for a little bit so that he could clear his head.

Gajeel checked Lucy's temperature and could tell that it was slowly returning to normal. He watched as her breath evened out and she looked peaceful as she slept on the bed. Her hair was sprawled out on the pillow and her cheeks were still slightly flushed. He watched as her chest slowly rose and fell from her breaths. He gulped as her large mounds looked enticing even underneath the sweatshirt that she wore. His ruby eyed gaze then followed her neckline and his eyes landed on her pink lips that were slightly parted. Gajeel suddenly had the overwhelming urge to taste those lips.

The grumpy Dragon Slayer let out a feral growl as he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. He quickly jotted down that he would walk over to the main lodge to grab them some lunch. He hoped to be back before she awoke because he knew that she would worry about him in all that snow, but he had to get out of here and fast. The need to feel up the blonde was clouding his sense of judgment.

Gajeel practically slammed the note down on the nightstand next to his guild mate, grabbed his coat, and then bolted out of the door to get them some lunch.

* * *

Lucy gulped at the way Gajeel's gaze studied her before he said, "Also Bunny Girl, you wouldn't get such high fevers if you weren't constantly picturing me naked."

Almost instantly, Lucy felt her face heat up again and the room began to spin. She could feel her body give out as her head became clouded. She could vaguely hear Gajeel swear and apologize, but she could not respond as she closed her eyes and let sleep take her once again.

* * *

Her head felt heavy as she opened her eyes. She looked around the room and saw that it was still snowing outside. The snowflakes were large and beautiful as they danced around in the air. It was absolutely breathtaking to watch.

A small smile graced Lucy's lips as she slowly rose from the bed. She wanted to be able to feel the snowflakes on her skin, so she quickly threw the covers back on the bed and started to head towards the door.

The moment her small hands touched the cold door knob, she heard a low sensual voice behind her say, "Where do you think you are going?"

Lucy's body shook as the voice seemed to echo through her body. She turned to look and her brown eyes grew wide at the half-naked man before her. "Gajeel…" Lucy whispered as the Iron Dragon Slayer slowly stalked towards her like she was prey.

Lucy's brain could not seem to comprehend the image of the man in front of her. Before her stood Gajeel Redfox in nothing but a black towel that lowly rested on his hips. Lucy's mouth went dry as her brown orbs took in the sight of Gajeel's hardened pectorals and chiseled abs. His body glistened with beads of water from the shower that he just got out of. Her eyes then fell right on Gajeel's perfect v-line. She realized that just one simple tug with her pinkie finger could make that towel fall perfectly to the floor.

Despite the fact that Gajeel was half naked, there was something else different about this Gajeel. He still had the same piercing eyes and ripped muscles, but this Gajeel's facial expression was almost softer and his hair seemed even more luxurious—almost wavy. His body looked both smooth and rough with his wet muscles glistening from their fireplace. KYYYYYAAAAA! THIS WAS THE IKEMEN VERSION OF GAJEEL! HER BRAIN HAD PRETTIFIED HIM!

Lucy tried to take deep breaths. Gajeel was sexy either way in her opinion; however, this version seemed less intimidating but at the same time he seemed more sensual and more of a threat because of the overwhelming sense of sexuality that seemed to roll off of him. She panicked! She didn't know what was going on and deduced that it must be a reaction from her high fever from earlier. She shouldn't have such perverted thoughts about a guild mate no matter how hot he looked half naked!

As Lucy reached for the door knob again, she saw a large metal studded arm reach past her head and pushed the door close.

She felt a strong naked chest press against her back as a pair of warm lips barely touched her ear. "I thought I told you earlier to stay in bed Bunny Girl," Gajeel whispered huskily into her right ear.

Lucy body shuddered involuntarily from a mixture of Gajeel's words and his body as his left hand gently ran down her torso. "Gajeel…" was all Lucy could muster to say as she felt both of Gajeel's hands now rub down her body and made their way to her waist.

"I guess I will just have to punish you for being naughty. You sick little girl," Gajeel growled as he spun Lucy around and pressed her body up against the door.

Lucy didn't know whether to feel aroused or alarmed by Gajeel's intensely sexual actions. She gulped as her warm brown eyes met Gajeel's brilliantly red ones. Her eyes then followed down to his mouth when he said sensually, "Sick girls like you need a man to make them feel better. I told you earlier Bunny Girl, that you wouldn't get such high fevers if you weren't constantly picturing me naked. But I now know that they only way to cure you is to give you exactly what you want."

Before Lucy could even admit that yes she really did want to see Gajeel in all of his naked glory, she felt Gajeel's firm lips crash down onto hers. She felt so naughty as she moaned into his mouth and felt his strong hands grab the back of her hair to deepen the kiss.

Her mind kept trying to tell her that there was no way this could be real, but Lucy honestly didn't care. Gajeel's hot kisses were enough to wash away any doubt in her mind. His tongue swirled around hers and Lucy gave into the pleasure that was being offered to her.

Her large breasts were pressed tightly against his bare chest and she could feel the knot in Gajeel's towel pressing against her stomach. She whimpered at the thought of the knot coming undone to reveal something she was so curious about now.

But before Lucy could wrap her arms around Gajeel so that she could feel that ripped body even more, Gajeel quickly pulled away and said slightly amused, "Careful Bunny Girl, you are the patient and I have to make sure that your fever doesn't spike again."

Lucy stood with her mouth agape as Gajeel stepped back and looked her up and down. Even though she was still in her pink sweatshirt and yoga pants, she felt completely naked and vulnerable under the Iron Dragon Slayer's gaze.

Gajeel licked his lips and got an amused look in his eyes as he said, "First things first Bunny Girl, you shouldn't be wearing such warm clothes when you have a fever. Let me help you take those off."

Once again Lucy was stunned and flustered all at the same time. Before she could protest about her clothes, Gajeel suddenly ripped her sweatshirt right in half. His brute strength completely mesmerized her, but then her face grew flushed as she looked down and saw that her red lacey bra that covered her chest was now completely exposed to the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Mmm…did you pick that out to match my eyes?" Gajeel nearly growled as he tossed Lucy's ripped sweatshirt to the side.

"U-um," Lucy stuttered out as she watched one of her favorite sweatshirts being thrown away.

She tried to cover her chest with her hands to hide the fact that her body felt flushed because of Gajeel's sexy actions, but her arms were pinned back against the door as Gajeel stepped back towards her again. "Bunny Girl, I didn't say that you cover up," Gajeel said as he licked down Lucy's jawline.

"Gajeel," Lucy breathily moaned out as she felt Gajeel's solid chest press against her large, nearly exposed breasts.

She was so torn between acting proper or giving into temptation. Her mind couldn't seem to focus on anything other than how Gajeel used his teeth to lower one of her bra straps off of her shoulder. Her core felt painfully hot and she squirmed in an attempt to relieve some of the ache between her legs.

Gajeel continued to place erotic kisses on top of Lucy's breasts. His tongue slowly raked over the lacy fringe between her skin and her bra when she squirmed again. "Oh, is my patient in pain again?" Gajeel asked with a smirk. Then Iron Dragon Slayer stepped back and said briskly, "Remove your pants Bunny Girl."

"But Gajeel," Lucy tried to object. Sure kisses were one thing, but she had to draw the line somewhere. She wouldn't give in that easily.

"Doctor's orders," Gajeel said almost urgently as he grabbed ahold of the top of Lucy's yoga pants and pulled them down.

Lucy gasped as she felt her pants slide down her legs and she stood exposed in her lacey red see-through panties.

"You are such a naughty little patient Bunny Girl," Gajeel rasped as he began to kiss along the top line of Lucy's panties, "No wonder you keep getting sick. You are practically begging for me to cure you."

Why couldn't Lucy seem to move away or stop Gajeel? She felt like all she could do was stand there and let him do wonderfully sensual things to her body and she couldn't fight against it—not that she entirely wanted to.

As Lucy let Gajeel ravage her body with kisses, she finally heard him say, "Bunny Girl, I think it is time for your medicine."

Then suddenly Lucy felt her legs being thrown around Gajeel's ripped torso as he pressed her up against the hard door. She practically screamed in pleasure as Gajeel temptingly bit down on her lower lip and pinned her between his hard body and the cool hard door.

Finally admitting defeat, Lucy decided to give into temptation and sink her teeth into the delicious forbidden fruit that was Gajeel Redfox. She quickly wrapped her arms around Gajeel's neck and ran her hands through his luscious long hair.

But much to her disappointment when Gajeel grabbed her hands and pinned them back up against the door. His ruby eyed gaze seemed to penetrate her very being as he said in a lowered voice, "Bunny Girl, you aren't allowed to administer your own dosage. You have to let me give it to you, because otherwise you wouldn't be able to handle it."

Lucy moaned as Gajeel began to suck and tease her cleavage. She couldn't seem to disagree with anything that the man said. She was so sure she would normally say something or mouth off to him, but frankly she just didn't seem to care right now. How could she deny Fairy Tail's ultimate bad boy?

However, her attention was quickly snapped back into focus when Gajeel said, "I think you are still too hot. We need to remove more of your clothes."

"Wh-what?" Lucy stammered out as she felt Gajeel unhook her bra at an amazing speed and threw the lacey garment towards the ground. Then she suddenly felt her body being carried towards the large fire place in their room. "Gajeel, what are yo-," Lucy tried to ask but then felt Gajeel's strong lips crash back down onto hers. She felt Gajeel's muscular arms slowly lower them toward the floor and she felt her bare back touch something soft and fuzzy. Her eyes darted around and saw that she was on top of a large white fuzzy rug. She couldn't remember that being in the room before, but she soon forgot about her confusion when she felt Gajeel's mouth trail down her body as he took her left breast into his mouth.

"Gajeel!" Lucy screamed as his rough tongue danced around and sucked on her nipple while his other hand grabbed her right breast roughly.

All Lucy could do to hold on was to grab Gajeel's hair as he continued to pleasure her body. Once again, Gajeel jerked away and shot her a mischievous look as he said, "I told you Bunny Girl that you are not allowed to administer your own dosage."

Lucy bit her lip at the feral sound in Gajeel's voice. It was so freaking sexy and seemed to turn her on even more. She looked down and saw that the black towel he had on was still snug around his waist. How in the hell was that thing still on?

Lucy could tell that somehow Gajeel seemed to know what she was thinking. He got a devilish smirk on his face as he said, "Oh Bunny Girl, I'm not sure if you're ready for the final dosage yet. That one will be the most painful treatment yet, but I swear that I am the best doctor and it will cure you in no time. You will become addicted to it if you aren't careful. That is why I have to give it to you. You wouldn't be able to control yourself as you begged for more."

"Oh gods," was all Lucy could say in response to Gajeel's comment. Suddenly she felt Gajeel's firm hands roam down her hot body and then he slid her panties down her legs. She quickly flushed in embarrassment as she watched Gajeel pull her red panties down past her ankles. She tried to close her legs together, but was stopped by a firm pair of hands that spread them further apart.

"You are not allowed to refuse treatment," Gajeel said huskily, "I have to make sure that you can handle the next dosage." Lucy watched as Gajeel's head slowly lowered towards her womanhood, but not before he shot her a mischievous grin and then she felt a hot wet tongue slide across her clit.

"GAJEEL!" Lucy screamed as her back arched up off of the soft rug. Her mind was being blown by the intense wave of pleasure that seemed to rock her.

She tried to grab onto something, but then felt two strong hands pin her hands to her side. "You aren't allowed to help with your treatment," Gajeel said hungrily as he flicked his tongue against her pearl.

Lucy didn't know whether to cry in frustration or scream out in pleasure. She felt pressure constantly building in her core and she knew she was seconds away from the most mind blowing orgasm ever.

But before Lucy could reach her climax, Gajeel pulled away and said with a smirk, "I'm sorry Bunny Girl, but I don't like the idea of administering your cure this way. I guess we will have to go to the final stages of your treatment. This medicine is sure to cure you."

Why would he stop like that? Lucy was confused and irritated at first, but then quickly forgot her frustrations when she watched Gajeel lean back. His body was so well built and he looked so strong and masculine as the firelight flickered off of his half naked torso. Her body was still on the verge of an orgasm as she watched Gajeel's hands reach down to grab the top of his towel. Her eyes widened in anticipation for what was about to come next.

The towel slowly began to fall, but before Lucy could see the thing that she was most curious about Gajeel froze and said, "Sorry, it looks like we will have to try this again another time…"

* * *

Lucy vaguely heard the sound of a door as her eyes shot wide open. She shot up and looked towards the noise to see that she was no longer on the floor but back in the large bed in the cabin.

She tried to catch her breath and could feel her sexually frustrated body tremble, because she had no way to release her pent up energy. Her head swirled from the effects of her fever crazed dream and her panties felt uncomfortably wet. Lucy then gasped when she heard the door open. She looked up at the door where Gajeel stood in the door frame with a stunned look on his face and his hands full with containers of food.

Their eyes both widened at the sight of the other person and Lucy knew that Gajeel could probably smell her arousal because of his dragon senses. How in the hell was she supposed to explain this?

She looked back at Gajeel who slammed the food down on the coffee table as he muttered, "Goddammit," and stormed back out of their cabin.

Lucy gulped as she watched Gajeel storm off. She moaned and threw herself on her pillow as she thought about how this was going to be one awkward week.


	6. Chapter 6

Gajeel growled and punched a tree as the snow fell heavily around him. The Iron Dragon Slayer didn't know what the hell was going on. Why did Bunny Girl smell like that?

"What in the hell was she doing?" Gajeel growled as he used his Iron Dragon's Sword to chop a tree in half. He had to get out the pent up frustration he had. He had never smelled anyone that smelled as good as Bunny Girl did when he returned to her room. For the first time in ages, he felt like he could barely control his actions. He wanted nothing more than to pin her down on that bed and plunge his other hardened iron sword right into her.

"God dammit!" Gajeel yelled as he kicked a pile of snow. He thought that getting away to cool his head would help, but _**no**_ …Bunny Girl's scent and her big brown eyes still lingered in his mind. "What the hell is going wrong with me?" Gajeel asked himself as he slumped down in defeat into the snow.

Gajeel never lost control like this. Sure, before he joined Fairy Tail he was a hot head, almost as much as Salamander, but now he had a little more composure. One thing he could always control though was his sexual urges.

The Iron Dragon Slayer knew that even though Master Makarov was one of the biggest perverts he knew, the tiny Master would never approve of the men in his guild blatantly disrespecting women just for sex—even when over half of the guild consisted of horny, perverted males. So Gajeel told himself when he joined Fairy Tail that he would become a man of honor; a man that his guild would be able to rely on when they needed him. But now here he was in a pile of snow trying to calm down after he had gotten the horniest he had ever been before. He had been in the woods for hours and the sun was already starting to set. He had left their shared room at lunch time, but he still felt just as on edge as when he stepped back into their room to give Bunny Girl her lunch. Gajeel let out a low moan at the memory of Lucy in bed. He wanted to taste her and her hear cry out his name so freaking bad.

However, a deep scowl fell on Gajeel's face. This whole mission with the Celestial Mage in his guild was just a fluke chance for them doing something together. If Salamander hadn't acted like an idiot, or the Shrimp hadn't pissed him off, then he wouldn't even be in this mess. This whole situation was just something else he could blame them for now too. Someone like Bunny Girl would never seriously be interested in a guy like him. He was rough and an asshole, whereas she was so sweet that it was almost sickening. She was too good for him and he knew it.

Once again Gajeel punched a nearby tree and then decided to head to the lounge that was at the ski resort that they were at. He needed a drink to clear his head, because he knew that he wasn't ready to go back to the room yet. He was worried that either Lucy would still smell as sexy as hell from being so aroused, for whatever reason he was still unsure of, or he would smell her in the shower which was nearly just as bad right now.

The heavy snow that fell from the sky didn't even faze Gajeel Redfox as he stomped his way through it. The cold wind felt good on his hot skin and the quietness of the resort was starting to calm his thoughts.

As Gajeel reached the lodge he saw the dim lights of the candles and noticed that not many people were inside. He assumed it was because of the weather and decided to go ahead and go in.

Once he stepped through the door, an old barkeep looked up from the glasses he was drying and said, "Well, come on in! We don't have many people here tonight, but by the looks of it you look like you could use a drink."

Gajeel just grunted a reply as he made his way over the bar and took a seat. "Get me a beer," Gajeel said grumpily.

The barkeep just chuckled at Gajeel's actions and then got a large mug and filled it with a nice, dark ale. As the barkeep placed the large drink in front of the Iron Dragon Slayer he said, "I know that look."

The Fairy Tail Mage just ignored the man and then took a long swig of his ale. Gajeel didn't know what this crazy old fool was talking about, but he sure as heck wasn't going to open up to some stranger. That kind of shit didn't happen in real life.

"Yeah, just about every other male that comes in here all alone at this time has the same problem," the barkeep said with a self-assured nod.

Gajeel just harrumphed and took another drink of his ale before the barkeep leaned on the counter and asked, "It's a girl isn't it?"

The Iron Dragon Slayer practically choked on his drink by the question. How in the hell did this barkeeper know?

Judging by Gajeel's actions, the barkeep just let out a booming laugh and said, "I told you that I knew what kind of look you had."

Gajeel recovered from shock quickly and then his normal grumpy facial expression returned before he said harshly, "I don't know what you are talking about."

The barkeep raised a disbelieving eyebrow at Gajeel and replied, "I would beg to differ. Let me guess…you got in a fight and now you feel like an asshole and you don't know what you can do to make it up to her."

The Iron Dragon Slayer just looked at the barkeeper in annoyance and said firmly, "Not even close."

"Oh so you aren't even a couple yet. Well that is even more difficult," the barkeep said as he continued to dry the mugs around him.

Gajeel just rolled his ruby eyes in annoyance. He just wanted a damn drink. He didn't want to share his whole life story; but more importantly, he didn't want to talk about Bunny Girl and how she smelled hotter than hell with some stranger. Bunny Girl was the guild's precious fairy that no one was allowed to touch. All Gajeel could do was admire her, but never act on anything.

"Well if you want my advice…" the barkeep said as he stared up at the ceiling with an intent gaze.

"Which I don't," Gajeel mumbled loudly as he took a final drink of his ale.

"…then I would just tell her how you feel," the barkeep continued as though he didn't even hear Gajeel's rude comment, "A strong, young lad like you shouldn't have any problems getting a girl. Unless she is scared by your appearance, which then I would suggest a haircut and go a little easier on the piercings."

"What the hell?" Gajeel asked in a growl as he slammed the large mug down on the bar.

The barkeep just chuckled at Gajeel's reaction and said with a smile, "I was just seeing if you were paying attention."

Gajeel just harrumphed and paid for the drink. He kept a scowl apparent on his face as thoughts of what he should do next ran through his head. The Iron Dragon Slayer felt a slight pang in his chest because he knew that Bunny Girl had been sick lately and now he left her to take care of herself for the afternoon. He sighed to himself, because he knew that she probably didn't even take her medicine while he was gone.

However, Gajeel's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the barkeep say, "You should probably get back to her soon, because you probably left her waiting somewhere…didn't you."

"Good grief you're annoying," Gajeel muttered in annoyance. He didn't know what angle the barkeep was trying to work, but Gajeel was starting to get grumpier than usual. He hated it when people tried to pry into his business or tell him what to do.

The Iron Dragon Slayer looked at the clock before he headed out and cursed. How in the hell did it get to be almost 9 p.m.? He felt like the sun was just setting a little bit ago. Now he felt worse than he originally did, because Bunny Girl was probably still waiting back in the room for him.

"Dammit," Gajeel muttered to himself and decided he better hurry and take some food back to his guild mate and make sure that she took her medicine before he screwed up the night even more.

* * *

Lucy sat on the couch in front of the fireplace with her legs tucked up under her chin. She felt so embarrassed. She let out a sigh in defeat when she looked at the clock in their room and saw that it was almost 9 p.m. and Gajeel still hadn't returned.

Earlier after Gajeel left, Lucy took another shower because she felt all sweaty from her dream and then she ate the lunch that Gajeel had brought for her. Her heart sank lower and lower the longer he was away. She felt horrible for what had happened, granted she knew that she couldn't control her dream because if she did then that towel would have definitely fallen to the floor.

"Uuuuhhhhh," Lucy moaned as she buried her face into her knees more. The whole afternoon Lucy had been plagued by the images of her dream. She had never really thought of Gajeel in a sexual way before this trip. Sure she knew that he had incredible muscles, was ridiculously powerful, and had that bad boy image going for him but she honestly never thought she would find herself this attracted to him. Now that she had seen this softer side to him, because he had been so kind in taking care of her and now her dream—she knew that there was no way that she would be able to look at Gajeel Redfox the same way ever again. Besides one of her best friends had had a crush on him, even though that girl was now about to marry another man. Lucy still couldn't help but feel like she would be breaking some sort of unspoken code. She felt defeated because she knew because of Levy that Gajeel was off limits.

Earlier Lucy had attempted to leave to go find Gajeel because she thought that he was hurt, but then Virgo had passed through her gate because it was time for Lucy's next round of medicine. Lucy let out a defeated sigh, because she felt so hopeless. Gajeel probably wouldn't appreciate her going to look for him or sending Loke to go find him, so instead Lucy waited impatiently back at their room. She knew that Gajeel would be able to take care of himself, but for some reason she was still worried about him.

However, no matter how concerned Lucy was for Gajeel, she honestly didn't know what she would do once the Iron Dragon Slayer returned. She wasn't an idiot. She knew that Gajeel would have smelled her arousal with his Dragon senses earlier. How was she going to explain herself? Would he say something to her?

Lucy moaned despairingly into her knees again because earlier he had teased her when he said that she wouldn't get fevers if she wasn't constantly picturing him naked. The statement was true, but Gajeel didn't know that it was true and he shouldn't make fun of her for something like that.

But now how was she going to explain this? Was she just supposed to tell him that she had the most incredible wet dream of her life about him? Lucy screamed out and shook her head no. There was no way she could tell Gajeel that in her dream he was acting like a sexy doctor trying to cure her. She would sound like the biggest pervert ever.

Sadly before Lucy could come up with a good plan on how to _not_ act like a complete idiot in front of Gajeel, her heart skipped a beat when she heard the door knob turn. Suddenly the world around her seemed to freeze and she was too afraid to even take a breath as she eyed the door to their room cautiously. She wasn't ready! She wasn't mentally ready for what was about to happen!

Lucy inhaled quickly in an attempt to brace herself for what was about to come next, but no matter how hard she tried she could feel her heart beat pound in her chest and she suddenly felt like the room was over a hundred degrees. She could tell that her face was bright red and she quickly grabbed a book that she had been reading earlier and buried her face into it so that Gajeel would not be able to see her pained expression.

As Gajeel walked in, his nose was once again overwhelmed by the delicious scent of warm strawberries. However, his senses picked up on something else. Was Bunny Girl nervous?

After Gajeel had walked in with some chicken noodle soup for his guild mate, he looked over and saw her sitting on the couch with her face tucked into a book and she was wearing black yoga pants with a large off the shoulder baby blue sweatshirt and had a large blanket across her lap. Even though he couldn't see her face, he could tell that she was extremely embarrassed. He could hear her pulse quicken and could tell that she was holding her breath like she was waiting for him to do something.

The Iron Dragon Slayer awkwardly walked through the door and sat the food down on the coffee table in front of Lucy. He struggled to swallow, because he suddenly felt self-conscious. Dammit, he never felt self-conscious. He cursed at himself, because he needed to get a grip on his emotions. But the way that Lucy wouldn't look at him really bothered him.

Without saying a word Gajeel just sat out her meal and then gruffly asked, "Bunny Girl did you take your medicine?"

Lucy just quickly nodded her head yes, but she was inwardly annoyed that that was the first thing he had asked her after being gone the whole freaking day.

"Good," Gajeel said bluntly before he stomped over to grab his things and then headed into the bathroom.

After Gajeel had shut the bathroom door and Lucy heard the shower water start, she finally let out a relieved sigh. "Thank god," Lucy moaned out as she sat her book down. Then the blonde eyed the food that Gajeel had brought her. She let a huff of annoyance, because she blamed Gajeel for everything that had happened. If he hadn't been so damn sweet earlier than none of this would be happening! They would just be guild mates and she wouldn't be thinking about how the steamy waters of the shower were probably running down his hot, muscular, naked flesh right now.

"Stupid Iron bastard," Lucy grumbled as she cooled the hot soup before she took a bite. She was annoyed and flustered. She was annoyed because she didn't ask Gajeel to do all of this. She didn't ask him to get her medicine or bring her meals, but the stupid idiot did it anyways. But then she was flustered, because why would Black Steel Gajeel do this for her? Gajeel didn't seem like the overly caring type of guy. In fact, he seemed like the exact opposite. Why did he have to be so manly and sexy?!

Lucy had to put her soup down and burry her face into the couch, because now all she could do was picture Gajeel in a plaid flannel shirt chopping wood. "I'm so pathetic," Lucy cried out helplessly with blush still on her face. Her imagination was running away with itself as fantasies of Gajeel doing manual labor while she brought him a nice, cold glass of lemonade flooded her mind. She had to stop before she pictured them doing it again and before she got aroused again.

Suddenly Lucy gasped and shot straight up when she heard the shower water turn off. She quickly slurped down the rest of her soup and then threw away the container as fast as she could before she ran back to the couch and plunged her face back into the book that she had earlier.

After a few moments, Gajeel finally exited the bathroom. His eyes quickly darted over to where Lucy was sitting on the couch reading her book. He noticed that he had finished her soup already and she seemed determined not to talk about the events form earlier. He grimaced to himself, because he remembered that the she would know about his dragon senses since her partner was the Salamander. This just couldn't get any more awkward, but then Gajeel noticed something funny about his blonde guild mate and asked with slight, low chuckle, "Is that book good to read upside down Bunny Girl?"

Lucy gasped and her eyes widened in surprise; not only was she surprised that Gajeel spoke but she felt even more like an idiot since he had been right about the book. "I was just looking at something!" Lucy lied quickly and terribly in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

Gajeel just rolled his ruby eyes but then a slight smirk crossed his face. He didn't know why, but he liked how flustered he made the girl across the room.

The Celestial Mage wanted to take the book in her hands and beat her head against it. How could she not notice something as obvious as a book being upside down?! She wanted to cry because now Gajeel probably thought that she was even more of an idiot.

Lucy couldn't continue for the rest of the night at this pace. She had to do something to get her mind off of the awkwardness so she said quickly, and a little too loudly, "So it's your turn to pick the movie…so pick!"

Gajeel stood in shock at the blonde. Did she seriously want to watch a movie again? However, he quickly obliged because he didn't know how else they were going to make it through the evening. At least if they watched a movie then they wouldn't have to speak to one another.

The Iron Dragon Slayer took a seat next to Lucy and grabbed the remote to flick through the options on the lacrima screen. He noticed in his peripherals how she stiffened as he positioned himself next to her. Gajeel suddenly felt extremely pissed off. Here he was thinking that maybe Bunny Girl had had a dream about him; however, she clearly seemed uncomfortable just being next to him so perhaps she had a dream about someone else. Gajeel snorted at his own luck, because Lucy had probably had a dream about that Ice-Prick or Laxus or something—there was no way Bunny Girl would ever dream about him or think of him like that.

As Gajeel took a seat next to Lucy, she couldn't seem to control the nerves in her body. She suddenly became very aware of how close they really were. Their bodies were practically touching! There was Gajeel's muscular, studded arm right next to hers. Then without meaning to, Lucy let out a low whimper because she remembered how in her dream Gajeel had pinned her body down with his own and how good his body felt.

Gajeel froze and then turned to look at Lucy when he heard the sensual sounding whimper. The Iron Dragon Slayer saw how Lucy's face was bright red as she tried to turn away so that he couldn't see. Why in the hell had she made that kind of noise? It sounded so damn good, but why?

However, he noticed how her face seemed to be getting redder and redder. Gajeel was concerned that Lucy was about to get another fever, so he said with a serious and gruff tone to his voice, "Bunny Girl, I think it's time for more of your medicine."

"KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lucy screamed in surprise and Gajeel flinched from the sudden sound that was released from the girl next to him. The blonde tried to take deep breaths, but no matter how hard she tried she struggled to breathe because in her dream, Gajeel had said almost the exact thing!

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Gajeel asked with a stunned and slightly concerned expression.

"N-n-nothing!" Lucy said nervously as she tried to hide her embarrassment from Gajeel.

Gajeel could sense that Lucy's pulse quickened once again and her face looked even more flushed. Gajeel couldn't help but notice how weird his guild mate was acting so he said bluntly and unknowingly, "Well it doesn't look like nothing. You might be too hot. Maybe you should take off some of those clothes."

Lucy wanted to scream! What in the hell was going on!? Why was Gajeel saying almost verbatim what her dream had said? "I'M FINE!" Lucy said quickly, "J-just p-pick out a movie already!"

The Iron Dragon Slayer was as confused as hell. What was he saying or doing that was making her act this way? The room almost seemed too hot to him because of the fireplace going so close to them and his guild mate was wearing that heavy sweatshirt. He just assumed that it was too warm in the room for her. He couldn't understand why she was overacting.

"You know, I am not so convinced that you did take your medicine Bunny Girl. You're acting crazy as shit. Do I need to give you your medicine?" Gajeel stated with a scowl on his face.

Before Lucy could stop the words coming out of her mouth, she said breathily, "You have no idea how much I would like that."

Lucy's brown eyes widened at her own statement and then she quickly flung her hands over her mouth and looked over at Gajeel who was staring back at her with a shocked face. Lucy then laughed nervously and in an attempt to change the subject she asked quickly as her words ran together, "Wellhowaboutthatmovie?!"

Gajeel just continued to blink and stare at the girl who sat next to him. What in the hell was she talking about? However, the Iron Dragon Slayer quickly shrugged off the statement and assumed that it was a side effect from her medicine that was making her act nuts. Gajeel then turned his attention back to the task at hand and smirked when he said, "This looks like a good one."

It hardly registered to Lucy that Gajeel even selected a movie as she nodded her head in agreement to whatever he chose. She was so lost in her own world in an attempt to not do anything else stupid that she didn't even notice that Gajeel had turned off the lights.

After several minutes of silence, the only sounds that could be heard were from the crackle of the fireplace and the movie. Lucy finally felt like her body was calming down and decided to look up, relax, and enjoy the movie with her guild mate.

"Whoa! What the hell is this!?" Lucy screamed as she jumped back on the couch. When Lucy looked up she saw the frightening image of a little boy walking down a dark hallway while haunting like music was playing.

"I don't know the name. Some horror movie," Gajeel said nonchalantly.

"We can't watch this! It is too scary!" Lucy tried to protest.

Gajeel just gave Lucy an exasperated look before he replied in annoyance, "You picked that dumb ass chick flick last night so it was my turn tonight, remember?"

Lucy just pouted in annoyance at Gajeel and crossed her arms under her large breasts before she leaned back against the couch. She couldn't argue with his valid statement and it annoyed her. This man was doing everything imaginable to get under her skin today.

The Iron Dragon Slayer watched in amusement as his words sunk into his guild mate's head. He knew that Bunny Girl was smart and reasonable, and he knew that he had won this argument because she wouldn't go back on her word.

For the sake of his own amusement, the muscular mage leaned over to Lucy and said huskily, "If you want, you can sit on my lap if it will make you feel safer."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock at Gajeel's teases and her face heated up even more. She quickly tried to stand up as she said, "How dare yo-," but then the blanket that had been on her lap got tangled in her legs and she went crashing down on top of Gajeel.

Both mages froze as their eyes were locked on one another's. The movie droned on in the background behind them and neither Lucy nor Gajeel had the courage to move away from one another. Lucy's body hovered over Gajeel's and her blonde hair gently brushed his face. Earlier in an attempt to keep Lucy from crashing into the coffee table, Gajeel had grabbed her waist to steady her and his large hands remained firmly on her slim and sexy waist while Lucy's hands rested on Gajeel's broad shoulders.

Lucy's eyes eventually darted down from Gajeel's eyes and her eyes narrowed in on his slightly chapped lips. She bit her lip lightly, because she couldn't help but wonder if he kissed just as good as that dream.

Then without even realizing it, Lucy slowly began to lean closer and closer towards the lips of Gajeel Redfox.


	7. Chapter 7

The Fairy Tail Mage's faces were just a hair's breadth away from one another. Lucy's chocolate eyes looked straight into Gajeel's ruby eyed gaze and her plump lips glistened as they hovered so temptingly close to the Iron Dragon Slayer's own.

The blonde mage slowly began to lean closer and closer to the Iron Dragon Slayer. Her heart pounded uncontrollably as she felt Gajeel's strong hands grasp her hips. Her body practically screamed at her as pleasurable tendrils shot around underneath her skin.

As Lucy leaned in closer to Gajeel Redfox's lips, her mind went completely devoid of logical thought. Her lips were barley a centimeter away from Gajeel's lips when her eyes shot wide open as the sound of a woman screaming in terror echoed throughout their cabin.

"KYYYAAAAAAA!" Lucy screamed and jumped on Gajeel even more out of instinct and tried to hide behind the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Oi, what the hell Bunny Girl? It's just a movie!" Gajeel yelled as Lucy nearly kneed him in the groin in an attempt to put Gajeel in-between her and the sound of the scream.

Lucy blinked a few times and looked at the lacrima screen to see a woman running down a long dark hallway in terror. For a few moments, Lucy didn't even realize that she was on top of Gajeel with her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. Eventually, she let out a relieved sigh because the sound she had heard was just from the movie and she slowly lowered herself onto Gajeel's lap.

Gajeel remained frozen and stiff in his seat because he felt Lucy's large chest press up against his shoulder. He wanted to growl as the soft mounds invaded his personal space. Here he was trying to be a gentleman on this trip, but the blonde on top of him was sure making it difficult.

The Iron Dragon Slayer could still sense that Lucy's nerves were trying to calm down from the sudden sound of the movie, but then his mind went back to what had just happened. Was Bunny Girl about to kiss him? Surely not…he was just a stubborn asshole who once beat the shit out of her…why would someone as beautiful as her want to kiss someone like him?

Lucy's mind was still lost in thought and had yet to notice that she was still positioned in Gajeel's lap. However, her attention soon snapped into focus when she felt a large, strong hand grasp her hip bone firmly. Lucy felt a ripple of nervous pleasure arouse her womanhood and it took everything in her not to moan into Gajeel's ear by his actions. She wanted to scream, because the real Gajeel's kindness and then the Gajeel of her dreams were messing with her head way too much.

Before Lucy could get up off of Gajeel, she turned to look at the man who still had his hand on her hip and she was shocked by his facial expression. The normally serious expression of Gajeel Redfox had turned into one that made Lucy's heart ache. His normal gruff scowl looked more like a frown and his eyes—his eyes looked as though he had just witnessed a great loss.

Then without even thinking, Lucy slowly reached up with her soft hand and touched Gajeel's cheek. Lucy felt Gajeel stiffen from her touch and she felt a pang in her chest by his actions before she whispered, "What's wrong?" Lucy no longer cared that she was in Gajeel's lap or that they weren't really close before this mission. She could see the pain he was in and she wanted to do everything within her power to help him.

Suddenly Gajeel asked in a low voice, "Why are you not afraid of me?"

It took Lucy a few moments to completely register what Gajeel had asked her. The blonde asked with a slight chuckle, "Why would I be afraid of you?"

Gajeel suddenly turned to position himself to look straight into Lucy's brown orbs once again and Lucy felt an incredible pain in her chest by the look on the Iron Dragon Slayer's face. Gajeel's face was a mask of sadness, regret, and anguish. She felt like Gajeel's brilliantly red gaze penetrated her very soul.

The Iron Dragon Slayer grasped Lucy's hipbone tighter and said in an almost feral growl, "I tortured you. I beat you. I don't understand you at all…"

Lucy finally understood what this whole conversation was about. Gajeel's expression now made so much more sense to her as she felt the powerful Dragon Slayer start to pull away from her and he sat her down next to him.

The blonde wasn't even embarrassed by the fact that she had still been on Gajeel's lap up until just a moment ago; however, her eyes looked confused when Gajeel began to rise off of the couch and he said in a low voice, "Look, I will see if they have another room available yet so you can have your space. Goodnight Bunny Girl."

Now Lucy was pissed. What was happening? Then before Gajeel could take another step away from her, Lucy grabbed ahold of his arm firmly and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? DON'T YOU WANT MY ANSWER BEFORE YOU JUST STORM OFF INTO THE SNOW AGAIN!? NOW SIT YOUR ASS BACK DOWN BEFORE I MAKE YOU SIT!"

Gajeel's eyes widened in shock as he turned to look at the blonde that had a firm grasp around his muscular arm. Lucy's brown eyes were determined and he couldn't help but be stunned by her audacity. No one ever spoke to him like that.

"If you weren't being such a male about things you could at least wait to hear my answer to your question," Lucy snorted out a little more calmly but still held onto Gajeel's arm as she pulled him back down onto the couch next to her.

Gajeel just let his guild mate pull him back down next to her; partially because he was still stunned by her boldness and partially because he did genuinely want to hear what she had to say.

Lucy just harrumphed once Gajeel was positioned next to her again and she crossed her arms under her breasts before she said sternly, "Now you better listen well, because I will NEVER repeat this to you again…GOT IT?!"

A wide eyed Gajeel just nodded his head as Lucy nodded firmly back at him before she continued, "First I would like to say that I think you are an idiot."

The Iron Dragon Slayer let out a low growl which didn't even faze the blonde next to him before she continued, "The second thing I would like to say is that I am not afraid of you anymore."

Gajeel's muscles tensed slightly at Lucy's honest. However, Lucy didn't give Gajeel much time to think before she added quietly and sadly, "I don't want to lie to you, but I used to be afraid of you. I used to have nightmares about you. I used to worry that you would come back and beat Natsu…then I would have to go back and live with my father again."

Never in all of Gajeel's life did he feel more like an asshole than he did at that moment in time. He knew that he had acted like a total dick when he was a member of the Phantom Guild. He had been so angry all the time back then that he didn't care who he hurt in the process. But hearing his guild mate next to him admit that he had even terrorized her beyond what he actually did made his blood boil in shame from his past actions.

The Fairy Tail Mages sat next to each other as the movie continued to play on the lacrima screen. Then the Iron Dragon Slayer did something that he hardly ever did, he took a deep breath and in a low voice said, "I'm sorry."

A half turned smile appeared on Lucy's lips. She didn't like what she had just confessed to Gajeel, but she knew that if they were ever to truly be friends then she would need to be honest with him. She also felt deeply touched, because she knew that the Iron Dragon Slayer was a very private man and a very proud one and he probably hardly ever apologized to anyone—if he had ever apologized.

Lucy looked at Gajeel and gave him a kind smile as she said, "Thank you Gajeel. It really does mean a lot to me that you said that, but you should also know something else—even though I used to have those dreams about you, ever since you joined Fairy Tail the dreams stopped. I forgave you a long time ago. I know now that you are an honorable man and now you have my complete trust as a fellow guild mate and as my friend."

"What? Why?" Gajeel asked still slightly stunned by the smiling girl's actions next to him.

"Because everyone deserves a second chance," Lucy admitted wholeheartedly.

Gajeel just frowned at Lucy's naivety. She shouldn't trust him, she shouldn't forgive him, and she sure as hell shouldn't be in a room alone with him. "That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard. You shouldn't forgive people so easily—especially to people who don't deserve to be forgiven," Gajeel sternly replied.

Lucy just smiled wider and said, "It's not stupid and of course I know that you shouldn't forgive people easily; however, isn't it nice to know that you will be forgiven anyways—even if you don't ask?"

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Why would anyone do that anyways?" Gajeel harrumphed.

"It's called friendship Gajeel. You should really look it up," Lucy giggled before she added, "You are now my friend so I can forgive you and not be scared of you if I want to. After all, you brought me on this mission with you so we are friends forever."

Gajeel's muscles flexed in annoyance at how happy his guild mate sounded by her statements; however, he could sense by her speech and by her body's natural reactions that she believed what she said to be true. The Iron Dragon Slayer couldn't help but let out an annoyed sigh at the conversation. He still felt like he shouldn't have been forgiven, but he knew it was pointless to argue with the blonde.

However, Gajeel's negative thoughts were interrupted when he saw two big brown orbs staring intently at him. Then before he could ask Lucy what she wanted, the blonde put her hand on his shoulder and said with a smile, "Face it Gajeel, you are stuck with me."

At his guild mate's statement, Gajeel couldn't help but finally let out a slight chuckle. He watched as Lucy's smile widened as his chuckle escaped his mouth. "Whatever you say Bunny Girl," Gajeel finally added to Lucy's statement.

Lucy just nodded her head firmly and was relieved to see that Gajeel finally looked a little more relaxed. She turned back towards the lacrima screen, but remained close to Gajeel's side. Lucy didn't see the harm in staying close to him, because they were friends and this was a scary movie they were watching after all.

For once in his life, Gajeel didn't mind the fact that someone was invading his personal space. The blonde girl so close to him never ceased to amaze him.

As the movie continued to play, Gajeel's thoughts were no longer on the sounds coming from the lacrima screen. Instead his ruby eyes kept secretly sneaking glances at the voluptuous mage next to him.

The Iron Dragon Slayer watched in amusement as Lucy held the blanket up close to her face and she would bury her head in the fuzzy fabric whenever something scary happened. He could feel her body jump and stiffen from the horror music as he continued to feel her soft skin brush against his hardened arm muscle.

Gajeel could feel his mouth water as he thought about earlier when their lips were so close. If he could go back in time he knew he would have roughly grabbed the back of Lucy's blonde hair and then would have pulled her down into a kiss that she would never forget. He wanted to ravage that curvaceous body and wrap those silky legs around his waist and plunge into her so hard that she would dream about him again, but this time it wouldn't be nightmares.

However, Gajeel rebuked himself for letting his mind wander about the beautiful Celestial Mage when he felt his lower iron rod stiffen and come back to life. Earlier she clearly had been dreaming about someone or doing something for her to smell so damn good when he came back to the room. It kind of pissed him off at the thought that some other male could turn on his blonde temporary partner. He wanted to do that to her instead.

But Gajeel's thoughts were interrupted because he felt a soft mound brush against his elbow. He quickly readjusted his position so that if Lucy looked over then she wouldn't see the massive tent in his pants, but he knew as long as Lucy was next to him then he would continue to have this massive hard on all night long.

* * *

After the movie had finally finished, which seemed like an eternity to Gajeel, and after he had showered, he went back to the couch so that he could attempt to get some sleep. Lucy was already in the bed, but he could tell that she was still awake. He was just thankful that there would finally be some distance between their bodies and he was also thankful that she took her medicine without another argument tonight.

Gajeel pulled the blanket up around him and his eyes slowly closed as he watched the burning embers in the fireplace. However, Gajeel's few moments of peace quickly ended when he heard Lucy clear her voice and then asked, "U-um, Gajeel are you asleep yet?"

The Iron Dragon Slayer let out a labored sigh and replied, "I just closed my eyes. How in the hell would I already be asleep?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Lucy stated nervously before she added, "Goodnight Gajeel."

"Goodnight Bunny Girl," Gajeel stated bluntly and then attempted to try and sleep again.

Much to Gajeel's dismay, he was still unable to fall asleep because he kept hearing his guild mate shift around on her bed every few seconds. With his dragon hearing, and the fact that he was so damn tired, every sound she made seemed like it was a hundred times louder than normal.

"Bunny Girl," Gajeel growled, "If you don't stop moving around back there then I am going to tie you up for the night."

The Iron Dragon Slayer heard the blonde eep at his statement before she said quickly, "I'm sorry, it's just that…well…I um…"

"Dammit Bunny Girl, just spit it out already," Gajeel said clearly annoyed because he was completely exhausted after the day's events.

"I'm too scared to fall asleep you asshole!" Lucy yelled, "You made me watch that horrible movie and now I am afraid that I am going to get murdered in my sleep!"

"Well the one committing the murder would be me since you won't shut the hell up," Gajeel replied grumpily as he put his pillow over his head.

Then before Gajeel knew it he felt a sudden impact to his chest and felt the wind get knocked out of him. After he coughed and gasped for air he opened his eyes and glared at the blonde woman before him, he was kind of surprised at how quickly she managed to get over to him without him noticing. "What the hell was that for Bunny Girl?!" Gajeel yelled as he took a menacing step towards Lucy.

"That's for being a jerk and not being sympathetic to a girl in need!" Lucy replied with her hands on her hips as she glared back up at Gajeel.

"What need? What the hell are you talking about?" Gajeel argued back.

Lucy eyed Gajeel dangerously before she blurted out, "You idiot! I am too afraid to fall asleep alone because of that horrible movie you made me watch!"

"NO ONE SAID YOU HAD TO WATCH IT!" Gajeel yelled.

"IT WAS ONLY FAIR SINCE I MADE YOU WATCH CASABLANCA, BAKA!" Lucy yelled back.

"SO WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? DO YOU WANT ME TO SLEEP WITH YOU OR SOMETHING?" Gajeel asked bluntly as he took another step closer to Lucy.

"YES I WANT YOU TO SLEEP WITH ME!" Lucy yelled back at Gajeel and took another step forward. The two mages bodies were now slightly touching because of their proximity.

"You don't know what you're asking for," Gajeel replied huskily as his red eyes shown against the embers from the fire.

Lucy's large breasts heaved up and down from her heightened nerves as she replied breathily, "I think I do."

Then without another word, Gajeel and Lucy looked at one another hungrily before their lips collided together.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy and Gajeel's mouths moved in unison as Gajeel grabbed Lucy's ass, picked her up with her legs around his torso, and carried her over to the bed. The Celestial Mage wanted the Dragon Slayer more than anything she had ever wanted before. Lucy's pussy ached with desire that only Gajeel's cock could ease. Her arms were around his neck when he laid her down on the bed. She could feel his giant manhood pressing against her inner thigh. She wanted him...no...she needed him.

Gajeel pulled his lips away from the blonde and his lust filled ruby eyes met her chocolate ones as he asked, "Are you sure you want this Bunny Girl?"

He had such a mischievous grin that Lucy nearly begged him to fuck her right there, but then the realization of why they were even on this mission crossed her mind. Lucy paused for a moment. She wanted to continue, but tonight...she knew deep down tonight would be wrong.

The Celestial Mage sat up on the bed and gave Gajeel a kiss on his cheek. She patted the bed next to her as a motion for Gajeel to sit next to her. Lucy noticed how Gajeel didn't seem upset, but rather concern and confusion seemed to fill his eyes.

The blonde said, "Gajeel, I want you now more than I have ever wanted someone, but it wouldn't be right."

Lucy felt Gajeel's body stiffen, so she quickly corrected herself because she didn't want him to think for one second that she didn't want him, "What I meant was is that I wouldn't feel right about making love with you tonight—not that I never want us to make love."

Gajeel's mouth lifted on one side in a half amused grin as he replied, "Make love." He couldn't help it. Bunny Girl had the body of a model, some of her closest friends were the perverted Cana and the Ice-Stripper, and yet she could seem so innocent at times. However, he knew the truth about her now—she was a lusty girl. The thought amused him.

"Yes! Make love! I wouldn't do it with just anyone. I'm not a girl that is into one night stands and shit like that," Lucy harrumphed but eyed Gajeel carefully because she wanted to see his reaction before she added, "it has to be with someone I really care about."

The Iron Dragon slayer looked at his new teammate with a serious expression while Lucy continued to say, "And I do really care about you. But I wouldn't feel right about us doing anything until I speak with Levy first."

Gajeel took a deep breath before he said in a gruff tone, "I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

"It's just...both Levy and Natsu hurt us. I don't want to treat them how they treated us," Lucy said with sadness in her voice.

The Iron Dragon Slayer wrapped his arm around Lucy's waist and pulled her closer to him. His mind was reeling with the events that had led up to this. He wanted Lucy just as badly as she wanted him—that much was clear since he could still smell the pool of arousal coming from between her legs. It wasn't the first time he had blue balls on this trip and it probably wouldn't be the last. The truth is, he felt really honored that she wanted to be with him. But it wasn't just that—Bunny Girl not only cared about him, but she wanted to do things right by the people who had hurt them. The old Gajeel would have told them to fuck off and then fuck his beautiful partner all night long, because he didn't give a damn what anyone thought about him. However, he liked how he had changed a little and he liked that he was able to see just how special his Bunny Girl was. If she needed time, he was patient, he would wait. He still felt like he didn't deserve her, but he knew he didn't want this new feeling to end. Who would have thought that a Bunny could soften a Dragon's heart…and so quickly?

However Gajeel's thoughts were interrupted when Lucy asked, "Gajeel, when we get back home and after I have spoken with Levy, would you like to come over to my house for dinner?"

A large grin spend across Gajeel's face and with a smug tone he asked, "Bunny Girl, are you asking me on a date?"

Lucy just rolled her eyes at Gajeel's teasing and gave him a playful slap on the chest before she replied, "Yes Mr. Redfox, I'm asking you on a date."

"Well are you a good cook?" Gajeel asked in a serious tone.

"Yes! I'm a great cook!" Lucy proclaimed.

Gajeel could tell that the question had gotten under his partner's skin, because her eyes narrowed at him and Lucy had her mouth in an angry pout. The Iron Dragon Slayer just shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I guess I could make it then."

Lucy harrumphed and muttered, "Ungrateful jerk."

This made Gajeel do his "Gehee" laugh, but to play with his Bunny Girl even more he leaned over and huskily growled in her ear, "I would love to come over to your apartment and eat you out, Bunny Girl."

Goosebumps shot out all over Lucy's body and she bit her lip so hard that it almost started to bleed. The blonde mage had to cross her legs together tightly to try and relieve the ache that suddenly appeared because of Gajeel's sexy and husky voice. This was her stupid idea after all—waiting. Lucy could tell that her face was the color of Erza's hair as she stammered out, "Baka."

Gajeel felt smug as he stood up to walk back over to the couch to get some sleep, but before he could wish his partner a good night he heard Lucy giggle lightly. The Dragon Slayer knew this couldn't be good.

"Gajeely," Lucy said in a sultry voice, "just because we shouldn't have sex tonight doesn't mean I don't want you to sleep next to me. After all, you made me watch that scary movie."

The Dragon Slayer's dick started to come to life again as he turned around and saw Lucy sitting on the bed leaning forward and pushing up her huge breasts with her arms. The blonde's smile was wickedly mischievous and Gajeel knew that it would be very long night.

* * *

The week went by so fast. Lucy finally made a full recovery thanks to Gajeel forcing her to take her medicine every day. Lucy had an amazing week getting to know Gajeel. To pass the time, Gajeel bought them some board games, which got nearly aggressive as the guild fights do. The Iron Dragon Slayer also bought more books for Lucy to read and they had a horror movie marathon much to Lucy's dissatisfaction; however, she did like that Gajeel held her close to him during the movies so she didn't really argue with him on the matter.

With Gajeel sitting next to her, the blonde sat on the train staring out the window at the snow covered country side that was headed back to Magnolia. Lucy had mixed feeling about returning home. On one hand, she couldn't wait to have Gajeel over and cook for him. She also wanted to go on more missions with him—if he would let her, because she loved how she got to keep all of her share plus, she really loved being around him. His presence calmed her and made her feel safe. She realized that she wanted this to be more than just a friendship—she wanted him. Lucy wanted Gajeel to be all hers.

Lucy's thoughts were pulled back to the moment though and she was nervous about telling Levy everything that had transpired between the Iron Dragon Slayer and herself. On top of that...Lucy wasn't sure how her team or Natsu would react.

Gajeel sat next to Lucy with his eyes closed. Even though Wendy gave him medicine to help with his motion sickness, it didn't completely make the feeling go away. When he heard Lucy sigh heavily next to him, he peaked one of his ruby red eyes open to look at her.

The Iron Dragon prided himself on his gruff personality. It kept people away. But when he looked at Lucy and watched as she leaned against the glass of the train watching the snow fall, he couldn't help the feeling that he got in his chest. She was so beautiful. He had enjoyed the week, which had really surprised him—especially with how shitty the week had started out. Gajeel didn't like worrying about the future, but he knew that he wanted to be around Lucy more.

"What's the matter Bunny Girl?" Gajeel asked in his gruff tone.

Lucy sighed again before she replied, "I'm just worried about telling Levy. I'm honestly not sure how she will react."

Gajeel just closed his eye again, because he honestly didn't have a clue either. Girls were a mystery to him, especially the one sitting next to him. The Dragon Slayer could tell that his silence didn't help so he tried to reassure Lucy by saying, "I'm sure it will be ok. You and Shrimp are friends."

Lucy just looked annoyed at Gajeel, what did he know? He was a man. She appreciated his optimism though, well...if you could call Gajeel optimistic.

The two finally arrived in Magnolia. Gajeel offered to walk Lucy home to drop her things off before she went to go find Levy. Lucy wanted to find Levy as soon as possible because tonight she had invited Gajeel over and she still had to go pick up ingredients for her homemade spaghetti.

When they reached Lucy's apartment, Lucy thanked Gajeel before she gave him a kiss on the cheek. If she didn't know better, then she would have thought that Black Steel Gajeel blushed a little.

"So I'll see you tonight then?" Lucy asked with excitement in her voice.

Gajeel couldn't help himself when he said, "Of course you will see me, I told you that I'd love to eat you out."

Lucy's face heated up, which just made Gajeel even more amused before he added, "I'll talk to you later Bunny Girl. I don't want you getting another fever on me because you can't handle my sexiness yet."

Lucy rolled her eyes at the man's antics, but she really couldn't wait for tonight. After Gajeel left, Lucy quickly dropped her things off and immediately headed straight for the guild. When she entered the guild was full of commotion. Lots of people were visiting, drinking, eating, and enjoying each other's company because of the snowy day.

The Celestial Mage spotted her blue hair friend at the bar reading a book. As Lucy started heading over she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a smiling Lily.

The black Exceed looked at his guild mate and asked, "So how did the mission go?"

Lucy couldn't help the huge grin that spread across her face as she replied, " It went really well Lily. Gajeel is pretty amazing."

Lily nodded approvingly before Lucy added, "Gajeel is coming over for dinner tonight, would you like to join us?"

Lily smiled at Lucy and agreed to join, because he has missed his Dragon Slayer friend and he wanted to get to know Lucy better. The Exceed was curious if something more could bloom between the Celestial Mage and his Dragon Slayer.

Lucy had been with Gajeel all week and she felt guilty that she would be taking another night away from Lily. Lily and Gajeel were usually inseparable, plus she wanted to get to know the brave Exceed a little more. However, she couldn't help but laugh on the inside because she knew this would throw quite the kink into Gajeel's sexy plans—she wanted to see him squirm a little.

The two continued to head over to the bar while Lucy told Lily all about the bandits that Gajeel and Loke had taken. However, she decided to leave out the part about her taking out the leader with her sneeze.

Lily looked very impressed by Lucy's story and he thought about how it would be nice if they could all go on a mission together soon.

When the two reached the bar, Mira smiled brightly at them and was about to ask how the mission went but was cut off by Levy who harshly spat out, "Well it looks like the guild's slut is finally back."


	9. Chapter 9

The room grew quiet after Mira gasped, because of Levy's statement. All eyes were on the little blue haired Mage and on Lucy whose mouth was hanging open in shock.

Lucy laughed nervously, because she wasn't sure if Levy was joking. It was so out of character for the Script Mage.

"What?" Levy asked with a disgusted look on her face, "You didn't think I'd find out that you whored yourself out to Gajeel this week?"

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Lucy asked—now quite visibly upset.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about you pathetic bitch!" Levy screamed at her once best friend, "I asked you to talk to Gajeel for me and what does the empty headed, big-tittied Lucy do? You run off with him and sleep with him just like you do with every other guy you meet!"

Lucy's body was visibly trembling with a mixture of pain and anger. Everyone who was at the guild was staring at the confrontation. Lucy tried to keep her voice calm when she replied to Levy's accusations, "Not that it is anyone's business here, but I'm still a virgin and I did speak to Gajeel for you."

"Liar! Yeah you claim to be a virgin, but most virgins I know don't dress like shitty prostitutes," Levy spat out in disgust, " How could you do this to me Lucy?! You knew I was in love with Gajeel and you seduced him anyways! You are nothing but a slut!"

Lucy saw Jet during Levy's rant and noticed how he had visibly flinched by the bluenette's harsh words. Lucy felt so bad for the man.

"Look at me!" Levy screamed.

Lucy did look at the girl, but it was Lucy who had tears running down her eyes, not Levy. The blonde didn't understand what was happening. Levy told her before she left that she was going to marry Jet. Why would Levy not ask her about the mission first, before jumping to a conclusion?

"What's the matter bitch? None of your teammates here to save your weak ass like they usually do? So because Natsu doesn't want you because you are too pathetic and weak, you have to go after _**MY**_ Dragon Slayer?" Levy venomously said.

"Levy that's enough!" Panther Lily finally yelled out. The Exceed had heard enough lies. "Gajeel was the one who asked Lucy to go on a mission because they are friends."

Levy ignored Lily and asked, "What's the matter Lucy? Are too stupid or too weak to reply? God sometimes I wish Minerva would have finished the job for us."

"Levy!" Mira now yelled out with about a dozen other Fairy Tail mages. Mira wasn't 100% sure on what was happening between the two girls, but she knew that these accusations against Lucy were wrong and Levy had crossed a line.

Lucy was now sobbing. She felt like this was a dream, this couldn't really be Levy talking.

"Don't defend her Mira!" Levy snapped at the S-Class Mage, "If Lucy had her way then Lisanna wouldn't be with Natsu! That idiot probably dumped Lucy because she was a shitty piece of trash in bed anyways!"

"Enough!" Mira yelled as she slammed her hands down on to the bar. The white haired woman had her demon aura around her that even scared Master Makarov. "Lily, will you take Lucy home?" Mira asked the Exceed.

Lily nodded, but saw how Lucy had checked out a while ago. The Exceed could tell that Lucy's trust had once again been broken by someone and he knew that she wasn't ready to deal with that stress.

The black Exceed gently touched Lucy's shoulders and said in a protective tone, "Lucy, let's go."

As Lucy turned to follow Lily, Levy yelled out, "Oh no you don't slut!" As an attempt to keep the horrible conversation going.

However, Lily got Lucy out of there in a hurry and he could hear no more once he got Lucy out of the guild. The Exceed floated next to Lucy as she mindlessly walked home and let the snow fall all over her tear stained face. Lily was furious at the turn of events. He liked Lucy and he used to like Levy, but he couldn't understand the sudden outburst in the girl.

Lily helped Lucy up to her apartment and helped unlock her door. She looked so broken and sad that Lily felt honor bound to help her.

When they walked in, Lucy immediately went to her small couch and sat down. She put her knees up to her head and buried her face in them.

Lily asked with concern in his voice, "Do you need a drink or anything Lucy?"

The blonde just shook her head no. Lily was still worried but he knew that Lucy needed more help than he could give. The little Exceed grabbed a blanket off of Lucy's bed and then flew above Lucy to drape it around her shoulders while he said, "Lucy, I'm going to go get something. I promise I will be back in thirty minutes or less."

The Exceed knew that he wouldn't receive a response, because Lucy was still in shock. So he quickly left to get the one person Lucy needed most right now—Gajeel.

* * *

After Gajeel had made it home, he noticed that Lily wasn't at their house in the woods. The Iron Dragon Slayer knew that the Exceed must be at the guild.

Gajeel threw his things down before he flopped down onto his couch. He closed his eyes as he got comfortable and then smirked at his plans for this evening. Bunny Girl was hot as fuck. He had a surprisingly pleasant week with Lucy and got closer to her than he ever thought possible. He still wasn't entirely sure why she was attracted to him. In all honesty, he knew that he was an asshole and difficult to put up with because of his rough personality.

Lucy didn't seem to care though and Gajeel's brows furrowed together when he remembered the things he did for her this last week; like getting her dinner, getting her medicine, and buying books for her. He never did shit like that for anyone—well except for Lily. Gajeel didn't know why but he just felt like he needed to show Lucy how he could provide and be a good man.

"God I sound like a fucking pussy-whipped pansy," Gajeel muttered out at his own thoughts.

The Iron Dragon Slayer continued to relax as he thought about tonight. He already told himself that he wouldn't pressure Lucy into anything. In fact, he smirked as he thought about how he was going to make her beg him to fuck her their first time.

The dark haired man continued to smirk as he fantasized about Lucy on her knees begging to suck him off. Gajeel could feel his pants getting tighter as he thought about Lucy's lips tightening around his thick shaft.

Gajeel cursed to himself when his concentration was broken by the sound of wings heading straight for his and Lily's house. His dragon senses knew by the sound that it was Lily coming at an incredible speed. The Iron Dragon slayer leaned up on the couch, because he couldn't help but be worried because Lily never came home like this. Then he smelled anxiety coming from Lily. Gajeel let out a low growl as he rose from the couch. He would punch whoever's lights out for working Lily up like this.

Just as Lily reached the door, Gajeel opened it wide for him and the little Exceed flew so fast inside their house that he nearly crashed.

"Lily, what the hell is wrong?" Gajeel asked as he watched the Exceed breathing heavily trying to catch his breath.

"Lucy needs you," Lily panted.

Gajeel growled and was about to storm out to find the blonde—it must be serious for Lily to be acting like this. Dread washed over Gajeel, was the guild being attacked? Was Lucy hurt?

"Wait Gajeel, we need to take food," Lily stated as he walked towards their kitchen.

"Food?" Gajeel asked now completely confused.

"Yes, Lucy was going to cook for us tonight and now she can't," Lily replied as he explored their pantry.

Gajeel walked into their kitchen and leaned against the post and asked, " _We_?"

Lily blinked for a second then gave Gajeel a smug smirk and said, "Sorry to interfere with your mating plans, but Lucy invited me over for dinner too."

"Mate? You make me sound like beast, Lily." Gajeel chuckled out.

"Well you have the table manners of one," Lily stated honestly.

Gajeel rolled his eyes. Leave it to Lucy to invite Lily over too—like they were some kind of family. The Dragon Slayer paused at his own thought...family...

"Do you think Lucy has any garlic salt?" Lily asked, breaking Gajeel's concentration.

"Garlic salt? What the hell Lily?!" Gajeel asked as he saw Lily pulling out some frozen chicken breasts from their freezer. "Why are we cooking for Bunny Girl and not the other way around? Did she admit that she can't cook?"

Lily's eyes grew sad as he said, "Gajeel you better have a seat and don't do a damn thing until I am finished."

The Dragon Slayer took a seat on one of their barstools and listened to Panther Lily say, "Lucy came to the guild. When she got there she and I conversed about your mission together and that's when she invited me to dinner, but as we were walking to the bar were Levy was sitting well…"

Gajeel thought the pause Lily had was too long so he asked in annoyance, "Well what?"

Lily took a deep breath and said, "Levy got angry at Lucy and said a lot of untrue things—in front of everyone that was there. Levy was lucky that Erza wasn't there or she might have lost her head."

Gajeel's brows furrowed together and he growled, "What kind of things did Shrimp say?"

Lily sighed out, "She called Lucy a slut and multiple other things because she went on a mission with you. It got pretty bad. She blamed Lucy for seducing you away from her."

Gajeel flew up from his seat, his body was shaking in anger, "What the fuck is Levy's problem?!"

"Gajeel, Mira and I got Lucy out of there and I took her home. She is waiting for us and Lucy needs you more now than you scaring the shit out of Levy," Lily said determined to get Gajeel to calm down and to help.

The Iron Dragon Slayer wanted to punch a hole into something, what in the actual fuck was Levy thinking? Here he thought the Shrimp would be cool once Lucy told her. He didn't expect things to be perfect, because that is just life, but clearly he didn't understand a goddamn thing about women.

"Do you think Lucy would like a chicken with some steamed rice and vegetables?" Lily asked breaking the silence by pulling more food out of his and Gajeel's pantry.

The Iron Dragon Slayer's anger seemed to melt away as he watched a determined Lily ready to help Lucy. Gajeel studied his Exceed friend for a minute and asked, "Lily, why do you care so much about Lucy? Why did you refuse to go on the mission with us?"

Lily stopped for a moment and sat the food he had gathered down before he responded, "Lucy is a very brave and kind girl. Her magic is unique just like she is. She has one of the biggest hearts I have ever seen and I think she is your missing half."

"Missing half?" Gajeel asked as he chuckled, "That is very romantic of you."

Lily looked into his best friend's ruby red eyes and said, "Gajeel, after everything you went through growing up with Metalicana and Phantom Lord—you deserve someone like Lucy. I know you think you don't, but you do. From what I have gathered she grew up pretty alone. She has a big heart and she just needs someone to protect it."

Gajeel was stunned by the Exceed's wisdom; however, Gajeel wasn't so sure that he deserved Lucy the way Lily thought he did. Then with a heavy sigh Gajeel finished helping Lily gather some ingredients so that they could make Lucy dinner. The Iron Dragon slayer looked at his friend and said, "Well Lily, let's go take care of our Bunny Girl."


	10. Chapter 10

Gajeel and Lily made it back to Lucy's apartment and before Gajeel opened the door he could smell Lucy's tears and hear her crying quietly. Hearing her cry immediately made his blood boil and he couldn't understand what the fuck Levy was thinking. Lucy's heart was pure as gold. She was so good that it almost made Gajeel want to puke because Lucy was too sweet and too damn forgiving, but then he smiled because that's why he cared about her so much.

When they knocked Lucy didn't answer, but they went ahead and let themselves in because they knew Lucy wouldn't mind. Lucy had curled up in a blanket that was covering her head like it was a cloak. Her big brown eyes looked up at Gajeel and Lily, both who were not good at dealing with tears, and started sobbing harder.

"I-I w-will go make us some dinner," Lily struggled to say. Seeing Lucy cry like that made the strongest Exceed crumble into an uncertain pile of goo.

The Iron Dragon slayer nodded at Lily as the Exceed made his way towards Lucy kitchen area. Gajeel sighed when Lucy looked down and put her head on her knees. The gruff man went over and took a seat next to her and put his arm on the back of the couch behind Lucy and asked, "Do you want to tell me what's wrong, Bunny Girl?"

Lucy just shook her head no under the blankets which elicited another heavy sigh from Gajeel. "I don't understand why you have to be so goddamn stubborn all the time when people are trying to help you."

The black haired man just sat in silence next to Lucy then he finally heard her cracked voice say, "I don't understand."

Gajeel just waited for Lucy to finish her thoughts. He watched in silence as she finally pulled the blanket down from her head so he could finally see her whole face.

Lucy turned to him and just said honestly, "It hurts Gajeel. She was my first friend outside of my team. What she did, what she said...it just hurts."

Even though Gajeel felt like he could take on a beat the shit out of 100 dark mages right now because he was so angry, he somehow knew that isn't what Lucy needed. So instead, the Iron Dragon slayer grabbed Lucy and pressed her against his chest so that she knew she would be safe.

He felt her stiffen when he first grabbed her, but then when he rested his arm on her torso and pulled her closer to him he felt her muscles relax and she let out a relieved sigh. Then he felt her small arms wrap around his torso and grabbed him tightly like she was afraid he would suddenly disappear.

Gajeel's heart swelled that he was at least helping a little, but his brows furrowed together because Lucy confused him so much. He has done things for her that he never would have done. Being caring wasn't his personality. The further people were away, the better it was in his opinion because people were fucking morons. But with Lucy, he didn't mind her being close. He loved being around her.

He let her cry it out on his chest, because that is what she needed right now. He couldn't help but feel like he was responsible in some way. He should have recognized Shrimp's feelings for him sooner, to turn her down, so this wouldn't have happened.

"Gajeel?" Lucy finally whispered out, breaking the Iron Dragon slayer's thoughts.

"Yeah Bunny Girl?" Gajeel asked as he continued to hold her.

"I feel guilty. Maybe Levy was right," Lucy sobbed out.

"What the fuck?" Gajeel asked in a mix of shock and outrage, "Why in the hell would you think that?"

He felt Lucy's body shift slightly as she looked up at him with her big, brown, tear stained eyes. He could feel her heart pounding when she replied, "Well...because I did want you _that_ way on our mission..."

Gajeel arched his eyebrow and asked, "Did?"

He already knew the answer and he couldn't help but be smug as hell when a faint blush appeared across Lucy's face and she whispered, "Do..."

"I couldn't hear you Bunny Girl, you'll have to speaker louder," Gajeel stated with a smirk on his face.

Suddenly Gajeel felt a punch to his ribs as Lucy played back and replied, "I know you damn well heard me, mighty Dragon Slayer"

He just chuckled when Lucy put her head back down on his chest and snuggled up to him while she muttered about him being 'metal brained moron.' He couldn't help but tease her a little. Hearing Lucy say that she wanted him turned him on and if she weren't so sad right now, and if Lily wasn't here, then he would have ripped off her clothes, bent her over this couch, and fucked her until she couldn't walk right. He just smiled and thought to himself how he will do that someday, just not today.

Gajeel looked down at the blonde on his chest and stated, "Don't feel guilty about wanting my body. Lots of women do."

He smiled when he heard Lucy mutter, "Oh my god."

"But what I mean is," Gajeel added seriously, "I never had feelings for Shrimp that way anyways. So if she would have told me before we went on our mission together about her feelings, she still would have been turned down because I only saw her as a friend."

"B-but they will think I seduced you away with my boobs, because everyone loves Levy, "Lucy stated making herself cry again in the process.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and said, "Who gives a fuck what everyone else thinks?! You worry too much about other people's opinions of you. Everyone loves you too ya know? Besides, you can't take all the credit for seducing me, I know how sexy I am."

"Oh my god, Gajeel! Do you ever stop?!" Lucy asked as she finally started laughing again.

"There's my Bunny Girl," Gajeel said with a triumphant grin on his face.

He watched as Lucy's eyes looked at his lips and she unwrapped her arms and put them around his neck. She made it more difficult for him to restrain himself as she slid over into his lap and he could feel her glorious round ass on him. Gajeel wanted to let out a feral growl as Lucy ran her fingers through his hair gently, before she pressed her sweet lips onto his and whispered, "Thank you, Gajeel."

The innocent kiss started to turn into burning passion when he heard Lucy moan into his mouth and straddle his lap. Gajeel could smell Lucy's arousal and her hands were driving him insane as she grabbed him and clung to his body like she needed every ounce of him. She made him crazy with desire as his hands slid up her ass and then Lucy arched into him, because she wanted his touch to do so much more. He knew he had to stop this soon, otherwise Lily would be getting dinner and a show.

Gajeel begrudgingly pulled away from the heated kiss and whispered in Lucy's ear, "You better slow down Bunny or I will tie you down and tease your sexy body so much that you will be begging for my cock."

He watched in delight as Lucy's body shuttered with excitement. Then he imagined seeing Lucy handcuffed to his bed and couldn't wait to see her naked body clapped in his iron as he pleasured her endlessly.

Then his eyes grew wide when Lucy let out a fierce giggle and jumped off his lap and said, "I think I'm the winner at seducing you though. Admit it you want me Gajeely."

He watched her playful smile tease him as she positioned her body in doggie style. "So is this a game then? See who gives in first?" Gajeel smiled back at her. He loved a good challenge.

He watched as Lucy carefully thought about the prospect and then he noticed a gleam in her eye when she replied, "Yes it is."

The Iron Dragon slayer smirked and quickly threw Lucy down on the couch. He ignored her shocked gasp as he positioned himself between her legs. He could sense how badly she wanted him which made his ruby red eyes glow with carnal desire.

He began to kiss her neck and he had to fight back a lustful groan when Lucy let out a faint moan and arched her back, pressing her breasts into him. He loved how receptive she was to everything he did. He smiled as he kissed her neck, because he knew she was going to be a loud one in the bedroom.

Gajeel got what he originally set out for so he whispered confidently in Lucy's ear, "You don't know what you just did Bunny Girl. I never lose a challenge. I always get what I want."

He smiled as Lucy shuddered beneath him and bit her lip to fight back another moan as he started trailing soft kisses on her neck and jaw bone. He felt her legs wrap around the back of his thighs to pull him closer to her body so that she could grind against his hard iron rod.

"Hey Lucy, do you have any garlic salt?" Lily asked from the kitchen, shocking the hell out of both Lucy and Gajeel.

Lucy eeped and blushed violently when she heard Lily's voice, reminding them that they were not alone.

"Goddamnit, what is with Lily and garlic salt today?" Gajeel muttered in frustration, but he couldn't blame Lily. It was Gajeel's own fault for getting caught up in his own teasing.

The Iron Dragon slayer reluctantly let Lucy up, but not before she gave him a kiss on the cheek, so that she could go help Lily. Gajeel followed behind and watched as Lucy helped Lily find the garlic salt.

He smiled and leaned against the wall and watched as the two interacted. Lucy finally seemed to be doing a little bit better and she definitely brightened up when Lily told her that he was preparing one of his specialties, garlic lemon chicken.

Lucy excused herself so that she could go get cleaned up, but told Lily that she was going to be helping him when she got back. Which of course Lily refused, because he insisted that Lucy just relax.

Gajeel watched as Lucy walked by and smiled at him with a mischievous grin. He couldn't help but watch her grab some things then head to her bathroom while she swayed those amazing hips. He was determined not to lose their little bet, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold back.

When the bathroom door closed, Gajeel looked at Lily and asked, "Cock block much?"

Lily just looked back at him with an amused expression and started to laugh.

"You're a jerk sometimes Lily," Gajeel murmured before Lily gave instructions to start preparing the salads.

* * *

Lucy shut the door to the bathroom and couldn't help but have a grin on her face. Today blew ass. There was no other way to look at it, but the way Gajeel and Lily helped her tonight...it made her feel safe and loved and she hadn't felt that way in a very long time.

Her heart still ached from what Levy has said, but Lucy knew that it would be a while if she could talk to her blue haired friend again. Logically Lucy knew that she didn't betray Levy, but Levy wasn't acting logical and you can't reason with an unreasonable person. But that's what upset Lucy the most, Levy's very nature was reason and logic. Why had she acted like a completely different person?

Lucy decided to push the bad thoughts away before she started crying again, so she washed her face and thought about Gajeel.

Man did that sexy beast know how to push all the right buttons. She had no idea what made her think it would be a good idea to see who would cave first. She laughed to herself because she knew that she was going to lose, because she wanted Gajeel this very instant. She wanted Gajeel to come in here and rip her clothes off and fuck her against the wall.

"Ahhhh," Lucy growled and splashed her tear stained face with some cold water before she rebuked herself, "Stop thinking about his abs, stop thinking about his sexy eyes, stop thinking about how big his cock is and how it will feel so good inside of you."

"Ahhhh," she muttered again and splashed her face one more time.

Lucy shook her head at her own stupidity and stubbornness as she put on some short cotton shorts and a t-shirt before she put her hair up into a messy bun. Once she finished fixing her hair, she left the bathroom to see a very smug Dragon Slayer grinning at her.

"Shit," Lucy swore as she realized Gajeel probably just heard every goddamn word she just said about him.

She felt herself growing nervous and excited again as Gajeel's sensual eyes looked her up and down in her new attire. She could tell he liked it, even though it was a simple outfit when he licked his lips.

But then he asked, "Won't you get cold in those shorts? It's snowing outside!"

Lucy waved him off and said, "No, because it's not cold in here!"

"No wonder you got sick," Gajeel muttered, "You're always half naked."

Lucy just rolled her eyes at Gajeel's comment, then Lily declared, "It's ready."

Lucy insisted that she at least set the table for them and get them drinks to which Lily eventually agreed to—even though he didn't want to. He and Gajeel were supposed to be taking care of her tonight.

As Lucy sat down the plates Gajeel said, "I don't know which of you is more stubborn."

"Like you're one to talk, Iron Ass," Lucy responded with a huff.

"It's true, you're probably the most stubborn person I know," Lily agreed with Lucy as he took a seat at the table next to Gajeel but across from Lucy.

Gajeel looked incredulous as Lucy cracked up at Lily's comment. Then she told the Exceed about how stubborn Gajeel was on their mission and how he made her sit and wait while he and Loke took on the mages by themselves.

"Yeah and did you listen?" Gajeel tried to explain to Lily why he told Lucy that, "Because I seem to remember a sick girl sneezing her damn fooled head off."

"Well I took out their leader didn't I?" Lucy tried to defend herself.

Lily just watched the two interact with each other. He smiled as he ate his dinner and watched as Lucy and Gajeel bickered playfully back and forth. He couldn't help but think at how perfect Lucy was for Gajeel. Most women were intimidated by his partner, but not Lucy. If Gajeel mouthed off to her she mouthed off right back and man did she have an impressive vocabulary when it came to swearing.

* * *

Once they were done eating and cleaning up dinner, Gajeel asked, "So what do you want to do now Bunny Girl?"

Lucy looked shocked and said, "You both have done so much already! I'll be ok."

Gajeel and Lily just looked at each other and Gajeel said, "See, I told you she was stubborn."

"Well then you're perfect for each other," Lily said with a smile making Lucy's face heat up in the process.

The Iron Dragon slayer turned back to Lucy and saw her bright red face. He loved how flustered she got. But then Gajeel said, "Look we are staying, because we want to and I know if we leave you'll start dwelling on things and get sad because you think too much."

"And we care about you," Lily added.

Lucy felt like crying again, but for a different reason this time. She had been so lonely since she got sick and then everything Levy said made the pain of what Natsu did to her even worse. It's like she was losing everyone she cared about. But then here was Gajeel and Lily; helping her, being there for her, and protecting her from her own depressing thoughts. She felt really lucky to have them here right now.

Lucy just smiled at them and said, "Ok! Well we could play a board game or watch a movie or play the Xbox."

"You have an Xbox?" Gajeel asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Yes!" Lucy stated proudly, "Gray bought me one. Well actually it was more for his own use than a gift to me, but he doesn't come over so much anymore. But we should probably play a board game because I only have two Xbox controllers."

"That sounds like fun," Lily said as he walked over to Lucy who was looking into her closet at her games, "But Gajeel is a big baby when he loses."

"Oh I know!" Lucy agreed, "We played some on our mission and I thought he was going eat the pieces because he got so mad for losing!"

"He did do that once when we were playing monopoly," Lily admitted to Lucy, "He ate the little metal dog."

"You guys sure like talking shit on me," Gajeel grumbled.

Lucy winked at him and said, "Only because we know you can handle it."

"Damn right," Gajeel declared proudly. He didn't mind Lucy and Lily getting closer, he actually was really enjoying the night with the both of them. He had never felt like this before, but he liked it.

Gajeel's body suddenly stiffened and he swore under his breath.

Lily and Lucy looked over at him and Lily asked seriously, "What's wrong Gajeel?"

"Someone that has a lot of fucking nerves to come here," Gajeel growled out as he walked over to the door.

Lucy's heart began to beat fast. Was it Levy again? Coming to give her another ear full?

Before anyone knocked, Gajeel had already opened the door and asked, "What the fuck do you want?"

Lucy looked past Gajeel and in her doorframe stood Jet.


	11. Chapter 11

"I c-came to talk to L-Lucy," Jet stuttered out as Gajeel eyed him dangerously.

"What fucking right do you think you have to talk to her after the shit you and Levy have pulled?" Gajeel asked barely being able to hold onto his anger.

"J-Just please I need her to know that it wasn't her fault," Jet claimed pathetically.

"You're damn well right it wasn't her fault!" Gajeel shouted, "She didn't do a goddamn thing. She didn't sleep around before Tenroujima, you and Levy did. She didn't go off and sleep with other people while the person they loved was missing, you did. She didn't get Levy pregnant, you did. She didn't call one of her closest friends names and humiliate her in front of the guild, Levy did. And she sure as hell didn't betray Levy by going on a mission with me!"

Jet looked like a shadow of man compared to Gajeel. Lucy knew that Jet did deserve to have his shit called out, but she still felt bad for him because he was a guild mate and well…Gajeel is very intimidating if you are on his bad side.

Lucy walked up to Gajeel and gently touched his arm. Gajeel just continued to glare at Jet when Lucy said, "Gajeel, I'm not taking Jet's side or anything—but I would like to hear what he has to say."

"It's probably not worth it, but ok," Gajeel huffed as he backed down a little.

However, Lucy wasn't letting Jet in her house after everything. This was her safe space that Gajeel and Lily were helping her keep and she didn't want it ruined. She held onto Gajeel's arm when she looked at Jet and said, "Make it quick."

Jet stood there for a moment rubbing the back of his neck with his hand before he finally said, "What I meant to say was that Levy wouldn't have yelled at Lucy like that if it wasn't for me."

Gajeel narrowed his eyes at Jet, but Lucy was completely confused and asked, "What are you talking about? Why would she be mad at me because of you?"

Jet looked like he was about to shit his pants when he continued, "Well do you remember all those years ago when the guild went crazy because Juvia bought that love potion that actually turned people into rivals instead of lovers?"

Now it was Lucy's turn to start getting mad. She had left the guild that day before it happened, but she had seen the damage from it. "What does that have to do with me and Levy?" Lucy asked.

"Well…while you both were gone, Levy was really depressed. I know that she still has feelings for Gajeel and when she heard that you both went on a mission together she just got so sad that she was making herself puke," Jet admitted, "So…so I wanted to help take her mind off of it and wanted to show her that we could be happy together if she gave us a chance. So while you guys were gone, I went to see a specialist in potions…they assured me that it would make her…make her fall in love with me…"

"You fucking did what?" Lucy said in a dark tone that even made Gajeel's spine crawl in fear.

Jet began to shake more as he admitted, "Mira had just poured Levy a drink at the bar and I used my magic and slipped it in her drink so no one noticed…and then you walked into the guild and she saw you first. I guess the potion didn't work like it was supposed to and that's why Levy went off the way she did."

"And you just stood there like a coward and let Levy rip into Lucy?" Lily asked in anger.

"That's why I wanted to come by and apologize. The potion should wear off in a day or two, but Levy will be back to normal after that," Jet said as though everything would be ok.

Gajeel's body tensed because he could feel Lucy starting to shake in anger. He watched as the blonde eyed Jet with a gaze that would make Erza look like a sweet kitten, before Lucy whispered out darkly, "You fucking roofied one of my best friends?"

"I just wanted her to be happy and see that she could be happy if she gave us a chance," Jet tried to argue.

Gajeel and Lily's eyes widened in slight shock and fear as Lucy smacked Jet across the face.

"Do you have a brain at all Jet?" Lucy yelled at him, "Did you even think about if this would affect the baby that Levy is carrying which is your child!? Did you ever consider that maybe Levy hasn't fallen for you, because you act like this?! What will she think now when she knows what you did?! How do you think she will feel once she realizes the horrible things she said to me?!"

Jet looked like he had just realized his actions for the first time as he collapsed to his knees and broke down. The man was sobbing at Lucy's doorstep and she looked like she could have cared less.

"I realize now what I did was wrong," Jet admitted as he stayed on the ground, "I promise I will make it right. I just don't want to lose her again."

Lucy and Gajeel looked at each other. Lucy could tell that Gajeel still thought Jet needed a little more beating but Lucy just said, "You better tell her the truth as soon as she is back to normal and tell Master. If you do not then I will. If Levy leaves you then let her go. If she stays and you pull something like this again or you hurt her in any way, then I will summon Cancer and have him castrate you. Now get out of my sight."

Lucy and Gajeel watched as Jet just nodded his head and apologized again as he slowly left her apartment building. Gajeel shut the door and Lucy stomped over to her couch and threw herself down on it. She wasn't sure what she should do, but now she was all worked up in a new way.

"Damn Bunny Girl," Gajeel whistled out, "You can be scary as shit. I thought Jet was going to piss himself."

"Serves him right," Lily stated as he crossed his arms, "Doing that to Levy. That's just despicable. What if the baby isn't ok?"

Lucy didn't say anything. She was too angry to speak. Her mind was all over the place. She wished that there was a monster or something nearby so that she could beat the shit out of it to cool off.

Lucy looked at Gajeel and Lily and tried to say, "That's just! That's just….arrrrrgghhhhh!" then she started punching a pillow.

"This whole damn thing is just too fucking dramatic," Gajeel said as he sat down next to Lucy who looked like she was trying to strangle the pillow now.

"Well, I didn't notice Levy being sad at the guild while you both were gone. She said she was feeling a little ill though," Lily admitted, "However, Mira held a big party for Levy and Jet to celebrate the news of their child and everyone just seemed happy."

Gajeel just shrugged his shoulders and then Lucy finally said, "I think we just need to sit down with them and sort it all out."

" _We?_ " Gajeel asked nervously, because he didn't want to get dragged into more of this shit. He liked just being with Lucy and Lily and not the drama of everyone else.

"Yes we, Levy kept things from me about Jet and then Jet did this," Lucy said as she waved her arms in the air, "They just need to sort their shit out and stop dragging us into it. I can't handle it."

Gajeel watched as Lucy's eyes grew sad and she whispered, "I just want Levy and Jet to be happy. They are going to have a baby and they need to stop being selfish and just be there for each other. Life is hard enough as it is, but having a kid means you have to look out for them, teach them right from wrong, protect them, and provide for them. Not act like a bunch of immature assholes."

Gajeel put his arm around Lucy again and pulled her closer before said, "Either way Bunny Girl, at least now you know Shrimp didn't mean any of those things. In a few days, when it's out of her system, you can talk to her again."

Lucy just nodded her head and then leaned into Gajeel and asked, "Well, what should we do now?"

"We could still play that game if you wanted, but you probably wouldn't win anyways," Gajeel replied with a smirk.

He got the reaction that he wanted when he saw a flash in Lucy's eyes and as she said, "You wish, you overgrown screwdriver."

Gajeel just laughed and he watched as Lucy and Lily picked out some game called Sequence and then they both shot him a look like they were ready to battle.

The mages played until the wee hours of the morning and actually all ended up falling asleep on Lucy's couch, Lucy in Gajeel's arms and Lily in Lucy's arms, while they finished off their night together. Lucy's last thought before falling asleep was how she hoped for many more nights like this one with Gajeel and Lily.

* * *

When Lucy opened her eyes, she was still wrapped in Gajeel's embrace. A warm smile spread across her face as she admired the man. She had never expected Gajeel to be so…she knew sweet wasn't the right word…but caring seemed close. His relationship with Lily meant a lot to him and now that she has gotten to know him better, she understood why Levy's lie would bother him. Gajeel doesn't open up to people and if he decides to let you in then that means he is going to put effort into being your friend and he expects the same in return. She really admired so much about him.

Lucy carefully got up from Gajeel so that she could go hop in the shower when she saw a note on the coffee table:

_Lucy,_

_Thank you for the wonderful evening and having us as guests in your home. I apologize for my absence this morning, but I promised Wendy and Carla that I would escort them into the forest today so that Wendy could find a rare snow flower for Porlyusica. However, I would like to invite you to come to our house this evening so that we can show you where we live and have dinner together again._

_Thanks again,_

_Lily_

Lucy held the letter next to her heart as she whispered, "Oh my god, he is the most adorable thing ever."

Lucy smiled over at a still sleeping Gajeel and then practically skipped to the bathroom, so that she could get ready for the day.

* * *

Gajeel woke up to the smell of bacon coming from the kitchen and to the sound of Lucy humming. He couldn't help but smile at both. Other than Levy and Jet ruining their day yesterday, Gajeel had had one of the best days of his life.

His eyes were drawn to Lucy immediately when she came into the room. He watched as her face lit up and she said, "Oh good you are finally awake. I made you some breakfast. Would you like to eat it in the kitchen or I can bring it to you."

Gajeel silently thanked the gods above, because he knew he had found the most amazing woman in the world. Not only was she smart, funny, and hot as hell but by the smell of the kitchen—she could cook.

The Iron Dragon slayer stood up and stretched and said, "I'll go in there. Where's Lily?"

"Oh he left a note saying that he had to go help Wendy and Charla on a mission," Lucy replied with a big smile, "AND he said I can come over to your guys' house today!"

Gajeel followed Lucy into the kitchen but he didn't remember Lily saying anything about having a mission today; however, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind when he saw Lucy plopping a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"Of course you can come over, but you are going to have to wear some decent clothes there at least, because we live in the forest and you'll get cold if you traipse around in your normal clothes," Gajeel said with a smile as he eyed Lucy's curvy body.

Lucy just rolled her eyes and sat a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast in front of Gajeel and replied cheekily, "Yeah, yeah smarty pants. Do you like scrambled eggs? If you don't I can make them another way. Do you want anything to drink? I have orange juice or water."

Why was Lucy asking him a simple question about breakfast turning him on so much? He couldn't help but think at how sexy she looked and it wasn't just her appearance.

He finally swallowed down his lusty thoughts and replied, "I love scrambled eggs, but no thank you to the orange juice—it doesn't mix well with iron. Leaves a funny taste in my mouth."

Lucy thought about that for a moment and then remembered a time when she had put orange juice in a metal Nalgene container and it turned the orange juice a disgusting flavor. She made a mental note to remember that for the future and then asked, "Would water be ok then?"

Gajeel nodded his head and couldn't take his eyes off of Lucy as she gracefully moved around the kitchen. She got him some water then made herself a plate and sat down next to him. He loved this. He wanted to feel this way every morning, which somewhat surprised even him.

"So can we go over to your place after this, since I can't go to the guild yet," Lucy asked not being able to hold back her excitement about seeing where Gajeel lived.

"Sure thing Bunny Girl, I need to shower anyways since I didn't get to last night," Gajeel said as he nearly groaned when he tasted how good her bacon was then he added, "And you were right, you are a great cook."

Lucy smiled even brighter and said, "I told you so."

But then Lucy's eyes widened when Gajeel said, "Before we go, you should pack an overnight bag. If Lily is wanting you for dinner then we will probably have another late night like last night."

"Y-you wouldn't care if I stayed over?" Lucy asked nervously.

Gajeel stopped eating breakfast for a moment to look at Lucy, because he could sense anxiety coming from her, and then he replied, "Of course I wouldn't mind if you stayed with me. We just spent the last week together. I survived being stuck in a cabin with you almost constantly even though you were being a whiney baby about taking your medicine."

"That's what I mean. Are you sure that I'm not intruding or do you need your space? I know guys need space sometimes…" Lucy whispered out as she stared down at her plate.

Gajeel couldn't figure out why she was suddenly acting like this and said, "Bunny Girl, I don't know what's gotten into you. I don't say things unless I mean them. I want you to come over and I'll want you to continue to come over because once we start fucking, you might as well move in because I'll hardly let you leave the room."

Gajeel's comment made Lucy turn bright red as she replied, "O-ok then." She didn't really argue with the statement, because honestly she knew that she would want Gajeel too, A LOT.

Once they had finished breakfast, Gajeel helped clean her dishes up so that she could pack. Lucy was looking into her closet trying to decide on what kind of clothes she needed. She had some idea on what she thought Gajeel's sleeping arrangements were going to be which sent her mind into a flustered frenzy. She didn't want to overthink on what might happen, instead she just wanted it to naturally happen. After what Gajeel said in the kitchen, Lucy just somehow knew that no matter what happened from here on out, he was always going to be there for her and it made Lucy excited and happy. She just somehow knew that she could trust Gajeel—like it was instinct.

However, Lucy couldn't help but think about Gajeel's sexy body and if she could tell anything by the huge bulge in his pants last night…she knew that she was one lucky girl. At the thought of Gajeel on top of her, Lucy got a devilish grin on her face and pulled out a black see through nightie that hugged her skin tightly. She hadn't had the chance to wear it yet, besides trying it on in the store, because she was afraid Natsu would sneak in with her while she was wearing it, but something told her that Gajeel wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of her.

Lucy finished packing her things and put on a pair of black, skin tight thermal leggings and a light pink long sleeve thermal shirt to go with it. She topped it off with a cute silver puffer vest and knee high fur rimmed boots. She grabbed her ear muffs, scarf, and gloves with her overnight bag and said excitedly to Gajeel, "I'm ready!"

Gajeel had just finished putting his coat on and turned around to see the smiling blonde beaming at him in excitement. He couldn't help but let out an amused laugh as he took her bag from her and said, "How can you be cute and sexy as hell at the same time?"

The blonde just smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and replied, "Well, we do have our little game going and I know that my ass looks amazing in these soft pants and you won't be able to take your eyes off it or stop grabbing it."

Gajeel let out a low, seductive growl as he wrapped his muscular arms around Lucy's waist. Then Lucy quickly kissed Gajeel's nose and said, "Let's go!"

"You'll pay for that later," Gajeel smirked but couldn't resist cupping a feel of Lucy's ass since she suggested it to begin with.

Lucy yelped and laughed and let Gajeel escort her to his home.

* * *

"This is where you live?" Lucy asked in awe as she stared at the dark wooded cabin with beautifully symmetric windows.

"Yep," Gajeel declared proudly, "It didn't look like this when Lily and I first got it. We had to put a lot of work into it, but we got it for a good price."

"This is amazing," Lucy said still completely mesmerized by everything.

When they had left Magnolia, they actually had to walk quite a ways to get to the secluded cabin in the woods. Lucy was amazed that Gajeel would walk so far to the guild, but he said he enjoyed the peace and quiet. Gajeel's and Lily's cabin rested next to a small lake that now had a thin layer of ice coating it's surface as the snow started to fall from the sky again. Lucy couldn't believe at how beautiful and serene it all looked.

"Well come in, before you catch another cold," Gajeel said as he opened the door to let her in.

Lucy's amazement wasn't diminished as she entered their house and took her snow covered boots off. Her mouth was practically hanging open at the rich wood floods. To her left was the living room that had a black leather couch, love seat, and a chair all around a beautiful stone fireplace that had a big shaggy gray rug in front of it and a lacrima tv hanging above. There were reading lamps and metal artwork on the gray walls.

Gajeel walked Lucy through the living room and then showed her the kitchen which was off to the right. Lucy couldn't help but mutter, "What the hell…"

The Iron Dragon Slayer, chuckled and said, "I like being comfortable where I am."

The kitchen was almost better than the living room. To the left of her stood beautiful windows that looked out towards the lake with a porch attached, but the kitchen itself was magnificent. They had black wood cabinets with tan marble counter tops and bar stools that went up to the island. Stainless steel appliances…for fuck's sake they had a Kitchen Aide mixer. And so many cabinets that she almost started drooling.

"Gajeel…who…how?" Lucy tried to say, "Damn, this looks like it is out of a magazine."

"That's because it mostly is," Gajeel stated, "Lily picked out a picture in a magazine because he enjoys cooking. Wait until you try his homemade bread."

Lucy had no problem with that. She was so impressed by everything and amazed at how clean it all was, because she was so used to the guild being a wreck because of the fights and her teammates always trashed her apartment and destroyed everything.

"Let me show you the rest," Gajeel said with a smug smile. He loved that Lucy was enjoying his house so much. He wanted her to feel safe and welcomed here.

They walked back into the entryway and directly across the living room, Gajeel showed Lucy Lily's area. It was a large room with books and different swords. The Exceed's room had lots of windows that faced the beautiful snow woods and he had a little loft where his sleeping area was.

Then Gajeel showed her the downstairs bathroom and laundry room area, but then he took her hand as he started to lead her up the stairs with her suitcase and said, "Now let me show you the best part and where you will definitely be spending a lot of time."

Lucy rolled her eyes at Gajeel's apparent smugness and asked, "Oh and where would that be, My Mighty Dragon Slayer?"

Gajeel turned around and gazed into Lucy's big brown eyes before he started to kiss her neck slowly and replied in a low, husky tone, "My bedroom."

Lucy visibly shuttered in excitement and if she wouldn't have been wearing long sleeves then Gajeel would have seen how he sent goosebumps all over her body.

The Iron Dragon Slayer could sense that their little game was starting to get to her and he couldn't help but feel a little victorious at her response. The way her body reacted to his voice, his gaze, and his touch made his body surge with adrenaline. He couldn't wait to have her sprawled out naked before him in his bed.

They reached the top of the stairs and when Gajeel opened the door, Lucy let out an audible gasp as she walked in. The room itself was decorated very simple with gray walls, a large king size bed with a black wood headboard and matching nightstands. There was also another gray shaggy rug that contrasted beautifully with the wooden floors and a black chaise lounge in the corner.

However, what had Lucy's attention was the wall that was just a sheer glass window that overlooked the lake with a small balcony coming off of it. She walked over to the window and watched the snow fall and she couldn't wait to see how it would look in the summer and fall.

"Gajeel, your house…this is all amazing," Lucy said completely overwhelmed by everything. Never in a million years would she have pictured Gajeel living in such a nice place. She didn't know why, but she just assumed that his house would be just as messy as Natsu's and Happy's—but then Lucy thought about it and Gajeel and Lily are nothing at all like Natsu and Happy. Gajeel thinks everything through and puts a lot of pride into what he does and she can tell that Lily has a similar approach, whereas Natsu and Happy like to fly by the seat of their pants…sometimes literally.

Gajeel was beaming with pride and replied, "Thanks, I had a feeling you would like it. Also, the closet is over there and I think you'll like the bathroom."

Lucy eyed him curiously and then went over and looked into the master bathroom. "Holy shit, Gajeel!"

The Iron Dragon slayer smirked as Lucy admired the gigantic tub that also had its own viewing window of the lake and a large stone shower. She looked at him with all the windows in here and asked, "But aren't you worried that someone will see you naked?!"

"No, no one ever comes out here…why do you think I picked a house so far away?" Gajeel stated.

"You really don't like many people do you Gajeel?" Lucy asked with a smile as she peaked into the shower and bit her lip at the thought of Gajeel pinning her up against the stone wall.

"Nope, just you and Lily," the Iron Dragon slayer replied as he noticed a letter on his bed that was addressed to him.

He recognized that it was Lily's handwriting and opened it:

_Gajeel,_

_That blockage we were speaking of last night has been cleared up tonight._

_Please tell Lucy that I apologize that I will not be able to make it for dinner tonight, because now I have agreed to help Wendy and Carla babysit Asuka this evening but I would like us all to have dinner again tomorrow too._

_Have a wonderful day together._

_You are welcome,_

_Lily_

_P.S. By blockage I was referring to me cock blocking you last night. Just wanted to clarify in case you didn't understand._

Gajeel couldn't help but chuckle as he folded up the letter and muttered, "That little bastard."

The Iron Dragon Slayer's thoughts were turned towards Lucy when she asked, "So, what do you want to do now?"

Gajeel looked over at Lucy who looked so happy and he walked over to her and pressed his hand up against the wall that was behind her. His ruby red eyes looked into her big brown orbs and he slowly slid his hand down her back side. He could hear her heart beat quicken and her breathing become labored by his close contact and she bit her lip so seductively that he nearly lost control as he imagined himself throwing her onto his bed and fucking her all damn day.

He nearly groaned as she eyed his body up and down and then he lowered his head down by her ear and gave it a little tug with his teeth before he said, "Well…I'm going to hop into the shower. Want to join me?"


	12. Chapter 12

"So does that mean I win?" Lucy asked Gajeel with a mischievous smile.

Gajeel just stared at her in confusion and blinked a few times before he realized what she meant then quickly said, "Of course not! Showering isn't the same thing as us banging!"

Gajeel realized that he did almost lose, but the reaction he got from Lucy he never would have predicted. She gave him a wicked smile that made him audibly gulp before she said in the sweetest and scariest voice he had ever heard, "Well, as long as we aren't going to have sex, then I see no problem with showering with you."

The Iron Dragon Slayer was at a loss for words as he stood there like a fanboying idiot. Lucy grabbed his hand and led him into the bathroom, before she gave him a wink and slipped off her puffer vest and slowly removed her shirt. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

Lucy's smug smile widened when she removed her soft shirt in front of Gajeel and tossed it aside. She was incredibly aroused as Gajeel's red eyes roamed over her nearly bare chest. Their little game never said that she couldn't be naked or be aroused, only who would cave first and she was determined that the Mighty Gajeel Redfox would fall before she did. She already knew that she wanted him and he wanted her, so she would bite back her nerves from being so forward with him just for what she was witnessing now—watching him squirm. One of the most powerful mages in Fiore was speechless and helpless before her and she loved it.

She looked at him and raised her eyebrows a little before she gave him a cheeky smile. She removed her boot socks then turned around so her backside was facing him and said, "I guess I can't wear these in the shower." Then she slowly removed her thermal tights and she practically giggled in delight when she heard Gajeel inhale sharply when he saw her black cheeky panties showing off her rounded ass. Lucy really couldn't wait for Gajeel to take her from behind one of these days.

Lucy turned back around and wanted to pounce on Gajeel with how hungry he looked, but she resisted as she reached around to unhook her bra. He watched every slight movement that she made like a hawk and she was very pleased when she let her bra fall to the ground and he let out an audible groan.

Then before she removed her panties, that were completely drenched and useless, she asked sheepishly, "Could you start the shower? It's getting cold in here Gajeely."

Gajeel felt dumbstruck as he saw the sexiest woman he had ever seen strip down in front of him. He was losing this fight and he knew it and he couldn't help but be amused by her smug face. Lucy knew exactly what she was doing to him and he was going to show her. One way or another, one of them would break before the end of this shower.

He walked over and turned the water on for them and then ripped his shirt off. He loved how her brown eyes looked so excited by his appearance. He never had a woman want to be with him before because she liked him as a person. It was usually because they needed a good fuck. The way Lucy looked at him made him feel like a real man, she wanted him and all of him. He was going to do everything to make her happy and keep her by his side.

Lucy smiled as Gajeel began to unbutton his pants. Finally she would get to see his iron rod in all of its glory! But before he undid his pants completely, Lucy grabbed her panties and slid them off and before she kicked them aside. She could see Gajeel's eyes glow in hunger as she walked towards him and gently ran her fingers across his muscular chest and purred, "Don't keep me waiting."

Then she stepped into his beautiful stone shower and squeaked a little when she felt the contrast of the cool stone on her feet and the warmth that the huge shower head provided. It was like a waterfall as she stood underneath it and leaned back to get her hair wet.

She smiled when she felt Gajeel brush up against her in the shower and she had to stabilize herself against the wall when she felt his massive erection press into her back. She wanted to moan so loud as it rubbed up against her and she actually started to hurt with how badly she was aching with desire for him.

However she kept her cool; she didn't know how, but she did. She slowly turned around to meet his gaze and he was sexier than she had ever thought possible as the water cascaded down on them. She bit her lip as she took in all of Gajeel's Dragon Slayer glory. She couldn't hold back the whimper when she saw that Gajeel's dick was studded, just like his arms and face. His member looked so impressive that it took all of her willpower not to beg him to suck on that magnificently flared head.

She could tell that he was pleased by her reaction to his body and likewise, she loved how his calloused fingers brushed against her back and then he pulled her chin up to captivate her lips with an almost animalistic lust. She groaned as he deepened the kiss and pressed her back up against the cold stone wall. The way his member pressed into her stomach drove her crazy, she wanted him to pick her up and fuck her right against the wall but because of their stupid game she knew that he wouldn't...yet.

Lucy begrudgingly pulled away from their heated kiss and when Gajeel gave her a quizzical look, she said breathily, "It's not against the rules if I help you shower either."

Then Lucy reached over for Gajeel's body wash, his arms not letting her escape—but she didn't mind. She squirted the earthy smelling body wash into her hands before she sat the bottle back down. "Mmmmm...this is why you smell so good all the time," she said with a smile just as she started to lather it onto his chest.

She loved how she had had Gajeel speechless ever since she took her clothes off. She loved hearing his labored breathing as her hands roamed over his naked body. Then to play with him a little more, she slowly worked her way down his legs and hovered her mouth barely above his cock and just hummed happily to herself.

When she looked up at him with a smile, she had to squeeze her thighs together because he looked like he was ready to ravage her. However, the man still resisted her advances, so she decided to bring out the big guns as her hand "accidentally" brushed up against his cock and she curled her toes to relieve her nerves when she felt his shaft twitch with desire.

Then suddenly, Gajeel growled out and said, "Fuck this stupid game. You're mine Bunny Girl and I'll be damned if I ever let you go."

Gajeel hoisted her up in the shower so that her legs could wrap around his torso; however, he turned them around so that the water fell down around them. He growled out, "We have to get all this damn soap off so that I can take you the right way the first time."

Lucy moaned at Gajeel's words. She was so ready for this and she began to kiss his neck while he got the soap off of their bodies. Everything he did and said made her fall for him even harder and she knew that's exactly what was happening. She was in love with Gajeel Redfox. He was everything she has ever wanted; loyal, smart, funny, charming in his own way, and sexy. Gods was he sexy. She knew that he'd never betray her trust.

Then with Lucy still wrapped around his body, Gajeel shut the water off and walked them out of the shower as their mouths fought as though they were starved for each other. He grabbed a towel for them as he led her to the bedroom where he haphazardly dried them off while Lucy's aching core slid over his throbbing manhood.

"Awww...fuck Bunny Girl, you are so eager already," Gajeel said huskily as he laid Lucy down on his bed.

"You seem pretty eager too," Lucy moaned as she finally grabbed ahold of the cock that had been teasing her for far too long.

"Shit," Gajeel breathed out as Lucy gave his member a firm, yet gentle, tug. Then he kissed her gently and asked, "Are you ready for my steel to be inside of you yet?"

Gajeel loved the answer he received as Lucy grabbed ahold of his head and pulled him into a searing hot kiss as she spread her legs open for him. He knew that if she was aching just as bad for him then he'd be a bastard to keep her waiting any longer, so he lined up his cock with her entrance and looked into her beautiful and excited brown eyes and felt pure joy.

Then before he entered, Lucy whispered to him, "I'm glad it's you, Gajeel."

Gajeel had never felt like this as he looked at Lucy underneath him and saw something in her eyes that he had never seen before. He knew he was hers; always and forever. He leaned down and tenderly kissed her lips and replied, "I'm glad you cared enough about me the day you came to talk to me when we went on our mission together. Thanks for giving me a chance."

They kissed each other tenderly one more time before Gajeel gently thrusted himself inside of Lucy for the first time. She had been scared at first, because in all of the books she had read she thought she'd be screaming for it to end from the pain. Instead, she moaned in pleasure and still felt like she was about to explode as Gajeel's girth filled every inch of her, but despite the initial discomfort—she needed more.

"Gajeel, don't make me wait," Lucy begged as she tried to adjust her hips to release the awkward pressure. She wasn't entirely sure what she needed since it was her first time. She just knew she needed him.

Gajeel grinned and obliged as he pulled out a little then thrusted back into her a little harder. He was amazed at how much she seemed to want him. The way she moaned his name and the way her nails dug into his back was making him want to roar like an actual dragon. He couldn't resist those perky breasts anymore either as he roughly kissed them. Those tits of hers had debuted in many of his previous fantasies about her and now they were all his.

Lucy felt like she was on fire, even though her hair was still wet and she could see the snow start to fall heavier outside. Every kiss and every touch from Gajeel sent waves of ecstasy through her body. She felt safe in his embrace and wanted to show him how much he meant to her as she grabbed the back of his hair and tore his mouth away from her nipple and passionately kissed his wonderful lips.

Everything Lucy did made Gajeel want to fuck her brains out. However, he took his time with her because he wanted her to feel everything he could manage for their first time. His lips stayed locked with hers as he continued to thrust in and out of her, but then his hand snaked down her body and firmly grabbed her breast and gave her hardened nipple a slight pinch. The way she responded to him and the way she whispered his name, he knew he had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life.

Even though Gajeel prided himself on his stamina, after a week of being dick teased by the woman under him and the way her hot core gripped ahold of his cock harder than he had ever felt, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back forever. Especially when Lucy looked at him and moaned, "God Gajeel, right there."

"Fuck…" Gajeel muttered and he slid his hand down Lucy's leg and started thrusting into her harder than he thought she would have been able to handle. But no matter how much he gave her, she just craved more.

Lucy's breath was erratic as her and Gajeel's sweaty bodies clung to each other. The sounds of their love making filled his house and finally Lucy knew she was about to come undone. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked straight into his ruby eyes and begged, "Gajeel, make me cum with your huge cock."

She smiled when Gajeel swore again and he began to pump faster. He captivated her lips one more time then tugged on her bottom lip before he said, "Show me you're cum face Bunny Girl." Then he thrusted his hips in such a way that sent tendrils of heat and pleasure through her very being.

"OH MY GOD GAJEEL!" Lucy screamed out.

Watching Lucy cum like that sent Gajeel teetering over the edge as he groaned her name and spilled his hot seed inside of her. Gajeel tried to catch his breath and looked down at the girl under him who was panting with a smile on her face. He brushed his lips up against hers and smiled when she moaned and kissed him back eagerly.

Gajeel pulled himself out of Lucy and felt bad when he felt her wince a little. Then he pulled her towards his chest and held her in his arms. He smiled when he heard her let out a content sigh and together they watched the snow fall outside. He had no idea what she was doing to him, but being with her felt so right. She was the most beautiful person he had ever met, inside and out. He didn't feel worthy of her admiration, but he never wanted to let her go and never wanted to let her down. He knew that she had never been with a man before, but yet she chose him. It made his heart swell with pride and for the first time in his life he couldn't help but think far into the future. However, he knew returning to the guild to deal with everything would be a big hurdle…plus Lucy's team finding out about him. Erza would probably try and castrate him on the spot.

Lucy felt pure bliss as she laid in Gajeel's embrace. She felt like nothing could destroy her happiness right now. Despite the chaotic week, Lucy was happier than she had ever been before. She rolled over to look at Gajeel then felt shock when she saw the deep scowl on his face.

"U-um…Gajeel…what's wrong," Lucy asked nervously as she propped herself up onto her elbow. She quickly grew worried that maybe he hadn't enjoyed it…

Gajeel smelled fear coming off of Lucy then looked at her quickly and realized that he had probably been scowling because of his thoughts. He shouldn't be looking so grim after her first time and he felt like an idiot. He kissed her head gently and said, "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about the guild."

Lucy still felt worried though, so she asked, "W-what about the guild?"

"What your team will think or do when they find out we are together," Gajeel said a little too darkly.

"I don't think it will be a big deal," Lucy replied honestly.

Gajeel looked at her in disbelief, before he said, "Really? From the team where if someone makes Erza drop her cake she attacks them or the constantly naked Ice-man…you think they will just be ok?"

Lucy thought about it and said, "I don't really see what the big deal is. We are in the same guild. We like each other. I'm an adult. You're an adult. They will be fine. Erza is dating a criminal and Gray has a stalker. We will be the most normal couple in the bunch."

The Iron Dragon Slayer couldn't help but chuckle at Lucy's optimism, but he added, "I still can't believe that you are with me. After everything I did to you."

"Oh you mean after you tried to take me away to marry another man?" Lucy said with a wink.

"What?!" Gajeel asked suddenly and a little pissed.

"Well that's why my Father wanted me back, so that I could get married and produce an heir," Lucy said sadly.

The thought of Lucy being married to another man sent a fire of hatred through Gajeel's body. He looked down at Lucy and saw her worried brown eyes look at him and all he could say was, "I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"Ah, ah, ah, remember what I said at the cabin!? I forgave you a long time ago and you are stuck with me," Lucy teased him then kissed him on the nose.

Gajeel just chuckled and then pulled Lucy into a soft kiss before he added, "And I'll never let you go."

Lucy's face heated up at the sexy comment and could feel her body start to get aroused again, but then she asked, because she was still nervous about earlier, "S-so you liked it?"

Gajeel was confused about the question, "It?"

"S-sex," Lucy said in barely a whisper.

Gajeel realized what a moron he was. He had turned Lucy's first time into a downer party for a minute then he pulled her on top of him completely as he began to kiss her neck and whispered, "I loved it Bunny Girl. I've never felt anything better in my entire life."

"R-really?" Lucy moaned out as Gajeel's hands roamed across her naked body as his reawakened manhood pressed against her.

"Really," Gajeel growled before he captivated Lucy's lips and then lifted them up off of his bed before he said, "I think we should try that shower again, but this time I want to watch you scream my name up against the wall while I fuck your brains out."

Lucy bit her lip to fight back a squeal. Finally, she would get to have wall sex!

* * *

Quite a bit later, Lucy and Gajeel finally had to break because Lucy needed water. However, she couldn't help herself when she put on one of his black t-shirts. It was so comfortable and soft.

Gajeel put on some shorts then looked over at Lucy who was now wearing one of his shirts that barely covered her ass. He let out an amused chuckle before he walked up behind her and kissed her neck. "I like the way you look in my shirt," Gajeel growled sexily.

Lucy hummed in pleasure as Gajeel's strong hands slid up underneath his shirt to caress her sensitive skin; however, she jumped away and pleaded, "Gajeel, if you keep that up I won't be able to stop and I'm so thirsty!"

Gajeel just barked out a laugh then grabbed ahold of her hand before he led Lucy back to his kitchen. Lucy still couldn't get over how beautiful Gajeel's house was. It was so much better than her apartment that she would definitely rather hang out here in the future.

After Gajeel had got them some water, Gajeel said, "I guess we better eat something while we are down here. What sounds good to you?"

"I'll be fine with whatever," Lucy said honestly with a smile as she guzzled down her water. She had no idea that sex would make someone so damn thirsty.

Gajeel smiled and got Lucy some more water before he decided to make them sandwiches, because tonight he was going to make lobster for Lucy. He couldn't help but steal glimpses at her as she watched the snow fall outside. Everything, besides all the goddamn drama at the guild, felt pretty perfect.

He sat their sandwiches down on the counter before he waked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her as he gently kissed her head. He smiled when she let out a content sigh and leaned her head up against his chest.

As Gajeel held Lucy in his arms, he thought about how incredible she was. She was funny, weird, sexy, smart, forgiving, and trusting. He just knew that it was ok to let her into his heart and he knew that she had captivated it completely. Gajeel hugged Lucy closer to him and he knew…he was in love with Bunny Girl.


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy let out a lustful moan as she bobbed up and down Gajeel's length. He was too tempting to her as they had sat down on his couch in front of the fireplace. All she could think about was how she needed him inside of her and she was surprised at how much she liked being in control and the groans she got from Gajeel.

Their bodies were coated with a sheen veil of sweat thanks to the fireplace and their love-making. Lucy loved how Gajeel's calloused hands squeezed her breasts in a way that would normally hurt, but because of the pleasure her body was receiving...it only turned her on more.

Lucy winked at Gajeel when she rocked her hips a little faster, thus making him inhale sharply. Gajeel looked at the beautiful woman riding his hard iron rod. He loved watching her bite her lip because she still wanted more. He should have figured his Bunny Girl would be insatiable.

He let his hands roam down her body to her perfectly rounded ass. It had looked so good to him, after they had eaten their sandwiches, that he bent her over onto his counter top and fucked her. Thank God Lily gave them the whole day alone, because they couldn't seem to keep their hands off of each other.

The Iron Dragon Slayer grinned when Lucy moaned on top of him, "Oh god, Gajeel."

He could feel her body tensing up as their lips locked. Then he whispered in her ear, "That's right Bunny Girl, cum on my cock."

Gajeel swore out as Lucy's walls clamped down around him as he watched her reach the most amazing orgasm. He couldn't hold back much longer as he thrusted into her a few more times before he released himself inside of her again. He could tell he was getting dehydrated from all this fucking but it was worth it.

Lucy collapsed on top of his chest and was breathing heavily when she said, "You're amazing."

Gajeel chuckled a bit and replied, "I know."

"Cocky much?" Lucy snorted as she rolled her eyes.

"Admit it, you love my cocky cock," Gajeel growled into her ear before he began to trail kisses down her neck. Then he added, "But I never would have pictured you as someone who liked dirty talk."

He smiled when he felt Lucy tense up, before she asked, "Why not?"

"You just seemed so innocent. Well besides for your lack of clothes most of the time," Gajeel laughed.

Lucy's brown eyes narrowed at him as she playfully slapped his bicep and replied, "I may have been a virgin before today Mr. Redfox, but I am a writer so I love good word play."

Gajeel raised one of his eyebrows at her before he smirked and said, "Oh? So you like it when I say things like: 'Your pussy is so tight and I can't wait to bend you over somewhere in public and fuck you.'"

His smile broadened when Lucy shuddered in excitement from his words. She buried her face in his chest and murmured, "Yeah...maybe."

But then Gajeel grew serious as he ran his fingers across Lucy's bare back. He watched her breath even out as the firelight danced across her ivory skin.

"Why did you trust me?" Gajeel asked suddenly.

Lucy's chocolate eyes looked at him in confusion when she asked, "What do you mean?"

"I'm the first man you've slept with. Why me?" Gajeel asked a little depressed.

Lucy remained quiet for a bit. Should she be honest with him and tell him that she is in love with him or would that freak him out?

Then he brows furrowed together when she admitted, "When we went on our mission together you said that your word is your bond. I guess I felt safe in giving you this part of my heart because I trust that you won't break it. My Father was a harsh man and he only did or said things that were advantageous to him even if they were a lie. You aren't like that. You're everything I've never had; you're smart, sexy, sweet in your grumpy sort of way, and trustworthy."

Gajeel looked down at Lucy who had tears in her eyes. Once again he had depressed the mood with his own insecurities. He gently kisses her lips before he replied, "You are everything I've ever wanted or needed, Lucy."

Lucy got a huge grin on her face before she added, "Well I am _your_ Bunny Girl."

"Yes you are," Gajeel grinned as he deepened his kiss with Lucy.

Lucy giggled then kissed Gajeel's nose quickly before she said, "Gajeel...I noticed your bathtub earlier and it looks amazing. Can we take a bath...pllllleeeaaaase?"

Gajeel barked out a laugh and replied, "I don't really do baths, but how about this…I take you up there and you can relax and take a bath. I'll bring you a drink and then I'll make you the best damn dinner you have ever had."

"You are the best boyfriend ever, Gajeel Redfox!" Lucy eeped in excitement. He just chuckled as she plastered his face with sweet kisses.

* * *

After they had went upstairs and Lucy dumped in a huge amount of bubbling salts into Gajeel's amazing bath, he gave her a kiss then went to go get her a drink. Lucy could have died from happiness on the spot as she watched Gajeel's sexy ass walk out of the bathroom.

Lucy dipped her toe into the water and it was the perfect temperature as she eased into it and leaned back. She let out a sigh of relaxation as she watched the snow fall through the night sky. She blushed a little when she thought how anyone could see her bathing but she remembered that Gajeel had said no one ever came out her. Plus if someone did he'd probably smell them and he's too territorial to let another man see her like this. She smiled as she thought about how she could see herself living here.

Then Gajeel came in with some ice water and peach wine. Lucy's mouth fell open because Gajeel had put his hair up into a warrior-like bun, but he had covered the lower half of his body with athletic shorts. Naked or not naked, the man still got to Lucy.

Gajeel laughed and said before he handed her the drinks, "You look right at home here."

"Gajeel...your house is amazing. I think we should hang out here instead of at my apartment," Lucy said as she drank from her wine glass.

He just smiled in pride before he kissed her head and said, "I'm going to go make us some dinner, but you relax."

"You're amazing," Lucy hummed as she laid back in the water again.

When Gajeel left, Lucy realized how lucky she was. Gajeel was a hard ass to everyone else, but she got to see a side of him that other people wouldn't. He was caring and attentive. She decided she would do everything she could to cherish him.

* * *

Lucy must have soaked for nearly an hour when Gajeel finally knocked on the door to tell her that dinner was ready. She quickly got up because she could smell whatever it was and it was making her stomach growl.

After she dried off, she quickly threw on a tight black tank top and shorts. She didn't get too formal because she knew Gajeel would just take her clothes off again soon enough.

Then when she walked down the stairs she stopped when she entered through the doorframe of the kitchen. There were candles out on the kitchen island, more wine in a glass for her, and Gajeel had prepared her lobster with seasoned vegetables and salads.

"You...oh my gosh...wow," was all Lucy could say.

Gajeel smirked as he led Lucy over to her seat before he replied, "Here are a few of the perks you'll have of dating a man that actually walks away with his full reward."

Lucy just laughed at Gajeel as they dug into the delicious feast he had prepared. Then Lucy asked, "So when is Lily coming home?"

"Not until later tonight. He wants you to stay the night tomorrow too so we can eat dinner again," Gajeel said as he took a drink of his beer.

"I get to cook this time though!" Lucy stated in determination, "We can pick up the ingredients tomorrow."

"If it's as good as your breakfast was this morning then I'm very excited," Gajeel replied while he helped himself to more.

"It seems like we are all good cooks," Lucy groaned as she took a bite of the buttery lobster.

* * *

As the night wore on, Lucy and Gajeel cleaned up the kitchen together because Gajeel told Lucy that Lily likes a spotless kitchen. Then they grabbed some more drinks before they went to cuddle on the couch to watch a movie.

After the movie, it was getting late when they were just about to head up the stairs when Lily came home. The Exceed looked tired but smiled when he saw the couple.

"Welcome home, Lily!" Lucy said with a smile.

"Hello Lucy. So do you like our home?" Lily asked with pride in his voice.

"Yes! It's probably the most incredible house I have ever been in and that says a lot since I grew up in a mansion," Lucy replied as she wrapped her arms around Gajeel's waist.

The Dragon Slayer and the Exceed looked pleased with themselves. But then Lily said, "I'm glad you guys aren't busy, because there is something I want to tell you."

Lucy and Gajeel came back down the stairs and followed Lily into the living room. The little Exceed took a seat on the chair as Gajeel and Lucy flopped back down on the couch.

Then Lily said seriously, "Apparently the medicine Jet gave Levy had already worn off by this morning. Porlyusica believes it is because the baby has some of its father's magic so it has a high metabolism already and burned off the effects."

"Is the baby ok?" Lucy asked in concern for Levy.

"Porlyusica thinks the baby will be just fine and Wendy scanned the baby and saw nothing wrong. However, Master Makarov was furious. He almost kicked Jet out of the guild. Levy is the only reason why Jet is allowed to remain, but she has called off the wedding and is no longer with Jet. Levy is going to be moving in with the Strausses, because they have room and that way she won't be alone. Plus the Strausses live near Bisca and Alzack who said they'd help out. However, only the few of us in the guild actually know what happened because Levy didn't want Jet to be treated harshly and she didn't want more drama then there already was."

Lucy felt so bad for Levy. Lucy would be scared shitless if she had to raise a kid alone. She admired Levy for having the courage to do it. Then she felt Gajeel's strong arm around her as he pulled her closer. She smiled faintly because Gajeel must have smelled her nerves.

But then Lily shocked them by adding, "But that's not all, apparently word of you two has gotten out at the guild."

Lucy and Gajeel didn't mind really, but Gajeel asked honestly, "How? We haven't even been at the guild together yet."

Lily sighed and replied, "Apparently Natsu broke into Lucy's apartment today and had a tantrum when he smelled that you had been over there and then found out that you both went on a mission together."

Lucy began to feel angry for a lot of reasons. First, she had told Natsu repeatedly to stop breaking into her house. It wasn't some funny game that she pretended to be annoyed at. It was really pissing her off. When a girl says **stop** , she fucking means **stop**. But the second thing that really aggravated her was what Lily had said about the mission.

She looked at Lily and asked, "Why would Natsu be mad about me and Gajeel going on a mission? He just went off with Lisanna who is his girlfriend!"

Lucy could tell Gajeel was getting pretty angry next to her as well when Lily stated, "According to Mira, who nearly went Satan Soul on Natsu for making Lisanna cry, Natsu said you belong to him—not Gajeel."

"I don't belong to anybody!" Lucy stated angrily as she shot up off of the couch, "I'll chose who I want to be with and no one makes that decision for me!" She was furious. It was like Natsu didn't know her at all, especially after what her father had done to her.

Lily nodded his head in agreement, then Lucy saw Gajeel's troubled face and she sat back down next to him and asked, "Are you ok?"

When Gajeel didn't say anything, Lucy leaned her head against him. Then Lily said, "I thought I'd come home and tell you both so that you aren't blindsided. Apparently Lisanna broke it off with Natsu after he said that."

"This is all very dramatic. I vote we hibernate here in your guys' house until spring," Lucy said in an attempt to cheer Gajeel up a little.

Which it worked because he couldn't help but snort out a laugh when Lily agreed with Lucy. Then Lily asked with a smile, "So Lucy, are you going to stay with us tomorrow too?"

"Yep! Now I will finally be able to make you both dinner," Lucy replied with a smile before she asked, "How was your mission and babysitting today?"

Lily told them about his adventures throughout the day. Apparently Asuka wanted to play house and Lily had to be the dad while Carla was the mom and Wendy was Asuka's sister. Then Lily showed Asuka how to make chocolate chip cookies.

They all caught up for a while while Lucy remained in Gajeel's arms. She couldn't help but feel like they were a small family.

* * *

Finally the little Exceed bid his friends a goodnight and Gajeel and Lucy went up to Gajeel's room. Lucy felt a little nervous as they took a shower together because Gajeel didn't say much; she could tell that he was in deep in his own thoughts. He just held her close under the water and kept kissing her head.

Once they were done, Lucy put on her black see through nightie and crawled under the covers next to Gajeel. She put her hand on his chest and pleaded, "Please tell me what's bothering you."

His red eyes looked at her before he replied, "I'm sorry. Just everything Lily said about Natsu is bothering me. It's like we can't catch a break."

Lucy sighed in agreement, but then she added, "I understand, but tomorrow I will put Natsu in his place. If he doesn't listen, I'll have Erza do it."

Gajeel couldn't help but laugh a little when Lucy smiled at him and reassured him, "I want to be with you, Gajeel."

Then Gajeel grabbed Lucy's scantily clad body and pressed his lips up against hers. Their kiss quickly became heated before he pulled away and said, "I want to be honest with you, when Lily said what Natsu said about you, it made me want to go beat the shit out of that pink haired idiot for saying that you were his."

Lucy could see how troubled Gajeel was before she asked, "Don't you always want to beat the shit out of him?"

Gajeel harrumphed and replied, "That's usually just because he is annoying as fuck. This time is different; with what Mira told Lily—it was like Natsu was making you out to be some toy that belonged to him and he's going to be in for a pretty rude awakening when he finds out that you do not belong to him."

Lucy smiled gently before she said, "I really would have loved for you to meet my Father."

"What? Why?" Gajeel asked very confused, "Wasn't he a dick too?"

"For most of my life, sadly, yes. But When Lily told us that, it reminded me of how my Father used to make me feel. Now hearing you…it shows me all the more reason why I'm glad that I am your girlfriend," Lucy said as she kissed Gajeel's cheek tenderly.

"Like hell I'll let anyone take you away from my side," Gajeel said grumpily as he pulled Lucy into his embrace. But then he looked into her eyes and asked honestly, "Do you want to move in with us?"


	14. Chapter 14

Lucy blinked at Gajeel a few times as she tried to process what he had asked her. She sat up in the bed as Gajeel's red eyes looked at her with worry. She smiled softly at him and asked, "Are you asking me because of what Natsu did?"

Gajeel sighed and replied grumpily, "Yes and no; on one hand I don't like the idea of you staying there alone if he's mad for some fucked up reason about us being together. But on the other hand I meant what I said, because I want to be with you."

Lucy blushed at Gajeel's last words before she replied, "It doesn't bother you that we just started dating?"

"It's not like we are complete strangers, because that would be pretty weird," Gajeel stated as Lucy leaned down on her elbow to look at him.

"Would Lily want me here?" Lucy asked nervously.

Gajeel chuckled a bit and replied, "I think Lily is as in love with you as I am."

Gajeel realized what he had said, after he had said it, when Lucy's face turned bright red and she started muttering, "L-l-l-lov-v-v-ve."

He saw no way out of this and wanted to kick himself. Bunny Girl probably wasn't ready to hear that. Maybe she'd forget, but then his hopes were dashed when he heard her ask, "Y-you l-love me?"

Gajeel looked into her brown eyes and thought what the hell before he replied, "Yeah, I have for a while. I just didn't know how much until our mission."

Then before anything else could be said, he felt Lucy's lips on his. He felt her small hands on his chest as her nails dug into his flesh slightly. If she kept this up he'd have to remove that skimpy outfit that she called clothing. Then he groaned when she pulled away from the kiss and replied, "I love you too, Gajeely."

He couldn't help but chuckle as she planted soft kisses on his face. Sure everyone might think they were crazy or moving fast, but who gave a damn. They were both adults, who both learned that the real world was harsh and sometimes you had to grow up before you were ready to, but when you found someone to be your partner and stick by your side through the good times and the bad...then you just had to hold onto it and fight for it.

Lucy rested her head on Gajeel's chest. She felt giddy and flustered. Over a week ago she was sick in her apartment all alone. Now Gajeel was here, ready to be by her side. She looked up at him and replied, "How about we compromise on the living situation?"

"How so?" Gajeel asked as he let out a yawn.

"How about tomorrow we go get some groceries and drop them off at my place until we are ready to come back here. We need to go to the guild to get things squared away first, because it seems like the guild has gone insane because we aren't there to balance out the sanity," Lucy stated honestly.

Gajeel couldn't help but bark out a laugh as Lucy giggled too before she added, "Then when we are done there, we pick up the groceries and some of my things. I will stay over here for now, but my lease is up in June so it's not like we have to hurry because I have to make payments on it until then. Plus, if you and Lily go on a mission together for bro time then I can girl time at my old apartment, because I'm afraid Erza would break something here."

"That sounds like a pretty good compromise," Gajeel grinned before he kissed Lucy on her forehead before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The morning was quickly slipping away as Lucy and Gajeel were getting groceries together, Lucy couldn't help but start listing off all of the different scenarios that could go wrong at the guild. Gajeel just leaned against the shopping cart as he pushed it around following Lucy who was barely stopping to take a breath. Luckily Lucy couldn't hear all of the people in the grocery market whispering; " _Is that Gajeel Redfox with sweet Lucy?_ "; " _I thought she was in love with Natsu_ "; " _Maybe I have a shot at finally getting into her pants if she's interested in someone like Gajeel—she's got to be pretty easy_."

That comment in particular made Gajeel stop the cart and search for the man who dared say that. He saw the little punk ass and watched as the man nearly shit himself when he saw Gajeel's death glare. Everyone finally went back to minding their own business after he glared at all of them.

Then finally Lucy asked sweetly, totally oblivious to everything that had been happening, "Gajeely, can't we just go back to your place and ignore the guild for another day?"

Gajeel pushed the cart forward so he could stand next to her and wrapped one of his arms around her waist so that she could lean against him. "No, let's go get this shit over with then we can go back and you can relax in my nice big bathtub," Gajeel said gruffly at the thought about the awkwardness that would soon happen because of their crazy guild, but then he couldn't help but smirk as he thought about getting Lucy naked again as soon as possible.

* * *

After they dropped off the stuff at Lucy's apartment, Lucy gathered the things she wanted to take back to Gajeel's and Lily's. Then to their surprise, Virgo popped out and offered to take everything there while Lucy and Gajeel were at the guild, that way they could go straight to his place if things got bad.

Lucy hugged Virgo and thanked the Spirit a million times before Virgo asked for punishment. When Lucy declined, Gajeel looked taken aback when Virgo whispered to Lucy that she could even punish her with chains made by Gajeel, because Virgo knew that Lucy wanted to be punished by Gajeel. He tried to suppress a laugh as Lucy screamed in embarrassment then the mischievous Spirit went back to the Celestial Realm with Lucy's things.

* * *

As they made their way to the guild, the snow began to fall again and Lucy held onto Gajeel's hand. She was shaking from nerves. She hated confrontations!

She looked at Gajeel who looked calm, well for his normal broody self and asked, "Aren't you nervous?!"

"About what?" Gajeel asked as he arched his eyebrow.

Lucy looked at him with an annoyed expression. How could be acting like such a male right now? She waved her free hand in the air and said, "About this drama!"

Gajeel just sighed and replied, "It's not like I want to do it. It's pretty shitty and annoying, but it's not like we can spend the rest of our lives avoiding it. It's best to just deal with it and move on."

"I guess," Lucy pouted at Gajeel's logic.

They finally reached the guild doors and saw that Lily was waiting for them, because he didn't want them to have to go through this alone. Then Gajeel said to Lucy, "How about I talk to Shrimp first? This all started because she originally asked you to talk to me."

"O-ok," Lucy replied nervously.

The three walked into the guild and everything got silent. Lucy realized that she was still holding onto Gajeel's hand then saw Erza and Gray sitting at their usual table with their mouths open. She hadn't seen them in weeks and what a perfect ice breaker she had to welcome them back with.

Then Gajeel kissed her on the head before he whispered, "I'll talk to you soon."

She just nodded absently as she watched Gajeel walk over to the table where Levy sat alone, but the bluenette was staring at her with a look that Lucy didn't understand. Then Lucy heard Lily say to her, "I'll be at the bar if you need me or if things get out of hand."

Lucy saw Mira at the bar fangirling with hearts in her eyes before Lucy replied quietly to the Exceed, "Thanks Lily." Then she slowly made her way over to Erza and Gray.

When she sat down across from them she greeted them sheepishly, "H-hey guys."

"So it's true," Gray said calmly.

Lucy blinked at him before he added, "About you and Gajeel."

"I knew we were gone a long time, but this is surprising," Erza added in as she pushed her cake to the side.

Lucy knew shit went down when Erza did that, but she tried to stay calm as she replied, "Yeah, we are a couple now. He's pretty great."

"That's cool," Gray replied nonchalantly shocking Lucy a little.

But before she could ask why he was so calm Erza stated seriously, "I know now, because of Master, that Gajeel has been nothing but loyal to Fairy Tail since he joined. He even risked his own life to go undercover. He has my blessing to date you if he treats you respectably, but if he hurts you then I will break every bone in his body."

Gray rolled his eyes and Lucy couldn't help but laugh as Erza dug back into her cake. Lucy had told Gajeel that she thought Erza and Gray would be fine with things, but she didn't know that they'd be this cool with it. They were so awesome.

Then Gray said, "I don't have a problem with it because Gajeel is one of Juvia's closest friends. If she has a lot of faith in him, then he's fine in my book."

Suddenly Juvia jumped out from behind a pillar and yelled, "Gray-sama! Does that mean you will date Juvia now that Love Rival is with Gajeel-san?!"

Lucy laughed as Gray got nervous and yelled, "I never said we'd date! I just said I trusted Gajeel with Lucy!"

"But Love Rival can't have you both!" Juvia whined.

Lucy and Erza just smiled as Gray tried to push away Juvia's advances then Lucy asked, "Erza, have you guys seen Natsu?"

Erza looked at her sadly and Juvia stopped harassing Gray when things started to get serious. Erza pushed her empty plate aside and replied, "We have not. Mira told us what had happened early this morning and Gray and I were hoping to speak with him first before you got here."

"Juvia was here when Natsu got mad about Gajeel-san and Love Rival. Juvia feels bad for Lisanna-san," Juvia whispered as she took a seat next to Lucy.

Lucy looked around for Lisanna but didn't see her anywhere when Juvia added, "Lisanna-san went on a mission with Elfman-san, Laxus-san, and the Raijinshu to get away for a few days, because Natsu-san broke her heart."

"I'm going to kick his ass," Gray muttered darkly.

"After me, you can," Erza stated, "He should know better."

Then suddenly the four mages heard the guild doors fly open and Natsu yelled, "Gajeel! I'm going to kick your ass!"

Lucy's eyes widened in fear and everyone gasped in horror as Gajeel turned around to see Natsu running towards him on fire as Levy screamed in fear.

"Natsu stop!" everyone yelled.

Lily and Mira acted fast and got Levy out of the way just as Natsu roared towards Gajeel. Lucy's eyes widened when Gajeel stood in front of Natsu, completely unscathed by the hot flames that had disintegrated all of the tables and chairs in the area. Lucy could see the anger in Gajeel's eyes as Natsu swung his fist at Gajeel and screamed, "Fight me you bastard!"

Lucy didn't hesitate as she ran over and stood in-between Gajeel and Natsu after Gajeel had easily blocked Natsu's punch. However Lucy put her foot down and yelled, "Natsu Dragneel! You stop this instant!"

Erza and Gray had walked up behind Natsu to stop their friend's shenanigans and to try and talk some sense into him. Lucy knew that this was a terrible situation as everyone who was at the guild watched when Natsu yelled at her as he pointed towards Gajeel, "Why him?!"

Lucy felt anger for a lot of things as she saw Levy look at her with almost the same expression on her face from the corner of her eye. Then she looked into Natsu's eyes and said simply, "I love him."

She could hear whispers go around the guild and watched as shock hit Natsu face. Then before Natsu could ask anything else Lucy said sternly, "Natsu, I think you need to explain to me why you hurt Lisanna, why you dared to say that I belonged to you, and why you attacked Gajeel without talking to me first and almost hurting Levy and her baby in the process. We are a team and yet you are acting like I am a thing to be played with, but only when you are interested."

No one dared move in the guild when Natsu answered, "I didn't mean to hurt Lisanna. I just don't understand why things have to change. I still want to sleep at your apartment. You're my partner, not Gajeel's."

"Natsu, when you get into a relationship with someone your other relationships have to evolve too. You can't date Lisanna and stay at my place!" Lucy practically screeched in anger, "You have no right to treat Lisanna that way or me. You can't be in a healthy relationship with a girl then sleep over at another girl's house. Yes we are just friends and nothing would happen between us, but those actions could make Lisanna doubt you and it starts rumors that causes more problems than it's worth."

"I don't understand why it has to be that way though. I don't see it as an issue," Natsu argued.

"If you are too immature to see how your actions can hurt people then maybe you shouldn't have been in a relationship in the first place!" Lucy snapped at him harshly.

Everyone stood there in silence and waited for Natsu's reaction. Then suddenly, Natsu turned around and walked out of the guild without saying a word. Lucy felt like shit for being so harsh, especially when she saw Happy standing in the doorway crying as he witnessed the entire thing.

Lucy went over and hugged Happy who cried in her arms. Then she whispered to him, "Happy, will you stay with Natsu right now? He shouldn't be alone."

Happy nodded his head then asked her, "Are we still a team?"

Erza and Gray walked over and hugged Happy too before Lucy replied, "We will always be a team Happy. Natsu just needs time to figure things out."

Then Happy smirked and looked behind her to see Gajeel staring at them before Happy snickered to Lucy while he pointed at Gajeel, "You lllllllllike him."

Lucy laughed and lunged for Happy who kept snickering before he said, "You guys can count on me! I'll watch out for Natsu."

"Happy," Erza said as she handed him a communication lacrima, "Call us if you need help."

"Aye sir!" Happy replied as he took the device then flew out of the guild to catch up with his friend.

Lucy, Gray, and Erza all watched Happy fly away and Lucy asked them, "You think he will be ok?"

"Eventually," Erza replied.

"We will just check in with Happy every few days to make sure that everything is ok. He needs time to think, but hopefully he won't do anything stupid," Gray sighed out.

"Gray…Your clothes," Lucy said as she shook her head.

"Shit when did that happen?!" Gray cried out and searched for his clothes that had been taken by Juvia.

Everyone started to help Mira clean up the mess that Natsu had made and Lucy knew that things with him weren't 100% settled today, but she trusted her team and knew that they did the right thing. The blaring problem was that Natsu needed to grow up. They lived in a world with consequences and sometimes that meant people got hurt. You couldn't always punch your way through an issue and pay for the damages the way Natsu had done for years. Sadly this was a lesson Lucy knew that Natsu had to learn on his own like everyone else. She was just so sad that Lisanna had gotten hurt because of it.

Then Lucy felt like her heart stopped when she heard, "Hey Lu-chan...Can we talk for a sec?"

Lucy turned around to see Levy looking at her sadly. She looked over at Gajeel who nodded at her before he began to help Mira too. Lucy looked back at the bluenette and replied, "Sure Levy-chan."

The two walked over to a table in the corner of the guild where they wouldn't be overheard. Lucy didn't know if she should say something first or Levy, but luckily Levy said, "So Gajeel told me that you did talk to him. I also wanted to apologize to you for saying those harsh things to you the other day. I know you know that it wasn't really me, but I know it probably still hurt you."

Lucy just nodded her head then Levy asked, "Lu-chan, do you really love him?"

"Yes," Lucy stated simply.

Levy looked slightly annoyed by the answer before she said, "You know I love him though."

Lucy might normally have been a little more delicate with the situation, but after talking with Natsu, she was just ready for this drama to be over with—like Gajeel had said before they arrived. "Levy," Lucy said sternly after she dropped the 'chan' honorific, "When you came to me last week you told me for the first time then that you loved Gajeel; however, you also left out the HUGE part about how you and Jet had been a thing before Tenroujima. If you really love someone you don't sleep with another person."

"But I was drunk," Levy said angrily.

"That's not an excuse in my opinion. Is it ok for a man to rape a girl because he was drunk and didn't know better? No! Alcohol makes people do stupid things, but you are an adult and should know how much you can handle and be safe about it. You had a choice to sleep with Jet, or not to, and you chose to with full knowledge knowing that you had feelings for someone else and clearly feelings for Jet too," Lucy said in her defense.

"That doesn't give you a right to be with Gajeel though," Levy said with tears in her eyes.

"It doesn't mean I can't," Lucy retorted as she saw Gajeel look over at her from across the guild before she added, "I fell in love with him Levy and I'll never break his trust."

Gajeel smiled at her faintly as he made some nails and then handed them to Erza so that they could put a new table together. Then Lucy said the harsh truth, "Levy, right now you should be thinking about providing for your child."

"I know that," Levy said with tears coming out of her eyes, "Just give me some time to get over Gajeel. He said you made him happy though and he really loves you too."

Lucy smiled faintly as she watched Gajeel across the hall before Levy added, "I'm happy for you both. You deserve someone as loyal as Gajeel."

Lucy looked over at her friend who was smiling at her and Lucy couldn't help but start crying too as she reached across the table and hugged Levy. Lucy knew that their friendship wasn't perfect right now, but that's how life is sometimes. It's messy and complicated. They'd get through this, but Levy needed time too.

The girls talked for a few minutes and Levy caught her up on Jet. Apparently the man had taken ten missions at once then left after he apologized to her again. Then Levy told Lucy how Mira was going to make Elfman take Lamaze classes with her once it was time and she'd be doing missions with them as long as she could, then she'd work here at the guild when outside jobs started to get too strenuous.

After everything, Lucy still knew that Levy and Natsu were still her friends, so she said, "If you need me for anything, please let me know."

"I will Lu-chan," Levy replied with a weak smile.

The girls then said goodbye to each other and Lucy walked over to where Gajeel and Lily were standing. The two males just stood back and watched as Erza berated the other men in the guild for how weakly they swung their hammers.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Gajeel's waist and asked, "Can we go home yet?"

Gajeel just rubbed her back and replied, "Sure thing Bunny Girl."

They waved goodbye to everyone and Lily told them that he'd see them later tonight for dinner.

As they were walking towards Gajeel's house, Lucy sighed out and said, "That was awful."

Gajeel nodded and replied, "Well it's over now and for the most part it worked out ok."

Lucy couldn't help but worry about Natsu as she asked Gajeel, "Do you think he'll be ok?"

"He has Happy with him, so I think he'll be fine," Gajeel stated.

Lucy just nodded before she said, "Well when we get home, I'll start the sauce because it's best if it slow cooks during the day, then let's do something fun!"

Gajeel got a sexy smile on his face that sent shivers down Lucy's body before he replied, "Well I could always tie you down with my iron a punish you, since apparently that is what you want me to do."

Lucy audibly moaned and she watched as Gajeel got super cocky and smug. He knew what he did to her when he talked like that and he could clearly smell her arousal and while she did want that, she didn't want to make it that easy for him. Then she smirked to herself as she grabbed a handful of snow and chucked it at him as she giggled wildly. She quickly took out running and yelled to him, "I guess you'll have to catch _your_ bunny first, Ga-jeel-yyyy!"

Gajeel stood there with snow all over his face and watched as Lucy laughed and ran down the street. He loved how she challenged him and he couldn't help but smile as he chased after her down the streets of Magnolia.


	15. Chapter 15

**5 Months Later...**

Gajeel and Lily walked home in silence. His body was sore and tired from the mission that Master had sent him and Laxus on. They had been gone two whole weeks. Two whole weeks without waking up with Bunny Girl in his arms. It was a miserable feeling and he couldn't wait to get home and hug her.

He smiled to himself because Lucy had permanently moved in a month ago. He felt bad that he and Lily had to go away for so long, but Master thought the less people the better since it involved Ivan Dreyar. They had found the asshole and he was still up to the same shenanigans.

Lucy had told him that she'd be fine, but he knew that she didn't sleep well without him. Especially since Natsu still had not returned to the guild. Even though the Fire Dragon Slayer was acting like a jackass, Lucy still cared for the idiot and was sad that her friend had caused everyone so much pain. Luckily Lisanna moved on for her own sake and was now dating Laxus, which surprised everyone, except Mira who had done the meddling. Gajeel supposed it wasn't too far a stretch. Laxus needed someone sweet like Lisanna, just like he needed someone sweet like Bunny Girl. They needed that person to balance them. Lucy had been happy about it, because Laxus was very protective of Lisanna and treated her the way she needed to be treated. Everything was slowly working out.

When their house finally came into sight, Gajeel and Lily both smiled because they could see Lucy sitting on her favorite chair in their living room, reading a book. She looked so peaceful and then when she turned to look out the window, her eyes widened in happiness when she saw them waving at her. It only took a matter of seconds for her to jump up and swing the door open.

"Welcome home!" Lucy said with her bright smile that still made Gajeel melt. Her fruity sweet scent hit him along with the delicious smell of roast and potatoes.

"Hey Babe," Gajeel grinned as Lucy jumped into his arms and gave him a death grip of a hug.

Lucy broke away to give Lily a hug too and a sweet kiss on the head. His Exceed friend looked at him and laughed, "Ha! I got the first kiss this time!"

Gajeel just rolled his eyes at his friend who had the biggest soft spot in the world for Lucy before Lily asked, "Lucy, did you make a roast?"

"I did! I knew you guys would be hungry and probably haven't had a decent meal the whole time you were gone," Lucy replied after she gave Gajeel a saucy smile and a welcome home kiss.

They all went inside and Lily replied, "Gajeel would only eat iron the whole time and Laxus stuck to beef jerky. They were both big babies without you and Lisanna."

"Awwwww, did Gajeely miss his Bunny Girl?" Lucy teased playfully as she kissed Gajeel's cheek.

"Of course I did," Gajeel growled. Maybe he was feeling irritable from lack of food, plus lack of Lucy, and lack of sex, but he was glad to be home.

Lily excused himself to get cleaned up before dinner, but Gajeel just dropped his pack off in the living room and followed Lucy to the kitchen where she began to slice the roast up. He smiled as he watched her stir the gravy she had made from the roast drippings on the stove. He also noticed that she had apparently made an Angel Food cake for them. His life was so much better with her in it.

"So did you guys find Ivan?" Lucy asked as she handed Gajeel a cold beer.

"Yeah, the fucktard is trying to recruit more people to his dark guild, but Master still refused to let us drag his ass back here and beat the shit out of him or throw him in jail," Gajeel snorted.

"Is it because he hasn't done anything illegal yet?" Lucy asked with worry in her voice.

Gajeel just nodded and then replied, "Nothing that we know of. At least we know where he is now so we can keep an eye on him."

"Lisanna was worried about how Laxus would handle it," Lucy admitted as she got out a hard lemonade for herself.

"He was fine. He knows his dad's an asshole," Gajeel stated before he asked, "So what did you do while we were gone?"

"Well Lisanna and I both had trouble sleeping alone since you guys were gone so she came over here a lot. It was fun. We swam in the lake, watched movies, and made brownies. Next week the four of us are going to go to the beach, ok?" Lucy said with a smile as she made a plate for Gajeel and handed it to him.

"I'm glad you had fun, Babe. Plus I'd never turn down a trip to the beach with you. Especially if you wear that sexy little black bikini," Gajeel replied with a smile before he took a drink of his cold beer.

"Oh you mean the one you still need to replace since you ate the metal links off the bottoms?" Lucy said with narrowed eyes as she pointed a fork at him.

Gajeel just chuckled, "Well you could always go naked."

"Fine, if you don't mind other men seeing how sexy I am naked," Lucy stated nonchalantly with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Like hell I'll let another man see you naked!" Gajeel said grumpily, because Lucy had beaten him with reverse psychology.

"Then I guess you'll have to buy me a new swimsuit," Lucy stated with a mischievous smile.

"What did you wear when Lisanna was here?" Gajeel asked in confusion.

"That was an old one," Lucy replied sweetly.

"What's wrong with it?" Gajeel asked.

"Nothing," Lucy answered.

"Then why do you need another one?" Gajeel argued.

"Because you ate my other one dammit!" Lucy said with a pout.

Gajeel grinned at Lucy's stubbornness before he replied, "Fine, I'll buy you as many swimsuits as you want."

Lucy squealed in happiness then ran over to kiss Gajeel on the cheek before she added, "Your sweet, but I know you'll just buy them so you can tear them off of me."

"Damn right," Gajeel grinned.

"Well...I still missed you like crazy. Two weeks was torture without that Iron Rod of yours inside of me," Lucy whispered to him then winked.

Gajeel groaned because just like magic, Lucy instantly made him rock hard. "Don't worry, you'll get it soon enough. Hope you got a lot of sleep last night," Gajeel smirked at Lucy because he could see her fidget from sexual frustration as she squeezed her thighs together. He could smell her arousal over the roast and if Lily weren't here then he would have thrown her on the counter and had a feast between her thighs.

Lucy finished fixing her plate and then sat by Gajeel at the island and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek before she said seriously, "I did miss you a lot though."

"I missed you too, Bunny Girl," Gajeel replied sincerely as he kissed Lucy on the head.

Lily came in to join them and asked Lucy, "So did Levy find out the gender of the baby while we were gone?"

Lucy nodded and replied, "Yes! She found out last week! It's a little girl. Mira is having a shower at the guild tomorrow. Our gift to Levy is a gliding chair so that she can rock her baby to sleep in comfort. Plus, I got a lot of sweet baby books, so don't act surprised if Levy thanks either of you."

"Now Asuka will have a friend," Lily stated happily, but then asked in a serious tone, "Has anyone heard from Jet?"

Lucy shook her head no and answered, "Mira said he came in last week after everyone had left the guild and grabbed ten more missions. He didn't speak to Levy, but when Mira told him that Levy was having a girl he started crying. She said he looks terrible."

"It's his own damn fault," Gajeel snorted in annoyance as he helped himself to more of the food. He had missed Lucy's cooking so much.

"It's still sad though," Lucy stated, "He has taken at least 20 missions a month by himself ever since he left. He doesn't even speak to Droy anymore."

Lily nodded his head in agreement before he asked, "What about Natsu?"

"Same thing. Happy said Natsu's training and won't talk to him. They are staying with Happy's parents though so at least Happy isn't alone," Lucy told them, but was clearly still sad from Natsu's actions.

* * *

After they had finished eating and cleaned up, they dug into the Angel Food cake that Lucy had made. She told them excitedly about how she and Erza went to pick strawberries yesterday before she topped off the cake with them.

Gajeel mostly watched Lucy and Lily catch up, because they were all so happy. In the back of his mind though, he couldn't help but still be concerned about Natsu coming back. At first he thought that Natsu would come back within the week after their fight in the guild months ago, but he never did. Laxus had expressed his concern for Lisanna as well. It sounded like Natsu had been a real piece of work for a boyfriend. What the hell was Natsu training for? Gajeel didn't know, but he wasn't happy. If that asshole came back and thought it was ok to still be with both girls than he'd be in for a pretty rude awakening.

Finally Lily yawned and said, "Well I'm going to go to bed. You two have fun, but try not to destroy the bed."

"Lily!" Lucy gasped shock while Gajeel choked on his beer from laughter.

The Exeed just laughed then said, "Thanks for dinner and dessert Lucy! You guys have a good night."

"Night bud," Gajeel replied to Lily because Lucy was still blushing from Lily's statement.

Lucy leaned her head against Gajeel's shoulder. She had missed him so much and was glad that their little family was back together again. When she looked at Gajeel, his intense crimson eyes were staring at her and she could feel her body react to his gaze before she pressed her lips to his.

But before things got too heated, she asked, "Do you want to go sit on our balcony together?"

"Sure thing," Gajeel replied after he gave Lucy another kiss.

Lucy grabbed them a few more drinks while Gajeel grabbed his pack before they headed up to their room. He couldn't help but smile when he walked in and sat his stuff down. Lucy had added her own touches to their house here and there. Like the bright pink chevron print decorative pillow on his gray bed, fresh flowers, and a fuzzy pink blanket on her second favorite reading chair. She had told him that his house was her dream home and she didn't want it to change, but would rather become a part of it.

Together they headed out to their balcony and felt the warm summer night air. Lucy leaned her forearms on the ledge and looked up at the starry night sky and Gajeel let out a breath of contentment as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She was beautiful and perfect. He didn't know how he got so damn lucky to have the best woman in the world. Their love was unselfish. Never taking any more than the other person could give and always putting each other's needs before their own. Gajeel had found his life to be so much more fulfilling with each day.

Gajeel gently kissed Lucy's head and said, "I really missed you, Bunny Girl."

He could feel his dick harden instantly when Lucy turned around to look at him. Her brown eyes were practically glowing with hunger when she moaned, "I missed you too, Gajeel…but I need you."

She was faster than lightning when she undid his pants and pulled them down. "Holy fuck, Lucy," Gajeel groaned as Lucy got on her knees before him and instantly wrapped her wet mouth around his throbbing cock.

She hummed in delight as he grabbed the railing of the balcony for support as her nails dug into his ass cheeks to sink his enormous cock deeper into her mouth. Gajeel thought he was going to die from pleasure. Lucy's mouth was magic and she could easily get him off before with just her mouth, but he had gone two whole fucking weeks without her and he needed more—especially when he could smell that she was practically dripping in her panties. Plus, he loved it when she got so eager for him.

"Come here," Gajeel growled as he pulled on Lucy's shoulders a little so that she would stand up again.

She obeyed almost immediately and he crashed his lips down onto hers. Her mouth was heaven and he smirked when he felt her shudder in anticipation. He began to trail her kisses down her neck while he undid her bra under her shirt. He whispered in her ear, "Tell me how bad you missed my steel inside of you."

"Gajeel," Lucy moaned in slight embarrassment. She knew that she was putty in his hands when he talked like that.

Gajeel pulled off Lucy's top and watched as her shorts fell to the deck. Her naked form called to him like a Siren on the seas. He turned her around before her hands could reach his dick again and he bent her over the hand railing and rubbed his manhood across her dripping entrance. He grinned as Lucy groaned and tried to wiggle so that he would go inside of her.

"Please Gajeel," Lucy begged as Gajeel's calloused hands grabbed her smooth hips while he pressed his cock against her ass.

"Not until you tell me how badly you missed me," Gajeel teased, "Did you play with yourself while I was gone."

"N-no, you told me not to," Lucy replied in desperation, "You're the only one that can touch me like that."

Gajeel hummed in amusement, "That's right." Then he plunged himself into her tight wet entrance.

He grinned and was thankful that they lived in the woods, because Lucy's cry of pleasure would have been all around Magnolia. He smirked at the memory of them breaking her old bed in her apartment and the landlady had yelled at her the next day for being too loud during her and her friends' poker game.

"You feel so damn good," Gajeel groaned as he thrusted in and out of her.

Lucy was beside herself from the intense pleasure she was feeling. When Gajeel talked dominating to her, it was sexy as hell. She never would have thought that she would like it, but it was probably because she knew how much Gajeel loved her and he never treated her with anything but respect. She would let him dominate her as much as he wanted in the bedroom, because she knew how happy it made him that she was his and only his.

"Gajeel, I love it when you fuck me from behind like this," Lucy moaned as her back arched when one of Gajeel's hands grasped her bare breast.

"Oh really?" Gajeel grinned as his other hand reached around to stroke Lucy's pearl.

"Fuck Gajeel," Lucy moaned loudly, curling her toes beneath her from the tension.

Gajeel knew after two weeks that he was already about to lose it, but he knew he'd be back inside of Lucy soon enough. He had just missed her so goddamn much and she felt too fucking good. Her pussy was nirvana and he would gladly go there anytime.

"Gajeel, cum in me. I've missed your cum so much," Lucy whimpered as Gajeel snapped in and out of her so hard that her breasts were bouncing from the impact.

Lucy smiled when she heard Gajeel swear, because she knew that he loved it when she begged him. Truth be told, she loved the reactions she got from him so she had no problem begging for pleasure because she knew he would deliver beyond her expectations.

Gajeel stroked Lucy's clit faster, which elicited exited gasps from her in anticipation for a climax. He could feel his the ache in his body as it built up for a release that he knew would be amazing. Hearing the love of his life moan his name, seeing her pale skin glisten from the moonlight, feeling as her walls clamped down harder around him as she moaned out his name sent him over the edge as he released himself inside of her.

He had to grab ahold of Lucy around her waist and the railing to balance himself while the caught their breath. He could feel Lucy's knees start to shake from the pressure and how much her orgasm had taken out of her. He even felt a little weak kneed; he was pretty certain that he had never came so much in his entire life and he knew that he had seen stars that time.

When he turned her around and saw that his cum was practically running down her legs, because it had been so much, she let out a faint chuckle and said in an exhausted voice, "I think I need a shower."

Gajeel bent over and kissed her lips. Lucy hummed in happiness when Gajeel pulled away and said, "You are so beautiful."

"I love you, Gajeel," Lucy responded.

"Love you too. Let's go get cleaned up so that I can take you in our bed too," Gajeel grinned as he lifted Lucy up into his arms and headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

Lucy's mind was completely checked out during the shower. She vaguely registered that Erza was sitting next to her scarfing down the baby shower cake and Cana was shoving another mimosa in her hand. Honestly, all Lucy could think about was how good it felt to have Gajeel back home. They had fucked like bunnies all night and she had to cross her legs tightly at the shower because all she could think about was how she couldn't wait to get back home to him this afternoon and get ready for round eight…or maybe it was nine.

However, Lucy's mind snapped to attention when Mira squealed, "OH MY GOD THAT IS SO CUTE!"

Lucy looked over and saw that Levy was holding up a girl's pink onesie that had the Fairy Tail logo on it with a white frilly tutu and headband to go with it. "That's from me and Kinana," Laki said with a smile as Cana handed them both mimosas.

"Thank you guys. Everything is so wonderful," a now obviously pregnant Levy said.

Lucy thought Levy looked adorable at being pregnant. The petite girl was nothing but stomach, but everyone looked forward to seeing how Mira would dress Levy up in maternity clothes each day. Everyone knew that Freed better watch out, because Mira was ready to have a baby of her own after helping Levy through her pregnancy. Any time babies were mentioned to Freed though, the poor man blushed like crazy.

Everyone smiled when Levy excused herself to go to the bathroom again. Once she was out of hearing distance Cana grinned and asked, "So Lucy, how did Black Steel Gajeel's iron rod feel last night after him being gone for so long?"

"Cana!" Lucy cried out in shock at the sudden change as Erza choked on her cake.

"Well Lisanna over here can barely walk straight thanks to Laxus fucking her all night long," Cana teased as she ruffled Lisanna's hair.

"I hope Lisanna gets pregnant soon!" Mira cheered in excitement.

Lisanna pouted at Cana and said, "Like you are one to talk Cana! You and Bickslow have sex all the time."

Cana just shrugged and replied, "Well when you are good at something, why stop?"

Lucy just shook her head and her friend's antics. This guild was just full of crazy, fun people.

Then when Levy came back, Mira said, "You only have one more gift."

Mira handed Levy a card and Levy smiled as she opened it carefully. Everyone waited in anticipation to see who it would be from, but they all got nervous when Levy's face grew serious.

"Levy are you ok?" Mira asked with worry in her voice.

Levy handed Mira the letter as tears fell down her eyes. Mira read the letter and everyone waited to see what it was about. Lisanna finally spoke up and asked, "Mira-nee what is it?"

Mira replied in a whispered voice, "Levy's baby…someone set up a savings account for her with 5,000,000 jewels."


	16. Chapter 16

**3 Months Later...**

"Bunny Girl, your pacing is making me nervous," Gajeel groaned as he sat in a hospital chair with his head leaning against the wall and his eyes closed.

"It's been hours though!" Lucy argued but sat down next to Gajeel anyways.

Levy had been in labor for almost 22 hours. Everyone at the guild was taking shifts to wait. Mira refused to leave Levy's side and Mira had even called Jet to tell him Levy was going into labor. The Speed Mage had arrived within a few hours and Levy had allowed him to stay.

Lucy crossed her legs and started shaking her leg back and forth nervously. One of Gajeel's red eyes popped open from the new tick Lucy had to ease her nerves then put his hand on her leg because she was shaking the whole row of chairs.

"Sorry," Lucy murmured, "I'm just so nervous."

"I know," Gajeel sighed with a smile.

"It's just so many things could go wrong," Lucy said in a panicked voice.

"Shrimp will be fine," Gajeel tried to say in an attempt to soothe Lucy.

Lucy was still nervous though. She and Levy had never been as close as they were before everything happened. Lucy supposed that was ok. She was still going to be nice to her despite everything. She was glad that the Strausses had taken such good care of Levy, plus the guild made sure that Levy would have everything she needed for the new baby.

"Still no baby?" Lisanna asked with a smile, breaking Lucy's nervous concentration.

"No," Lucy replied sadly as Laxus and Lisanna came in for their baby watch shift.

"Thank god, now we can go home," Gajeel said grumpily.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him then elbowed him in the ribs. "Hey! What was that for?" Gajeel asked in shock.

"You should be more sympathetic," Lucy said with a harrumph.

Gajeel just rolled his eyes and said goodbye to their friends. Laxus looked nearly as thrilled as Gajeel had to be on baby watch, so Lucy wished Lisanna luck.

As they walked home, Lucy asked, "Gajeel, do you not like kids?"

"I don't really think much about them. I like Asuka. Most kids are loud and annoying though," Gajeel admitted then got nervous by the sudden question that had never been brought up before and asked, "Why?"

"I just didn't know if you wanted kids someday. Honestly, I'm not sure if I do yet or not," Lucy admitted.

Gajeel let out a silent sigh of relief. He knew the guild had had baby fever lately. Thank god his Bunny Girl didn't catch the bug. Hell even Cana had started talking about who she should have knock her up.

"We aren't in a hurry," Gajeel started quickly, "But I'm open to the possibility…someday."

A sweet smile spread across Lucy's face before she leaned her head against his arm and replied, "That's good. Besides, I like having you all to myself. I don't want to share your attention just yet."

The comment made Gajeel laugh as he wrapped his arm around Lucy and added, "Well, I could say the same thing. I'm the only person allowed to suck on your massive tits."

Lucy cracked up and asked, "Are you saying that you'd be jealous if we had a baby and you watched me breast feed our child?"

"Maybe," Gajeel admitted with a grumpy pout.

"Oh Gajeely," Lucy said with a sigh, "What am I going to do to you?"

"Sucking my cock in the shower when we get home might be a good way to go," Gajeel answered in a lowered tone.

Lucy bit her lip and shuddered in anticipation, then asked with a mischievous smile, "Well…it depends on what you are going to do to me."

"I'll fuck you on the balcony tonight, just how you like it," Gajeel whispered back.

Lucy didn't hesitate when she grabbed Gajeel's hand and sped up their pace. However, once the couple finally reached their home, Lily came flying towards them and yelled, "Levy's just had her baby!"

"Goddamnit, Laxus hardly even had to be there," Gajeel grumbled to himself as Lucy and Lily dragged him back towards the hospital.

* * *

**Two weeks later…**

Levy sat in the chair that Lucy and Gajeel had given her as she tried to rock her fussing baby to sleep. She was exhausted and today she was on her own because Mira had to work at the guild and Lisanna and Elfman were out on a mission with Laxus and the Raijinshu. She was starting to realize just how hard being a single parent was.

"Shhhhh…It's ok Athena," Levy whispered as the baby girl screamed and huge crocodile tears fell down the infant's cheeks.

"I don't know what's wrong," Levy nearly panicked when she heard a knock at the door.

The knock made Athena cry louder and Levy swore under her breath and was very thankful that hopefully Athena would not remember hearing her say the f-word. When Levy got to the door she opened it in annoyance as she held her crying baby to see Jet standing there staring at her in shock.

"Jet," Levy whispered.

"I'm sorry to just drop in, it's just that Mira said you were here all alone today and I was wondering if you could use some help," Jet admitted honestly as he looked at his baby crying.

If Levy wasn't sleep deprived, then she might have been stubborn and argued, instead she quickly handed Athena to Jet and said, "Please, I just need thirty minutes of sleep."

Jet's eyes widened as he took Athena in his arms and said, "There's my beautiful baby girl."

Athena looked at her dad and immediately stopped crying. Levy's mouth fell open in agitation, but she didn't want to wake Athena back up when she mouthed, "How did you do that?"

Jet just shrugged, which made Levy roll her eyes as she flopped down onto the Strauss' couch. "Just give me thirty minutes," Levy yawned then she too immediately fell asleep—leaving Jet to rock Athena.

Hours later Levy woke up to Jet slightly shaking her. "Hmm? What is it?" Levy asked sleepily, "How long did I sleep?"

"Only four hours," Jet admitted.

"Four hours!" Levy started to yell then immediately stopped herself when she heard Athena fuss in the other room.

"I'm sorry, I would have let you sleep longer, but I've changed Athena and everything; however, I think she's hungry," Jet told her.

Levy looked at Jet and nodded her head in understanding then went to her and Athena's room to feed her baby. Jet waited in the living room and Levy couldn't help but think about how everything was so different from a year ago. Jet had really surprised her by being in the hospital and being supportive. He was a really great father and Levy could see that. Now that she saw that Athena was a healthy baby, she was no longer mad at Jet; he had just been acted hasty, which he tended to do with the type of magic that he used. She knew now that Jet would never do anything to hurt Athena and would immediately give his life for her and that made Levy happy knowing that Jet loved his daughter more than anything in the world.

She had to admit that even before she had Athena that she had missed him. She watched as other couples in the guild got closer—especially Gajeel and Lucy. While the two were never overly affectionate with each other in the guild, everyone could see how much the two loved each other. Levy felt envious a lot, but she didn't think it was because she wished that she was with Gajeel. It was more how she didn't have anyone to look at her the way Gajeel looked at Lucy. She didn't have that person that she could rely completely on—instead she had someone that had to completely rely on her now. She was overwhelmed.

After Levy was done breastfeeding Athena, she burped her then laid her back down in her crib. Levy was pretty famished herself and was thankful that Athena fell right back to sleep. When she walked back into the living room, she saw that Jet was still there waiting for her.

"Is she sleeping again?" Jet asked.

"Yeah," Levy sighed out.

She could see that Jet was staring at her with a worried expression. Then he said, "I was wondering if maybe we could put her in her stroller and I take you to get some food. Plus there is something I want to show you."

"I'm pretty tired Jet," Levy admitted because she wasn't sure at what he had to show her.

"Please Levy, it's pretty important. I'll push Athena around and I'll pay for lunch and everything," Jet said with a pleading smile.

"Ok," Levy smiled back at him then said, "Only because I am too tired to argue."

Jet smiled and shot up while Levy got the stroller out. Jet gently strapped Athena in to the carrier then locked it onto the stroller stand while Levy grabbed the fancy diaper bag that Evergreen had bought for her.

After they ate lunch, Jet began to lead Levy down a nice neighborhood with lots of houses that had children playing outside. She had no idea where he was taking her and ever since Jet showed up, Athena had hardly cried at all—instead the little girl had continued to sleep peacefully.

They finally reached a small gray house with dark shutters. It had a cobblestone path that led up to it and a beautiful front porch with rocking chairs and lovely hydrangea bushes in the front. Jet started walking up the path and then said warmly, "Follow me."

"Who lives here? It's so beautiful," Levy said as she touched the hydrangea bush before she helped Jet lift the stroller up onto the porch.

Jet didn't answer, but pulled a key out of his pocket and opened the door for her. Levy eyed him nervously as she walked inside the lovely home. There were rich wood floors that ran through the house, she saw that there was a living room area with lots of books and a writing desk. She didn't know who's desk that was, but she was in love with it. She imagined herself sitting at it for hours, deciphering codes from old tomes.

Jet unlocked Athena's carrier then motioned for Levy to follow him up the stairs with their bay. She still didn't know why they were here, but then stopped behind him when they reached the top. He stood outside one of the closed doors and said, "You should look in this one."

"Jet what is this?" Levy asked now slightly worried as she started to think about the anonymous gift of money that was given to her at her shower.

"I know I haven't given you a reason to this past year, but for Athena's sake…please trust me this once," Jet pleaded.

Levy looked at him and saw the man that she had once started to fall in love with. The man that she had given her virginity to. She just nodded then turned the handle and slowly opened the door.

Tears welled up in Levy's eyes when she beheld the nursery in front of her. The walls were painted a light gray but on the largest wall there was a tree painted and in the branches was one of Levy's favorite quotes from when she was a little girl: _"A Dream is a Wish That Your Heart Makes When You're Fast Asleep."_

The room was fully furnished with a changing table, a crib, stuffed animals for when she got older, baby blankets, clothes, etc. It was like something out of a magazine.

All Levy could say while tears ran down her eyes was, "Jet…"

"This house is in yours and Athena's names only. I want you both to have the life you deserve, whether that means I am in it or not—but that is entirely up to you. If you want me to be gone after everything I have done, then I will leave…but please accept this house for our child," Jet admitted as he too began to cry while he looked down at his sleeping daughter.

"You gave Athena that money didn't you?" Levy whispered.

"Yes, it's why I took so many jobs. Plus I already had savings anyways. I don't want you to ever have to worry about how you will provide for her. I was so stupid and so wrong and I would never hurt her," Jet cried.

Levy ran over and wrapped her arms around Jet and began to cry too when she admitted, "Jet, I don't want to do this alone."

"You won't have to," he replied as he wrapped his arms around her protectively, "I don't have to live here, but I will take care of you both."

Levy was overwhelmed. Of course she cared for Jet, she never stopped caring for him. This gesture showed her that he had really changed. He wasn't being selfish or stupid anymore. He would leave if she asked him to and she knew that, which proved to her that he cared more about their child than himself—and that was someone she could trust.

She looked up at him and said, "Jet, I want you to stay."

* * *

**One Month Later…**

"Oh Gajeel," Lucy moaned while Gajeel's teeth nibbled at her thigh.

The sensation of his teasing tongue so close to her dripping heat had her struggling against the iron restraints that Gajeel had made for her. When she tried to wrap her legs around his neck to pull him closer, he gripped her thighs and pinned them down.

"Eager tonight aren't we?" Gajeel devilishly grinned at her.

"Please," Lucy begged as she tried to wiggle to ease the pressure in her.

She whimpered when she felt Gajeel's cool lips gently kiss her clit. The man was being such a tease tonight.

Gajeel loved this. He loved watching his Bunny Girl being chained in his iron. He got damn lucky that she was so eager for him. She was perfect in every way to him. He trailed his kisses up her smooth body and just as he reached her perky nipple, he slid one finger into her wet heat.

"Gajeel...I still need more," Lucy pleaded as Gajeel gave her breasts a gentle love bite. His teasing had been going on for too long and as good as a finger felt, she needed the real thing inside of her.

"Tell me exactly what you want," Gajeel grinned in amusement.

He loved how flustered Lucy still got about things when she finally moaned, "Take these damn handcuffs off me so that I can fuck your massive cock."

Instantly the cuffs fell and Gajeel was no longer the dominate dragon, Lucy was in charge as she switched their positions and didn't hesitate when she sheathed him inside of her. She smiled deviantly at him and said, "Now it's my turn to make you beg."

Lucy began to slowly rock her hips back and forth as her nails dug into Gajeel's muscular chest to steady herself. She smiled when she slowly raised herself up, just barely leaving his head inside of her, before she plunged back down.

"Fuck," Gajeel moaned as his hands tightened on Lucy's hips to try and control the pace.

But she grabbed his hands and smiled before she mocked him, "Eager tonight are we?"

"Yes," Gajeel said in a husky tone, "I'll do anything you want."

Lucy giggled triumphantly before she brushed her lips against his. She continued to ride him when she tugged on his lip with her teeth playfully. Then she looked into his eyes and said breathily, "I want you to fill me up with your delicious cum, Gajeel Redfox."

The pace became frantic as their lips and bodies collided in ecstasy. Lucy knew that it wouldn't be long for her, because she could feel the build of tension start to form and she moaned out, "Oh god Gajeel."

They both cried out each other's names as they rode waves of pleasure. Nothing turned Lucy on more than watching Gajeel lose control and cum in her. Every time he did, it almost instantly made her cum again for how good it felt and how goddamn sexy he looked.

Lucy collapsed down on top of Gajeel's chest to try and catch her breath. The Iron Dragon Slayer wrapped his arms around her and Lucy asked in an exhausted tone, "Is it just me or is sex getting better each time?"

"We were always good, but yes...it's fucking amazing," Gajeel said with a smirk.

"I love you, Gajeel," Lucy said in a quiet voice.

Gajeel noticed the change in Lucy's tone. He looked down at her and could see the worry in her eyes, so he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I've just been thinking a lot this week how my life would probably be really different if Levy hadn't asked me to talk to you," Lucy answered sadly as she rolled off of Gajeel to lay next to him.

"Sometimes I think that too," Gajeel admitted as he kissed Lucy's head to reassure her, "I'd probably be a cantankerous asshole that hardly talked to anyone."

Lucy laughed and argued, "You are an asshole that hardly talks to anyone!"

"Well I have my select few that are worth my time," Gajeel teased.

Lucy rolled her eyes and said in a mocked tone, "How lucky I am to be blessed by your presence."

"You're welcome," Gajeel said sarcastically.

Lucy grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it. Then Gajeel said seriously, "Everything is working out for the best. Shrimp and Jet are getting married tomorrow. Lisanna is happier with Laxus. Life is good, Lucy."

Lucy smiled whenever Gajeel used her real name. Then she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Life is good, especially with you," Lucy hummed in contentment.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

Lucy thought Fairy Tail always knew how to party, but she didn't know how much until she saw the fanfare that Mira had put on for Levy's and Jet's wedding. It was a beautiful ceremony; Mira was the Maid of Honor and Droy was the Best Man. Elfman escorted Levy down the aisle because he now saw the little bluenette as an extension of his own family as Evergreen held Athena in the front row. Lucy sat in-between Lisanna and Gajeel and smiling like a goofball at how happy both Levy and Jet looked. Gajeel was right…life was good. Even their friends from all of the other guilds came to visit; Ichiya and the Trimen, Lyon, Chelia, Jura, Sherry, and many of the Sabertooth Mages. It was a party to end all parties.

They were sitting at their reception table when Sting came and plopped down next to her and said, "So it's true, you and Gajeel-san are a thing."

"Where have you been asshole? We've been a thing for almost a year," Gajeel grumbled.

"Well I heard about it, but I didn't want to believe it until I saw it with my own eyes. She's a babe and you're an asshole Gajeel-san," Sting teased.

Gajeel let out an almost feral growl, but Lucy gently patted his leg and joked with Sting, "He's only an asshole to people that deserve it." Then she gave her grumpy Iron Dragon Slayer a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Forgive Sting-kun, he doesn't have any manners," Lector chirped in happily making everyone laugh.

* * *

She was having a blast as she danced and drank with everyone as they celebrated Levy's and Jet's union. Panther Lily got the first dance with her, and then relentlessly teased Gajeel about it. Especially since Erza got ahold of Gajeel to dance with him and almost made him puke with motion sickness.

Not long after the cake was cut, one of Lucy's favorite classic songs came on: Jimmy Durante's, _As Time Goes By._

" _ **You must remember this,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **A kiss is just a kiss,"**_

Then before she could even ask Gajeel to dance, he was holding out his hand for her and said, "I already know you love this song. You've made me watch enough sappy love movies now that I have this song memorized, because you hum it for days afterwards. Plus, it was in Casablanca; the first movie we watched together."

Lucy's heart melted. She was so lucky to have Gajeel in her life. Relationships weren't perfect, but hers was pretty damn close and she was grateful everyday for getting lucky enough to be with Gajeel and she knew that he felt the same about her. She smiled and took his hand and said, "You know me so well Gajeely."

"Of course, you're my Bunny Girl," Gajeel replied huskily as he pulled Lucy into his embrace on the dance floor.

" _ **The world will always welcome lovers** **,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **As Time Goes By."**_

Lucy leaned her head against Gajeel's chest and smiled. Everyone looked so happy. Jet and Levy were dancing with Athena, Lily was dancing with Carla, Wendy and Romeo, Freed and Mira, Laxus and Lisanna…it was like the world had stopped and everyone was enjoying the moment.

But then Lucy's heart nearly stopped when she felt Gajeel stiffen and then Laxus stiffened at the same time next to them. She looked up at Gajeel who was staring behind her with an angry look in his eyes widened when she heard the familiar voice of Natsu behind her say, "Hey Luce."

The music had more or less stopped playing as everyone stood stunned by Natsu's sudden reappearance. Then Lucy heard Happy cry out, "Luuushhheeee! I've missed you so much!" The blue Exceed flew into her arms to give her a hug and Erza and Gray walked up and received hugs from their blue teammate as well.

However, Natsu's onyx eyes never left Lucy or Lisanna for more than a few seconds. Lucy could feel Gajeel's tensed body and she knew that Laxus was probably doing the same thing, especially when she looked over and saw that Lisanna looked as white as her hair. Her heart ached for the girl. Natsu had really taken advantage of her and then just carelessly stomped on her heart.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you both," Natsu said looking at both Lucy and Lisanna.

Even though it had been nearly ten months since they last saw each other, Lisanna didn't look like she was ready to hear anything. Lucy spoke up and said, "Can you say it in front of Gajeel and Laxus too?"

Natsu looked over at Laxus who had his arm protectively around Lisanna, who looked like she was trying not to cry. The Fire Dragon Slayer looked a little annoyed but then said as he looked down at the ground, "I wanted to apologize to you both. I just wanted to say that I miss you and I know I hurt you both. I'm sorry."

Lucy couldn't tell if Natsu fully understood the implications of his actions. Lisanna had had nightmares for months and she still struggled with her self-esteem.

"Natsu," Lucy said quietly, "Your actions were over the line in a lot of ways. Then you just run away from the problem for more than a half a year. Why?"

"I don't know," Natsu admitted.

"Not good enough," Lucy replied in an authoritative tone.

"Luce I don't know what you want from me," Natsu said in annoyance.

"The truth. Not what you think we want to hear or need to hear. I just want the fucking truth," Lucy said in a shaky voice. She could feel her emotions start to build, but then felt calm when she felt Gajeel's strong hand on her shoulder. She'd be ok.

"Yes I wanted you both because I'm a selfish dick. It pissed me off learning that you were with Gajeel, because you were my partner and he beat the shit out of you," Natsu snapped at her.

Finally Lissana spoke up and said, "You are far from perfect Natsu, so you don't have a right to judge others."

Natsu looked at his ex-girlfriend who had huge tears in her eyes. Laxus looked like he was about to fry Natsu at any second and Lucy could see the Raininshu and the Strausses ready to pounce if need be. Mira alone looked like she could Satan Soul everyone's ass in a split second.

Lisanna added, "I wasn't in the guild the day that you tried to fight Gajeel, but it showed your immaturity and it still does. You knew Levy was pregnant and your attack could have killed her or Athena and now you are crashing their wedding and making a scene."

Lucy realized that Lisanna was right. Most people stopped dancing and were watching and waiting to see if Natsu would explode. Finally Master Makarov came up and said kindly, "Happy, Natsu, it's good to see you both back home."

When Natsu didn't say anything, "Master Makarov added, "Why don't we go have a chat so that Levy and Jet can enjoy their wedding?"

Natsu nodded and Happy went with them. Most people immediately went back to what they were doing, but it was more difficult for the two couples to do the same. Lucy felt terrible for Lisanna, because she looked sick to her stomach. Then the Lightning Dragon Slayer said seriously to them, "I'm taking her home. We'll see you guys tomorrow."

Lucy gave Lisanna a quick hug before the couple quietly bowed out of the party. Lucy was glad that the wedding was still in full swing and was relieved when she saw the huge smile and Levy's and Jet's faces. Life was messy and complicated, but it was the moments like seeing genuine happiness on a friend's face that made it worth it.

Gajeel whispered lowly, "You want to get out of here too before anyone notices?"

"Please," Lucy admitted quickly. She wanted to go home and soak in her bathtub with Gajeel, drink some wine, and relax.

Only Lily noticed them leaving and he said he'd see them at home later. Gajeel wrapped Lucy's coat around her because the weather was already starting to get cold again at night. She let out a heavy sigh as she and Gajeel walked home hand in hand.

"Gajeel, could you tell if he was telling the truth?" Lucy asked.

Gajeel took a deep breath and said, "It was pretty damn complicated and annoying."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked because she could hear from Gajeel's voice that he was agitated.

"He said he missed you both, which was obvious since he smelled aroused when he saw you both," Gajeel admitted grimly, "It was very hard not to punch him in his goddamn face. Probably harder for Laxus though because Lisanna reeked of fear so much it was close to goddamn choking me."

Lucy felt so bad for her friend then asked, "You think she'll be ok tonight?"

"Yeah, she has Laxus. He'll reassure her that she's safe," Gajeel replied.

"What did I smell like?" Lucy asked curiously.

Gajeel couldn't help but smirk a little when he admitted, "Like you were ready to Lucy Kick him in the balls."

Lucy began to laugh a little and admitted, "Well it may have crossed my mind for a minute."

Gajeel smiled but then added seriously, "He did seem sorry though. I just don't think he understands fully how he hurt you both, plus he doesn't know how to solve the problem because he can't punch his way through it. That's probably why he was away for so long just punching the shit out of things. He has never had to deal with the repercussions of his actions before and he didn't know what to do with that...so he ran."

Gajeel's logic made sense. It was sad that they lived in such a selfish world where people never stopped to think about their actions or their words. But then Lucy smiled faintly and said, "If it wasn't for Natsu acting like an idiot though, then you wouldn't have asked me to go with you on a mission. So it worked out for the best, because I found you."

"Yes it did," Gajeel agreed as they walked home together content in the knowledge that they had each other.

* * *

Quote in Athena's Room was from Cinderella. Also, I chose Athena because she is the Greek Goddess of Wisdom and I thought it was befitting of Levy.

Song that Lucy and Gajeel dance to is called _As Time Goes By_ by Jimmy Durante. You should Google it because it's really nice. If any of you have watched Sleepless in Seattle (or Casablanca) then you've heard it, even though in Casablanca Sammy sings it. :) It's a pretty famous one with lots of versions, but Jimmy Durante's is my favorite.


	17. Chapter 17

Lucy opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Gajeel lying in bed next to her. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world because of the man she had been dating for almost a whole year. They had gone through so much together and now things were finally starting to feel normal.

Natsu and Happy often did solo missions together again, because Natsu had been placed on probation. Master Makarov was normally a care free guild master; however, when Natsu endangered Levy and her baby—that was what made Master put his foot down. Natsu understood the decision and worked hard to try and regain the guild's trust. He left Lisanna alone, but Laxus could have been a big reason for that. Master said it was ok to take missions with Team Natsu once a month and Lucy always made sure that the whole team went together. Gajeel hadn't been happy about the idea at first, but since Gray and Erza were also there then he became calmer about it. Plus, the missions were only allowed to be day ones. Lucy could tell that Natsu was trying his best to mature, so she tried to be as encouraging as she could but still keeping up healthy boundaries.

Levy and Jet were also doing well. Athena was growing bigger every day and had her mother's blue hair, but her father's magic. The speed in which she drank a bottle down impressed everyone. Mira was of course ecstatic about it all and was trying to convince Lisanna and Laxus to have a baby next. Everyone's lives were falling into place.

As Lucy laid there staring at Gajeel, she couldn't help but snuggle closer to him because seeing the snow outside made her cold. It was a New Year's Eve and Lucy couldn't wait to spend it with Gajeel. There was a huge party at the guild and all of their guild allies would be there as well; however, Gajeel and Lucy opted for a night in together since it would be their first together.

Then Lucy grinned when she could smell pancakes coming from the kitchen and knew that Lily must be treating them. Lucy began to stroke Gajeel's hair mindlessly and whispered, "Gajeely."

Gajeel just groaned and pulled Lucy into a bear hug. Lucy eeped from the sudden heavy wait on her and tried to say, "Gajeel, your crushing me."

"Sorry, Bunny Girl," Gajeel mumbled sleepily as he popped one eye open and readjusted his weight so that he wasn't crushing his girlfriend.

"Lily is making pancakes," Lucy told him in excitement.

Gajeel just groaned again and Lucy shook her head before she asked, "Why are you so tired this morning?"

He gave her a mischievous look and asked, "How are you not tired?"

Lucy's cheeks blushed from the comment. Last night they had been quite aggressive with their love making, but somehow Lucy always seemed rejuvenated every time she woke up and saw Gajeel next to her. Seeing him lying next to her shirtless, just sent her over the edge again and she could feel her body start to ache for him once more.

She bit her lip when Gajeel kissed her head and stated huskily, "It smells like you already want more."

"S-so," Lucy stammered out, "Besides we can't."

"Why not?" Gajeel asked as he began to pull Lucy's slip off.

"B-because of the pancakes," Lucy squeaked out when Gajeel's strong hands ran down her body.

"I love it when you don't wear underwear to bed. It makes things so much easier," Gajeel stated with a grin as he slipped one of his fingers into her already wet and aroused heat.

Lucy let out a breathy moan and Gajeel added, "The pancakes can wait. My Bunny Girl needs my immediate attention."

"Gajeel, you know how Lily gets when we are late after he cooks," Lucy whimpered out when Gajeel's mouth latched onto her breast.

"Then I guess I better stop with the foreplay," Gajeel grinned at her before he pulled off his boxers and plunged his hardened member into her. "Fuck, you feel so good in the mornings," he growled in her ear, sending tendrils of pleasure through veins. She loved it when he lost control like this.

The two tried to be as quiet as possible as their bodies smacked against each other, plus they did not want to make Lily mad. Gajeel's lips captured Lucy's as she let out a pleasurable moan. Lucy's legs wrapped around Gajeel tighter as her hands wrapped around his neck to pull him deeper inside of her and deeper into their kiss.

Gajeel looked down at the woman who commanded every fiber of his being. She was at the center of his very heart. He sent up a thankful prayer almost every day that Natsu had been stupid enough to push her away before the Fire Dragon hurt Lucy the way he did Lisanna. Gajeel would always protect Lucy and her heart. She was his and he was hers.

He could feel tension building in his body when he heard Lucy whimper in desire under him. Lucy's walls began to tighten even harder around him and he held back as he watched her let go and fall apart underneath him. The sound of his name gracing her lips was enough to send him over the edge with her as she milked every last drop out of his shaft. Nothing would ever feel better than being with her. It was all Gajeel knew and all he ever wanted to know.

Gajeel rolled over and pulled Lucy onto his sweaty chest. They were both trying to catch their breath when they heard Lily call out, "Gajeel! Lucy! Breakfast is ready!"

"Shit, I told you!" Lucy loudly whispered as she smacked Gajeel's arm playfully.

Gajeel just let out a low chuckle and teased, "I didn't hear you complaining a few seconds ago."

Lucy shot him glare that just made Gajeel laugh harder before Lucy got off of the bed. He couldn't help but let out a low groan as he saw her perfectly sculpted ass walking towards the bathroom. The way her flared hips would sway always mesmerized him on the spot. He'd definitely have to take her from behind tonight after Lily left.

Then she looked over her shoulder and teased, "I would say that you could shower with me, but you probably wouldn't be able to keep your hands to yourself."

"Probably not," Gajeel answered honestly, but either way he jumped out of bed and followed Lucy into the shower.

* * *

A big part of their day after that was the three cleaning the house and spending time with each other. Lucy was really excited about everything, because she hadn't spent New Year's Eve with anyone before. When she was growing up, she often had to attend a ball of one of her father's business associates. Nothing could be more dull than spending a fun holiday with people who were just trying to take advantage of each other.

After they were done cleaning, Lucy and Lily flopped down onto the couch together in exhaustion. Then Lucy asked, "So what time are you going to the guild tonight?"

"I'll probably go a little after 7," Lily replied, "Mira said that Laxus and Lisanna went on a trip together, so it looks like lots of couples are ducking out of this event."

"That's because Mira is going to make it the biggest hook up scene in Fiore," Lucy laughed, "Maybe you'll get the chance to kiss a certain girl Exceed."

The Exceed blushed a little which made Lucy giggle, but then Lucy added, "But we are going to the lunch tomorrow at the guild with everyone."

Lily nodded his head and was about to ask Lucy what they should do for the rest of the afternoon, when Gajeel snorted out, "Here I was busting my ass chopping firewood outside and you two are perched on the couch."

"We just sat down!" Lily argued in their defense.

"Yeah, so you should bring us a drink Gajeely," Lucy added in with a smile, "We worked our asses off."

"A drink does sound nice. What do we have Gajeel?" Lily stated in agreement with Lucy.

Gajeel's mouth fell open at the playful audacity of the two and rolled his eyes when Lucy made her request, "I think I would like spiked hot chocolate."

"I'll take a hard kiwi cider," Lily added in.

Gajeel grumbled under his breath as he headed towards the kitchen, "You two are lucky that I like you."

"Well we _**LOVE**_ you, Gajeely!" Lucy called out the Dragon Slayer.

It wasn't long until Gajeel came back with their drinks and by that time Lucy and Lily decided that they should all play Sequence again. It was one of Lucy's and Lily's favorite games to play together as a family. Gajeel handed Lily his kiwi cider and then handed Lucy her hot chocolate.

"You even added marshmallows! You are the best boyfriend ever!" Lucy beamed at him as he took a seat next to her.

"Yeah, yeah," Gajeel grumbled, but with a smile, as Lucy gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Now are you two ready to get your asses kicked?"

Lily and Lucy looked at each other and busted out laughing at Gajeel's comment. Lily smirked at his friend and said, "In your dreams."

Lucy just laughed because she had never felt so happy in her entire laugh. Gajeel and Lily were her family. She had great friends and a great boyfriend. Her life felt pretty damn perfect.

* * *

Lucy had just finished setting out all of the snack food that she had made for her and Gajeel. She was so excited about watching movies with him and then watching the ball drop at the palace in Crocus and seeing the fireworks go off in Magnolia.

Lily had left a little bit ago and Lucy couldn't help but smile when she saw that Lily had on a cute bow tie. She had noticed that Carla and Lily were spending more time together and Lucy hoped that the two Exceeds would get together eventually, no offense to Happy. Lily was just so thoughtful, plus he couldn't be pushed around by Carla. They were pretty cute together when they would help Wendy and Romeo babysit Asuka.

Gajeel had just came back downstairs and Lucy felt butterflies in her stomach when she saw Gajeel with his headband on and a sexy black shirt that showed off his biceps beautifully. She tried to get back to the task at hand when she asked, "Gajeel, do you want a drink before we start the movie?"

"That's ok, I'll get us drinks. You pick out the first movie," Gajeel replied as he headed towards the kitchen.

Lucy nearly dropped the cocktail meatballs when she called out to him, "But it's your turn to pick!"

Lucy went into the kitchen to see Gajeel looking into the fridge when he answered, "I'll pick the next one. I want your first real New Year's Eve to be special." Then he pulled out a bottle of sparkling grape juice and asked, "What the hell is this?"

"But it's kind of your first real New Year's Eve too, Gajeel," Lucy said with a roll of her eyes, "And that is sparkling grape juice."

"It's non-alcoholic?" Gajeel asked with a lift to his eyebrows.

"Yes, I read that it's a fun thing to have on New Year's Eve," Lucy told him.

"Why not just get the kind with actual alcohol in it," Gajeel asked in confusion.

"Because I read that's what people do on New Year's Eve," Lucy argued.

"I always thought people got drunk," Gajeel stated as he poured the drinks into two champagne glasses.

"Well they do that too. This is supposed to be for people who don't drink alcohol," Lucy said with a smile.

"But we drink alcohol," Gajeel said, still very confused as he sniffed the bubbly liquid.

"Ugggghhhh, I just thought it would be fun," Lucy pouted as they both took a sip together.

Lucy thought it tasted delicious and then Gajeel grunted and said, "I think I'll just have a beer."

"Fine more for me," Lucy said in a happy tone that made Gajeel smile.

"So what movie do you want to watch first," Gajeel asked as he put his arm around her waist and kissed her head.

Lucy smiled and found the movie in her que before she replied, " _Rudolph's Shiny New Year_."

Gajeel looked confused again said, "The same Rudolph from Christmas time?"

Lucy nodded her head excitedly and replied, "Yeah, in this one though he saves the New Year. It's a Claymation, just like the ones I showed you for Christmas."

"Oh boy," Gajeel said sarcastically, earning him a jab in the ribs from Lucy.

Lucy stuck out her bottom lip and Gajeel kissed her and said, "I think it will be fun to watch. You are really cute getting excited over innocent stuff."

Lucy blushed a little before she replied, "I just want it to be special."

"It will be special no matter what, because I'm with you," Gajeel said lowly in her ear, causing goosebumps to cover her arms.

He kissed her neck slightly and Lucy began to feel flustered, so she quickly turned the movie on and said, "We have to watch it now before you distract me."

Gajeel just chuckled and put his arm around Lucy as they watched their first New Year's Eve movie together.

* * *

Lucy zipped up her coat and put on her stocking cap. It was getting close to midnight and Lucy new that the fireworks in Magnolia would go off soon. The countdown on their lacrima screen was sounding off as the ball began to drop in Crocus.

"You ready?" Gajeel asked as he put on his coat.

Lucy nodded and grabbed his hand as they went to stand outside to look at the snowy night sky together. She felt a surge of peace and happiness as she stood next to Gajeel. She could see her breath from the cold air and feel the warmth come from Gajeel's presence. Their secluded home in the woods made her feel safe and loved. Most of her life she had felt alone, but ever since Gajeel asked her to go on a mission with him—she had felt nothing but happiness. Of course they had their disagreements, because they were both stubborn but it was nothing that they couldn't get past together. She truly loved him from the bottom of her heart. Then before she knew it, she could feel tears start to fall down from her eyes.

Gajeel looked down at Lucy and pulled her close and asked in concern, "What's wrong?"

Lucy just smiled and wiped the tears away before she replied, "Sorry, I just didn't know I could feel this happy."

Gajeel smiled at her and kissed her head and replied, "There's nothing to be sorry for. I never thought I could feel this happy either."

Lucy smiled up at him as the ten second countdown began to sound off. She said with a wink, "You know that you are supposed to kiss me at midnight right?"

"That is one of the traditions I have heard, unlike your other weird ones tonight," Gajeel teased.

Lucy could hear the people on the lacrima screen chant, "3…2…1…Happy New Year!"

Then fireworks lit up the night sky around them and Lucy looked at Gajeel who grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss that made her heart flutter. She could barely hear the real fireworks over the ones going off in her head. Gajeel's hands kept hers warm and then Lucy felt something slip onto her ring finger on her left hand.

She pulled away from the kiss in shock and looked down at the shiny metal band with an intricate design on it. Before she could ask what this ring meant, Gajeel whispered in her ear, "Lucy, will you marry me?"

Her brown eyes widened in surprise when Gajeel continued, "A lot of my life I was angry and miserable. Even last year, before our mission together I was still consumed a lot by the demons of my past. But ever since you forced your way into my heart, I've never been happier. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to provide for you and cherish you with everything that I am. I promise to always keep your trust."

Lucy felt tears run down her cheeks again when she threw her arms around his neck and answered, "Yes! Of course, yes!"

The fireworks continued to boom and they could hear the town of Magnolia cheering in the distance. Lucy gently kissed Gajeel's lips again before he asked her, "Do you like the ring?"

Lucy looked down at it and smiled. It wasn't traditional, but neither were they. She looked at him, her heart about to explode from happiness, when she answered, "I love it. It reminds me of you."

"I hope so, since I made it," Gajeel answered proudly.

"You made this?!" Lucy asked in amazement.

"I wanted it to be one of a kind, like you," Gajeel said sheepishly.

Lucy just smiled because Gajeel was probably at his romantic capacity for the evening. She loved how adorable he looked when he was being a big sweetheart. She kissed him again and said, "I love it, Gajeel."

He smiled and they finished watching the fireworks together. Lucy knew that Mira and Erza would freak tomorrow and Lucy couldn't wait to tell Lisanna. Just when she thought her life couldn't get any better, Gajeel always surprised her. They had an unbreakable bond build on trust, friendship, and love. Lucy knew without a doubt that she could give her entire heart to Gajeel and he would protect it. She trusted him more than anyone else in all of Earthland.

Lucy looked at Gajeel and said, "I love you so much, Gajeel."

Gajeel just smiled back at her before he kissed her lips and replied, "I love you too, Bunny Girl."

* * *

**The End**


End file.
